Pasión de Estocolmo
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: Había creído en él hasta que la traicionó, pero seguía con la esperanza de que tal vez, recapacitara; dicen que el amor es masoquista, pero la pasión aún lo es más. Eso ella lo supo muy bien, al jurarle lealtad y fidelidad a la persona que más la había herido: Sasuke Uchiha. [Advertencia: Dark-fic]
1. Prólogo: Todo lo que quería

**Disclaimer:** La serie 'Naruto' y sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos al autor por la imagen de portada. La historia es propiedad de su respectiva autora, sin fines lucrativos y por mero entretenimiento.

 **Nota:** Universo alternativo. Los posibles lazos amistosos, amorosos y/o familiares serán de acorde a la historia. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar, saliéndose a un entorno un poco OOC.

 **Advertencia:** Clasificación (M) por violencia, lenguaje, temas de adultos y posible sadismo.

* * *

I.

"Prólogo: Todo lo que quería"

* * *

Se encontró con el frío y duro suelo hecho de roca al caer de bruces sin ningún cuidado. Parecía estar húmedo y mohoso, la pared en la que se apoyó con la espalda se sentía mojada al tacto y el aire que respiraba era fétido e insufrible. No podía observar el lugar en el que se encontraba, sus ojos se encontraban vendados y sus manos atadas contra su espalda baja.

Lloró.

Derramó las lágrimas que había retenido en presencia de _él;_ ahora que se encontraba en soledad, sucumbió ante la necesidad de llorar y gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho. La pañoleta que cubría sus ojos blanquecinos, pronto se humedeció ante sus lágrimas.

—¿P-por qué? —un hilo de voz apenas escapó de sus labios—. ¿Acaso no valgo nada para ti? —su timbre era entrecortado, no podía hablar sin emitir pequeños, pero audibles hipidos—. ¡Me engañaste!

—¿Terminaste de sonar patética?

Una voz masculina, la cual reconoció al instante, se hizo presente. Ella tensó sus rígidos puños aún más y apretó los dientes contra sí, produciendo un leve rechinido. La pañoleta fue arrancada brutalmente de sus ojos y fue entonces cuando lo vio: Sus ojos negros mantenían una mirada fría y distante -a comparación de la última vez que lo vio-; sus labios carentes de aquella sonrisa altanera que lo caracterizaba; su postura rígida e inmóvil le daba señales de que debía mantenerse despierta ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer y, las palabras expresadas anteriormente la alertaban ante cualquier posibilidad de romper en llanto de nuevo.

—¿Creíste que me había enamorado de ti, Hinata? —Esa no era la voz del joven, estaba segura—. Realmente siempre fuiste una estúpida. He lidiado con mujeres más _inteligentes_ y menos fáciles.

—¡Eres un bastardo!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El chico enfureció y terminó por propinarle una estruendosa cachetada a una Hinata indefensa y con las manos atadas, lo cual provocó que de nuevo cayera al suelo.

Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas que picaban cruelmente sus ojos, así que las dejó escapar, comenzando a enrojecer sus mejillas al máximo. No obstante, el golpe sufrido sobre su pómulo derecho comenzaba a arder. Se sintió tonta, humillada, destrozada y pequeña ante el molesto hombre que tenía en frente. Ella aún no quería creer que él le estuviera haciendo eso, que la hubiera traicionado.

Ella aún creía en él.

Deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño, estaba segura de que todo se trataba de una cruel y sanguinaria pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar cuanto antes. Quería volver a casa, estar con sus amigos y que el hombre que la había golpeado fuera el mismo de antes, el que se encargó de enamorarla.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que llegaba tarde. Su profesor había sido muy amable al perdonarle las dos faltas anteriores debido a su buen desempeño académico, pero la última no la toleró, así que no tuvo otra opción que dejarla fuera de la clase. Ella resopló molesta y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio.

Cursaba el último grado de bachillerato y era una alumna brillante y destacada si de conocimientos se trataba. Era la "favorita" de las autoridades estudiantiles; sin embargo, era demasiado tímida y antisocial, poseía un carácter sumiso ante su _amor platónico,_ Naruto y caía fácilmente ante cualquier mentira que alguien le dijera.

Pero todo cambió cuando _él_ apareció en su vida. Un chico apuesto, que atraía a muchas mujeres con aquella mirada gélida y rostro inexpresivo, su toque misterioso lograba despertar en cada fémina que lo miraba, una pasión inmensa por conocerlo que cada una guardaba. Él enloquecía a cualquier mujer con orientación sexual hacia los hombres.

Incluso a ella.

—¿Esta vez decidiste simplemente no entrar a tus clases?

Ahí estaba él, con su habitual tono de voz tan profundo que hacía suspirar a muchas. Recargado sobre la pared del edificio se encontraba, mirándola fijamente. Esbozó una sonrisa que ella interpretó como "cálida", para posteriormente, acercarse a ella con determinación y besarla descaradamente -como solía hacerlo siempre-.

Así como comenzó el beso, terminó. Él se separó de ella como si nada hubiese pasado, dejándola con un notorio sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas y un ligero _tick_ en el labio inferior.

—Mejor para ambos, ¿no? —dijo sarcásticamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así tenemos más tiempo de estar juntos, Hinata.

—Aún no comprendo porqué decidiste fijarte en mí, Sasuke-kun —susurró ella con un toque de decepción en su voz—. Tienes a muchas chicas hermosas a tus pies, pero estás conmigo.

—No seas tonta, cariño —acarició sus sonrosadas mejillas con el dedo pulgar—. Tú eres linda y tienes un cuerpo increíble. Deberías explotarlo como es debido.

Para Hinata, el que Sasuke le dijera esa clase de plantas, era un halago. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera Naruto, le había dicho algo bonito. Ni siquiera le habían prestado atención. Aquel rubio por el que estaba loca, no tenía ojos más que para la insípida de Sakura Haruno, una chica astuta e interesada, digna de atraer la atención de muchos jóvenes -al igual que Sasuke- y bastante hermosa. Hinata la envidiaba.

—Gracias por enamorarte de mi, Sasuke-kun.

—De nada —de nuevo mostró una sonrisa ladina—. Pero odio que me llames "Sasuke-kun". No es necesaria la formalidad con tu novio.

Hinata se disculpó, agachando la mirada y sintiendo sus mejillas arder en vergüenza. Sin duda, Sasuke sabía como avergonzarla y hacerla sentir feliz a la vez, ya que ahora era la envidia de muchas adolescentes que anhelaban tener al atractivo joven junto a ellas. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el les era indiferente a todas, ninguna de ellas llamaba su atención como seres humanos.

Ese día, no entró a ninguna de sus clases restantes. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar para avisar que no se presentaría a un examen parcial; él la hacía olvidar el mundo a su alrededor con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre. Pero parecía que no sucedía lo mismo de parte de Sasuke. Se comportaba de la misma manera en la que lo había conocido: Frío e inexpresivo.

Aunque con ella era ligeramente más compasivo y paciente. A la hora de elegir un atuendo, un lugar o incluso una comida, él había sido tolerante, a comparación de la primera vez que le platicó que la tolerancia no era una de sus virtudes. Aunque ella deseaba que su relación fuera más allá de la paciencia.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, obligándolos a despedirse después de que Sasuke la acompañara a su hogar. Se quedaron fuera durante varios minutos, conversando de trivialidades, especialmente ella, ya que él sólo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Antes de partir, se quedó de espaldas, inmóvil ante las palabras expresadas por su novia. Era la primera vez que lo decía:

—Te amo, Sasuke.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _¡Saludos! Me presento ante el fandom como Alessana Yagami, pero pueden llamarme Alhy. Soy completamente nueva por estos rumbos, así que no conozco mucho de la serie._

 _No sé a cuantos les guste la pareja SasukexHinata (No sé cuál sea su abreviado) y aunque la serie ya haya terminado y todos sepamos quién se casó con ella, a mi simplemente me encantó esta pareja. Sasuke automáticamente se convirtió en mi personaje favorito desde que lo vi por primera vez y Sakura también, pero colocar a mis personajes favoritos se me hizo bastante personal, así que preferí escribirlo con Hinata._

 _Sé que está un poco corto, pero es sólo un prólogo. Les prometo que con el paso de los capítulos, estos se irán alargando hasta ser de su agrado._

 _Y así como soy nueva en el fandom y aún desconozco muchas cosas del manga/anime, a parte de que la historia es un universo alterno (disculpen, no quise arriesgarme a "regarla" escribiendo sobre la trama original) sé que tanto Hinata como Sasuke, me quedaron OOC. Espero que con el paso del tiempo, logre dominar sus personalidades._

 _En verdad, desearía que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia, es la primera (de varias) que publico. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones y críticas constructivas acerca de este proyecto, así que no lo duden si tienen algo que expresar. *-*_

 _Espero que para el siguiente capítulo me acople mejor con la serie y conozca más acerca de los personajes (tanto los protagonistas, como desconocidos) para hacer de esto, algo defendible. :3_

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	2. Diluvio: Juramento a los ojos

**Advertencia:** Clasificación (M) por lenguaje, violencia, posible sadismo y temas para adultos.

 **N/A:** Esta historia está basada en hechos reales.

* * *

II.

"Diluvio: Juramento a los ojos"

* * *

 _ **-Londres, Inglaterra. Tres meses atrás-**_

—Así que, ¿ella es tu novia?

Una sonrisa cómplice no se hizo esperar por parte del mayor, indicándole a él que había hecho la elección correcta. Le devolvió la sonrisa con una mueca de desagrado, advirtiéndole que no estaba satisfecho con la expresión de su hermano.

—Sí —respondió con fastidio—. Ella es el _amor de mi vida._

Itachi hubiera estallado en carcajadas, de no haber sido por la intensa mirada que Hinata le dedicaba; ella esperaba ansiosa por una respuesta alentadora por parte del hermano mayor de su novio, o por lo menos alguna frase que le indicara que le caía bien. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Al contrario, Itachi simplemente se limitó a meditar durante un par de segundos con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente de la habitación.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos ante el comportamiento de ambos, se encontraba molesto al estar en ese lugar haciendo «presentaciones ridículas» a su hermano, sabiendo que sólo lo hacían como una parte del trato que mantenían con su supuesto padrastro. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba hacer tales acciones, no obstante, a Itachi le resultaba entretenido conocer a las _palomas_ de su hermano.

—Un placer, Itachi-kun —extendió su brazo, temerosa porque éste la rechazara.

—Bienvenida a la familia Uchiha, _cuñada_ —estrechó su mano con la de ella, con el rostro impávido y el tono de voz monótono—. Espero que logres sobrevivir a lo que te espera con mi hermano.

—Deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos, Itachi —Sasuke se removió incómodo en su lugar, se separó sutilmente de Hinata, alejándose en el amplio sillón de piel que compartían. Ese acto pasó desapercibido por ella—. La alejarás.

—No queremos eso, ¿cierto?

Hinata se sintió extraña en aquella conversación. Parecía que los hermanos en verdad apreciaban la relación sentimental que ella mantenía con Sasuke, pero por otra parte, tampoco comprendía del todo el porqué Itachi se refería a ella de esa manera, además de hablar en plurar en la última frase.

Decidió restarle importancia y volvió a mirar al hermano de su novio; había algo en él que no la convencía del todo, aunque su subconsciente a veces le jugaba sucio y le decía que debía de confiar en él. Se sonrojó al percatarse de que Sasuke la miraba con una ceja levantada, dándole a entender una duda de la razón por la cual no había dejado de mirar a su hermano. Bajó la mirada, apenada por su anterior acto.

—No tiene nada de malo mirar, Hinata —de nuevo se acercó a ella, provocando que su sonrojo incrementara—. No mientras no intentes engañarme con mi propio hermano.

La última frase hizo que, tanto Hinata como Itachi, fijaran su vista hacia Sasuke. Hinata, lo miró ofendida, a la vez que levantaba sus manos hasta llevarlas a la altura de su rostro y moverlas instintivamente una contra la otra; Itachi, por su parte, no mostró reacción alguna, pero sí le dedicó una mirada penetrante a su hermano, con el objeto de intimidarlo. Aunque eso no sucedió.

—¡Qu-qué estás diciendo, Sasuke! —la inseguridad en la voz de Hinata era evidente—. Yo sería incapaz de eso.

—Tranquila, Hinata —Itachi logró adelantarse, antes de que Sasuke tomara la palabra—: eso fue ironía, ¿no es así?

—Lo que digas.

El mayor suspiró con desgano, se levantó de su sitio y caminó alrededor de la sala, hasta quedar detrás de ambos jóvenes. Hinata se tensó al sentir la fría mano del joven tocar su hombro descubierto, gracias a la delgada blusa que mantenía descubierta esa parte de su cuerpo, con fuerza, y observó que hacía lo mismo con Sasuke, quien ni se inmutaba ante aquel gesto.

—Hinata, te pido que no vuelvas blando a mi hermano —la chica se mantenía rígida, debido al contacto con Itachi—. A nuestro padrastro no le gustaría eso.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de tus palabras, Itachi —el menor se adelantó a responder, dejándola con más dudas aún.

—Uno nunca sabe —Itachi deshizo el contacto de ambas partes, logrando estabilizar a la joven—. El amor es impredecible, Sasuke.

Se marchó hacia su habitación, dejando a la pareja a solas tras haber generado un sin fin de dudas y un silencio sepulcral. El pelinegro tensó su puño sobre la tela de sus pantalones, procurando no llamar la atención de su novia. Por otro lado, ella sólo lo observó alejarse y, posteriormente, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amado, el cual mantenía su vista hacia abajo.

Él no prestaba atención a nada en ese momento, por su mente vagaba un sólo pensamiento:

 _«No soy como tú »_

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Se encontraba fuera de aquella inmunda habitación, esperando encontrar una excusa para poder entrar y hablar con ella. Al no encontrar alguna, golpeó la mohosa pared de roca en la que se hallaba recargado, rechinando los dientes contra sí al punto de hacer audible el molesto sonido que emergía de ellos.

—Si él se entera que estás aquí, Paloma la pasará mal.

La voz de su hermano logró captar su atención, haciendo que girara la vista en su dirección. Frunció el ceño, molesto por recordar la idea de su padrastro: Mantenerlo alejado de ella, por lo menos unos cuantos días. Según él había escuchado, esa muchacha podía descarrilarlo a tal punto de hacerlo rebelarse contra su propia familia... Estaba equivocado, pero no podía descartar la más mínima posibilidad.

—Su nombre es Hinata —respondió secamente—. Recuerda que será Paloma hasta que comience su parte.

—Como sea —Itachi rodó los ojos, fastidiado por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano—. He venido a traer algo de alimento para ella, pero creo que es mejor que tú se lo lleves personalmente.

Sasuke se percató de que el mayor sostenía una bandeja de metal sobre ambas manos. Sintió repulsión, e incluso lástima por el contenido de la misma: Una mísera porción de sopa de pasta, la cual mostraba un color amarillento y un olor repugnante; un trozo de pan duro, el cual parecía tener varios días sin ser tocado y, un pobre vaso de agua, vertida de la llave. _«Ni siquiera a los perros se les alimenta de esta forma»_ fueron los pensamientos de Sasuke al examinar los alimentos.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Hinata, sin embargo, no pudo dar un solo paso antes de sentir la mano del mayor sobre su hombro, deteniendo su caminar. Se giró sobre sus talones para encararlo:

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No se te ocurra involucrarte con ella más de lo permitido —advirtió Itachi—. _Él_ no es un hombre al que le gusta que sus hijos se enamoren.

—No digas tonterías —respondió con ironía el menor—. Yo no soy como tú, yo no repetiré tus acciones de hace 7 años —suspiró cansinamente, agachando la vista, para después levantarla de nuevo—: Yo no creo en el amor después de de ver lo sucedido contigo.

Retomó su paso hasta perderse tras la puerta que conectaba con la habitación en donde se encontraba Hyuga, dejando a Itachi meditabundo y con un ligero _Tick_ sobre su ceja izquierda. Aunque se preocupaba por su orgulloso hermano, también le deseaba la felicidad. Pero sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a ser feliz, por lo menos hasta la muerte.

Sasuke, por su parte, entró lentamente a la fétida habitación en la que reposaba Hinata. Ella se encontraba dormida, después de pasar un día entero de insomnio; se encontraba agotada y eso le había provocado unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos blanquecinos.

Se acercó a ella, aún con la bandeja en las manos, con pasos cautelosos y procurando no hacer ningún ruido que la despertase. Al llegar hasta donde descansaba, se colocó de cuclillas para observarla mejor. Parecía estar más tranquila desde su llegada, pero no era suficiente para convencerlo. Apartó suavemente los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro,con la intención de observarla mejor, pero al sentir un ligero movimiento al colocar su mano sobre su mejilla, sintió un ligero escalofrío. Ella había despertado.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí? —cuestionó ella, retrocediendo instintivamente ante la cercanía.

—Traje algo de comida, debes estar hambrienta —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su lugar.

Hinata no respondió, sólo observó con timidez al chico que ahora se mantenía de pie frente a ella. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y observó curiosa, la bandeja de alimentos que él había dejado en el suelo un momento atrás.

—Adelante, come.

No lo hizo por la orden impuesta por aquel chico, tampoco por el miedo hacia él, simplemente comió con desesperación, tras haber sido desatada de manos, gracias al hambre que sentía. Hacía dos días que no probaba bocado alguno, y aunque esa comida estuviera asquerosa, agradecía mentalmente a Sasuke por haberle llevado _algo._

Terminados los alimentos, Sasuke volvió a atarla, enredando la lastimosa soga sobre las pálidas y sangrantes muñecas de la chica. Se quedó observándola en silencio durante un par de minutos y bufo, molesto ante la incredulidad de ella.

—En unos días, exactamente una semana, partiremos hacia Nueva York —capturó la atención de la joven—. Te olvidarás de tu antigua vida y trabajarás para nosotros.

Apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos blanquecinos que lo observaban con miedo, al igual que sintió su femenino cuerpo temblar ante aquel comentario. No estuvo dispuesto a explicar nada más y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de tomar la perilla y girarla para abrirla, la voz de Hinata lo detuvo:

—Si viniste a causarme más temor, perdiste tu tiempo —su timbre era quebrado y débil—. Sé que vendrán a rescatarle.

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un gruñido estruendoso que delatara su molestia. En cambio, sólo rió con sarcasmo y de nuevo regresó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Rescatarte? No seas patética —su voz era más grave de lo normal—. No creo que quieras ver morir a todo aquel que quiera intentarlo —la tomó con rudeza de la barbilla, haciendo que gimiera debido al dolor—. Además, para cuando alguien quiera rescatarte, ya estarás a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

La joven intentó no escuchar las palabras que profesaba la persona a la que tenía en frente, ella aún deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que recapacitara y la dejara escapar. No quería llenarse de odio hacia él, no podía. Pero debía de intentar ser fuerte ante su presencia, debía ser fuerte para hallar una solución antes de que transcurriera una semana.

La soltó sin delicadeza alguna, dando largas zancadas hacia la puerta. Se sentía iracundo ante la posibilidad de que alguien la rescatara y todo su negocio se cayera a pedazos. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa chiquilla le causaría un sin fin de problemas. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo tras escuchar las palabras de Hinata, de nuevo:

—Sasuke —lo llamó—. A partir de hoy, juro que ni tú, ni nadie que tenga que ver contigo, me hará llorar —sonrió con una falsa seguridad de sí misma—. Juro que no me verás humillada jamás, por más daño que me hagas —sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda—. Juro que Aprenderé a odiarte.

 **To be ccontinued...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Saludos! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, así como el primero. Sí, sé que no logro dominar las personalidades, pero estoy teniendo problemas para continuar viendo la serie... Así que no me maten por narrarlos Ooc u.u_

 _Me alegra mucho que el primer capítulo haya tenido una respuesta positiva por parte de los lectores, eso significa que puedo continuar esta historia en paz, sabiendo que sí le gusta a alguien. *-* muchas gracias por leer._

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a:_**

 _nanouchiha_

 _uchihinata-20_

 _menma_

 _Knicky Ouji_

 _holy24_

 _Muchas gracias por comentar (hubo un comentario que no supe nombre tenía, pero igual agradezco su crítica), al igual que las personas que han marcado esta historia como Favoritos o la han comenzado a seguir... Espero que continúen leyendo._

 _Y si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, no duden en dejar un pequeño comentario o si desean, un mensaje privado, estoy abierta a sus palabras. Al igual que si les gustó este capítulo y desean que continúe, no duden en marcar esta historia._

 _Espero actualizar pronto, pero también quiero ponerme al tanto de la serie para poder dominar un poquito las personalidades, así que si demoro, es por eso. XD_

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	3. Tratado: No fue amor

Advertencia: Clasificación (M) por lenguaje, violencia, posibles muertes y temas para adultos. Por ahora se mantendrá en (T), pero en capítulos futuros se cambiará.

 **N/A:** Historia basada en hechos reales.

* * *

III.

"Tratado: No fue amor"

* * *

—¡Vamos, entra! —vociferó hastiado, metiendo a rastras a la nueva inquilina—. Nos iremos dentro de cuatro días y necesitas conocer a tu nueva compañera.

Hinata levantó la vista hacia el causante de aquel alboroto afuera del calabozo, el cual abrió la puerta con brusquedad y tiró del brazo ensangrentado de una chica, azotándola en el húmedo suelo. Escuchó un leve quejido de dolor por parte de la afectada, por lo que se alarmó sobre su estado.

—Maldito —la chica apenas pudo formular—. Ino, Sasuke y tú son despreciables.

—No me interesan tus insultos, Sakura —el hombre relajó su postura y volvió al tono monótono de siempre—. Escucho lo mismo todos los días que, es inevitable reír un poco por lo rutinario.

Hinata no lo podía creer; bajo sus pies se encontraba Sakura Haruno, la insoportable chica de su escuela que coqueteaba con su novio; la única que había logrado despertar el interés de Naruto hacia las chicas; la persona que le hacía casi imposible la vida al estar detrás del mismo chico antes -Naruto Uzumaki- y después -Sasuke Uchiha-.

—Gaara —la pelirosa llamó una vez más, antes de que el pelirrojo diera media vuelta y emprendiera su camino hacia la salida—. Juro que me las pagarán... Tú por secuestrarme, Ino por robarme al amor de mi vida y Sasuke por engañarme.

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta con fuerza; Sakura lo observó marcharse y se quedó rígida en su lugar un momento más. Pronto el silencio del lugar fue sustituido por ligeros sollozos que provenían de la chica de ojos verdes e Hinata la observó.

No comprendía porqué Haruno estaba ahí, acompañándola, con las manos esposadas al igual que ella y la ropa ensangrentada y sucia; la temeraria e implacable Sakura se encontraba débil y frágil ante ella, sin poder hacer nada para salir de ese lugar.

Se acercó a ella un poco e intentó verle el rostro, sin embargo, ella se agachó, cubriéndose con el cabello.

—S-Sakura-

—¡No digas mi nombre, zorra! —exclamó furiosa, vaciando retroceder a la azabache—. Todo es tu culpa.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, confundida por las palabras de Sakura. Aunque sabía que ella no era del agrado de la pelirosa, le causabam lástima sus lágrimas; quería consolarla y decirle que todo se encontraría bien si trabajaban juntas para salir de ahí antes de que pasaran esos cuatro días para partir a Nueva York. Ella misma había pasado ya tres días encerrada y no había podido hacer nada, tal vez con la ayuda de su nueva compañera, lograrían escapar.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó una vez más a ella, decidida a convencerla de hacer algo. Con dificultad, se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar de frente con Sakura, no le importaba que sus manos detrás de su espalda ardieran cada vez que las movía, pues, las heridas tras intentar quitarse las esposas se abrían con cada movimiento y la sangre fresca comenzaba a fluir de nuevo.

Por su parte, Sakura apretó los dientes al ver la acción de Hyuga, se encontraba molesta. No con ella, tampoco con Gaara ni mucho menos con Sasuke; se encontraba molesta consigo misma por haber sido descuidada, por haber confiado plenamente en Sasuke y seguirlo siempre que podía; sabiendo que la chica a la que tenía enfrente era su novia oficial, ella había intentado lo posible por conseguir un romance con el Uchiha, hasta que lo logró.

Tiempo después de que Sasuke había comenzado una relación supuestamente amorosa con la prima de Neji, ella había logrado llamar la atención del moreno hasta que lo sedujo, a tal punto de sostener un romance a escondidas de todos; mientras su novia lo tenía en el día, en la noche era ella la que estaba con él, aunque sólo fuera para acompañarlo. Y, aunque él le sugería tener relaciones sexuales, ella se había abstenido todo el tiempo que duró su estadía de amantes.

—Sé que me odias, pero quiero que sepas que estaré contigo de ahora en adelante.

Aquellas palabras por parte de Hinata lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos. Giró su vista hacia la chica que ahora le sonreía y arrugó la nariz, incrédula de la pacífica expresión en su rostro; parecía que no le importaba estar en ese fétido lugar, con tal de tener compañía. Así era Hinata.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —finalmente respondió la pelirosa—. No te odio... Ni siquiera por ser la que se enamoró del tonto de Naruto —cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Me das lástima, porque estás aquí compartiendo mi situación, con la diferencia de que tú no pudiste evitarlo.

—N-no entiendo, yo-

—Tú estás aquí porque Sasuke te recomendó a su jefe como una buena mercancía —interrumpió, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Tú habías sido su objetivo desde el principio, eras la candidata perfecta para ser una "paloma"... En cambio yo, estoy aquí por seguir a Sasuke.

Tragó grueso al pronunciar aquel nombre y tensó sus músculos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la de cabello azabache. Continuó:

—Desde tu desaparición, todos han estado Buscándote como locos, pero yo ya sospechaba de él, así que un día lo seguí hasta dar con este lugar —Hinata se mantuvo escuchándola en silencio—. Al principio no creía lo que veía: él, Gaara e Itachi estaban involucrados con tu secuestro, pero decidí pasarlo por alto porque creí que pronto de dejarían libre y esta situación pasaría a ser historia.

—Sakura-chan —susurró la chica de ojos blanquecinos, sorprendida por la narración de su compañera.

—Me equivoqué y además te dejé en un problema más grande, cuando pude haberlo evitado —la voz de Sakura comenzaba a quebrarse—. Decidí venir el día de hoy para advertir a Sasuke que si no te dejaba libre, lo denunciaría. Pero desgraciadamente me topé a Gaara, quien me confesó sus planes.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos; Sakura presentía que la chica Hyuga no tenía conocimiento alguno del porqué la habían secuestrado. Desde el momento en que arrugó el entrecejo tras escuchar el término "paloma", lo dedujo. Tal vez no debía decírselo, pero de una u otra manera terminaría sabiéndolo.

—Ellos quieren la fortuna del clan Hyuga, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Hinata cabizbaja.

—Hinata —llamó la pelirosa tras soltar un suspiro—. ¿Sasuke de verdad te hizo sentir enamorada?

—¿Ah?

La azabache ladeó la cabeza con incredulidad, no supo la razón del repentino cambio de tema por parte de Sakura y preguntárselo no estaba en sus recientes planes. Se silenció un momento, asimilando la pregunta que le había hecho; por primera vez pensaba en él, Sasuke, de una manera diferente a las demás.

Durante los últimos días en que había estado encerrada, sólo lo había visto un par de veces, después de que él le ofreciera la mísera comida y le recordara un par de cosas; no obstante, anteriormente lo idolatraba como alguien que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para fijarse en ella, lo admiraba por ser un hombre de carácter fuerte y lo _quería_ porque él también la quería, o eso pensaba ella.

—Porsupuesto —dijo ofendida—. Aunque Sasuke-sama me haya traicionado, yo lo amo.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió con más ganas la de ojos verdes—. Tu mirada no dice lo mismo.

Hinata se sobresaltó, Sakura se encontraba seria después de haber llorado sin consuelo, como si no existiera nada a su alrededor. Una capa de sudor frío comenzó a brillar sobre su frente y el nerviosismo no se hizo esperar. Sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos y que ella también había sido engañada por Sasuke. Tal vez era por eso que no podía responder a su pregunta.

—Sasuke y su hermano no aman a nadie —explicó con pesar Haruno—. Ellos reclutan a chicas como tú para llevárselas a Nueva York, donde las obligan a trabajar como sus palomas, o mejor dicho, las obligan a prostituirse.

La azabache abrió los ojos como platos, lo que le dio a entender a Sakura que no sabía nada del tema. Suspiró de nuevo y decidió continuar:

—Gaara me contó que las chicas que entran a la casa de citas de la Gran Manzana, sólo pueden salir de un modo: muertas —ante la atónita mirada de la chica, Sakura cerró los ojos—. Ninguna chica que haya entrado a Nueva York, ha salido con vida, es por eso que ellos viajan de ciudad en ciudad alrededor del mundo, para pasar desapercibidos por la policía. Ellos, en conjunto con otros mafiosos traficantes, forman parte de la organización criminal más grande y silenciosa del mundo, porque se mueven en el bajo mundo sin dejar huella.

—Sa-Sakura-chan, creo que-

—Hinata —interrumpió demandante—. Sinceramente no creo que lo que tu sientas por él sea cariño, ni mucho menos amor... Y es por ello que debes quedarte conmigo, para desenmascararlos de una vez por todas.

Esta vez terminó por desencajar la mandíbula. Sakura le estaba pidiendo desistir de la idea de intentar escapar; arriesgar su vida para luchar en contra de una organización de cientos de personas. Prácticamente la estaba invitando a suicidarse.

—Antes de que te niegues, deja que te explique.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, preso de la incertidumbre por saber sobre el paradero de su amiga. Ya eran tres días que no sabía nada de ella y se sentía impotente al no tener ninguna pista sobre dónde podía estar. Era frustrante su situación.

—Naruto, cálmate —una vez más, el mayor intentó mantenerlo sentado—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero pronto la encontraremos.

—¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme, Kakashi-sensei?! —vociferó con las manos sobre su rubio cabello—. Quien se la haya llevado, le puede hacer daño. ¡Y para colmo, Sakura no llega!

Kakashi se frotó el puente de la nariz; no haría entender a su alumno por más que lo intentara, así que dejaría así las cosas por el momento. Se posicionó a su lado y tocó su hombro con fuerza, evitando que diera más pasos de un lado a otro.

—Sé como te sientes, pero si te vuelves loco, será un problema más —apuntó cansado—. Sakura me dijo que tenía una idea de lo que ha pasado, así que debemos esperar a que vuelva.

—Kakashi-sensei —habló el rubio más calmado—. Yo creo saber quién se llevó a Hinata.

—¿Oh, si? —cuestionó el mayor, suspicaz—. Te escucho.

—Sasuke Uchiha, sensei —Naruto habló, dejando a Kakashi con los ojos fijos en un punto inexistente—. Creo que Sasuke tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Hinata.

 **-To be continued...-**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Disculpen la tardanza! De verdad que no quería abandonar esta historia, pero las circunstancias, la escuela y el trabajo me orillaron a pausarla. Estuve a punto de dejarla u.u es por eso que me disculpo ante todos ustedes, no merecen que un escritor pause o abandone sus historias._

 _Pero en fin, espero volver con toda la actitud, porque veo que si les ha gustado esto (me siento tan conmovida). Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Prometo echarle ganas a este proyecto._

 _¿Y, les gustó? ¿Creen que de verdad Hinata nunca estuvo enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Naruto logrará encontrarlas? Creo que me emocioné de más XD_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _gab_**

 ** _holy24_**

 ** _Goten Trunks5_**

 ** _Zareh_**

 _Y a todas aquellas hermosas personas que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o la han comenzado a seguir... ¡Los adoro!_

 _Si el capítulo les pareció bueno, malo, corto o con demasiado OOC, no duden en comentar. Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo._

 ** _P.D:_** _Zareh, eres una escritora increíble. Tus historias SasuHina me han cautivado... Me he enamorado de ti (Hablando de fanfics en el buen sentido)._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡Nos leemos pronto! (\•3•)/_


	4. Compasión: ¿Por ella?

**Advertencia:** Clasificasión (M) por violencia, lenguaje, posibles muertes y temas para adultos. Por ahora se mantendrá en (T), pero en capítulos futuros se cambiará.

 **N/A:** Historia basada en hechos reales.

* * *

IV.

"Compasión: ¿Por ella?"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre caracterizado por su amabilidad, ni mucho menos por demostrar sus sentimientos. De hecho, todo aquel que tenía la _dicha_ de conocerlo, podría decir que era un hombre sin corazón y egoísta, siempre preocupándose por él mismo. Tal vez era verdad frente a la sociedad, sin embargo, el hecho de decir que _«No tenía corazón»_ era demasiado, incluso para él mismo.

Eso sin mencionar a su hermano mayor: Itachi Uchiha. Uno de los mejores miembros de la organización criminal "Akatsuki", responsable de secuestro y trata de blancas, al menos hasta el momento; mantenía un ápice de sadismo y crueldad con sus víctimas en cada momento que se le presentaba, era despiadado y no le interesaba en absoluto el dolor que causaba en las mujeres que secuestraba, las cuales no rebasaban los veinte años de edad.

Itachi, al igual que Sasuke, eran conocidos en el bajo mundo como personas huecas, así como también eran sumamente populares entre la organización, debido a su historial "casi" impecable de trabajos excelentemente ejecutados. Siempre era lo mismo: ambos se dedicaban a elegir a una chica con buenas proporciones y de aspecto inocente, las enamoraban, las investigaban y al final, las secuestraban para sus bajos propósitos. Pero, ¿eso realmente los complacía?

—¡Mierda! Estúpida mujer entrometida.

De no haber sido por el sonoro portazo y la voz molesta de Gaara, Sasuke hubiera continuado sumido en sus pensamientos, recostado sobre el respaldo de su cómodo sillón. Levantó perezosamente la cabeza en su dirección y gruñó, esperando a que el pelirrojo hablara de nuevo.

—Deberías ponerles una correa a tus mujerzuelas, Uchiha... ¡Estoy harto de ellas!

—Y tú deberías cerrar la boca un momento, Gaara —respondió irritado el azabache—. Aún no entiendo porqué trajiste a Sakura, no nos sirve.

—Para salvar tu trasero, idiota.

Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón, cruzando ambos brazos tras su nuca y sonriendo de lado. Ese acto hizo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo, a la vez que escuchó un leve gruñido frustrado por parte del mismo. Entonces cerró los ojos, emitiendo un leve suspiro.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestionó con simpleza, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¿Para qué otra cosa, entonces? —Gaara respondió de la misma manera, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No seas imbécil, Gaara —esta vez se levantó de golpe y lo miró fulminante—. Sakura no representaba ningún peligro para mí. Con tan sólo chasquear mis dedos, podía tenerla a mis pies, ¿acaso crees que ella diría algo de esto? Antes de eso le corto la lengua.

Gaara lo miró desafiante, posicionándose frente a él. Tal vez se había precipitado al tomar como rehén a Sakura sin antes analizar la situación o consultarlo con los Uchiha anteriormente, pero él era un hombre que no obedecía órdenes y hacía las cosas a su manera.

—¿No será que estás interesado en ella? —apuntó cabreado Sasuke, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos negros—. Ella es una chica bonita. Quizás no tanto como Hyuuga, pero sin duda es digna de un hombre como tú o yo.

—Parece que el interesado aquí eres tú.

Sasuke se contuvo de reír estrepitosamente. El hombre al que tenía enfrente se había encargado de hacer un comentario que sobrepasó el humor del Uchiha, haciendo que la burla fuera contenida en su máximo punto. Ahora comprendía que ese sujeto no lo conocía en absoluto.

¿Sasuke Uchiha, interesado en Sakura Haruno?

Era cierto que ambos habían tenido un par de encuentros casuales por las noches, o que habían compartido la cama en una de esas tantas noches, pero en realidad, las había pasado con muchas otras mujeres, que por cierto eran mejores amantes. Sakura no representaba nada en su vida y a él le daba exactamente lo mismo si su hermano Itachi, su padrastro, o incluso Gaara la mataba.

—Realmente eres estúpido.

Con esas palabras, Sasuke estuvo dispuesto a abandonar la oficina en la que se encontraban, con un sólo pensamiento en mente: el pelirrojo de verdad estaba interesado en aquella mujer, lo notaba en su rostro. Esa sería una gran desventaja para él, porque en cualquier momento, estaba seguro que Gaara los traicionaría por una mujer. Ya lo había hecho una vez cuando se enamoró de otra chica y no dudaba que se repitiera la situación.

—Uchiha, mañana se llevan a tu paloma —tras las palabras de Gaara, Sasuke se detuvo por impulso—. El jefe consiguió una buena tarifa por su virginidad.

—Que no se te olvide que tú, Itachi y yo iremos a Nueva York. Él quiere vernos a los tres —recordó con molestia el moreno—. Y también recuerda que es Hinata, no paloma.

—¿Acaso no da igual? —suspiró el pelirrojo—. En cuanto llegue a la gran manzana, su virginidad será vendida al mejor postor.

La mano de Sasuke se tensó hasta formar un puño en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras. No concebía que Hinata aún fuera inmaculada y él no hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para tener sexo con ella. Ahora resultaba que su pureza fuera subastada por cualquier hombre.

No. Él no podía quedarse quieto y esperar que cualquier extraño le pusiera sus manos y su cuerpo encima, sin siquiera haber probado su piel, sus senos y sus piernas; se volvía loco de sólo pensar que había trabajado con una niña tan hermosa y de buen cuerpo en vano, sin haber disfrutado de sus gemidos, aunque estos fueran de dolor.

Gaara se percató del cambio repentino de conducta por parte del azabache, así que no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para zafarse del reciente pensamiento que éste tenía sobre él y evitar que lo enganchara aún más con Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? —su tono de voz fue ronco—. ¿Acaso esa chica nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo?

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, molesto por la burla del pelirrojo; intentó contenerse de cometer una locura e ir hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, para tomar posesión de lo que, por _derecho_ , le pertenecía: su virginidad. Sin embargo, también deseaba romper uno o dos dientes de la boca de Gaara, para que de una vez por todas dejara de hablar.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—Oh, ya veo —el chico de las ojeras insistió con interés—. La zorrita de Hyuuga le vendió el culo a Naruto Uzumaki, antes que a ti.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia del moreno. Se dio media vuelta y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a un satisfecho Gaara con brusquedad, estampándolo en la pared; sus dientes rechinaban debido a la presión ejercida y su entrecejo se encontraba firmemente arrugado; su puño se había levantado a la altura de sus rostros, con la clara intención de golpearlo.

Gaara sonrió ladino, le encantaba hacer rabiar al Uchiha con ese tipo de especulaciones y más aún, cuando se trataba de mujeres o negocios. Le entretenía ver el rostro colérico de su compañero -y rival- hasta que terminaba en esa situación, a punto de golpearlo por insignificancias. Era su rutina.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, o te mato! —gruñó ejerciendo presión sobre la tela de la camisa.

—¡¿Crees que obedecería a un imbécil como tú?! —enfrentó de la misma manera Gaara.

Una vena se asomó en la irritada frente de Sasuke. El pelirrojo lo estaba provocando y si seguía así, no sabía cómo terminaría el meollo del asunto.

No era cuestión de sentimientos, él estaba completamente seguro de que no sentía ni siquiera lástima por aquella chica de ojos perlados; tampoco era su rivalidad con Gaara, porque sabía que podía matar a ese tipo en el momento que deseara, sin tener ningún remordimiento. Era su orgullo. El orgullo que sentía al presumir frente a su hermano y padrastro, que se había hecho del cuerpo de una chica bonita en la primera semana de embaucarla; sentía su ego como hombre, quebrarse ante en bardo pensamiento de que alguien más podría disfrutar antes que él, uno de sus preciosos _trofeos._

Sintió su sangre arder ante el último pensamiento. Esa niña Hyuuga no sería la primera en escaparse de sus manos como mujer, él necesitaba probar el néctar de su cuerpo lo antes posible. No le importaba si echaba a perder los planes de su padrastro con ella, ya lo arreglaría después. Mientras tanto, necesitaba demostrarle al pelirrojo, así como a su hermano, que él era digno de ser llamado "despiadado" y que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera en la cama.

Soltó bruscamente a Gaara, quien ni se inmutaba ante su agarre y dio largas zancadas hacia la puerta, con el objeto de ir al sótano, donde mantenían encerrada a Hinata. Ni siquiera se percató de que una mujer entró antes de que él saliera y lo había llamado con solemne dulzura, inclusive llegó a empujarla ante su atónita mirada y la monótona del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó ella cuando Sasuke desapareció de su vista—. ¿A dónde va mi novio?

—No me interesa a donde vaya ese imbécil, Ino —respondió secamente—. Pero sé exactamente a quien buscará.

Antes de que Ino pudiera hacerle más preguntas, Gaara salió dando un fuerte portazo, dejándola intrigada.

* * *

—¡Tranquilízate! Espera a que lleguen. No podemos marcharnos sin ellos.

Kakashi sostenía con fuerza a un desesperado Naruto, quien hacía lo posible por liberarse de sus manos para poder salir lo antes posible de ahí. Primero se había enterado de la desaparición de su amiga Hinata y ahora le decían que la chica del que estaba enamorado, Sakura, también había desaparecido.

—¡No me tranquilizaré hasta encontrarlas, Kakashi-sensei! —vociferó impaciente. Aún intentaba zafarse del agarre, sin embargo, lo hacía con menor intensidad.

—Naruto —llamó su maestro—. Si te pones histérico, serán más problemas que atender. Debes estar calmado y ayudar en esto como alguien responsable, o de lo contrario, no te llevaremos con nosotros.

Al rubio no le quedó otra opción que resignarse a esperar la llegada de sus mentores; sentándose de nuevo sobre la silla de madera que antes ocupaba, bufó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, alegando mentalmente que los hombres aparecieran lo más pronto posible para poder partir al departamento de los hermanos Uchiha y hacerles unas cuantas preguntas. Era una suerte que Kakashi fuera un oficial policíaco.

Se formuló un silencio incómodo en la habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar en ese momento. La situación era tan tensa que se podía cortar con el mínimo rasguño; Naruto se imaginaba lo peor de Sasuke y pensar que Hinata y Sakura podían estar con él, lo ponía con los nervios a flor de piel. Y es que había estado investigándolo hacía un par de días y no halló absolutamente nada de información personal, lo cual le preocupaba aún más.

Cuando por fin llegaron Iruka y Jiraiya, Naruto se levantó de golpe, reclamándoles su tardanza cuando se trataba de un asunto serio; incluso le reclamó al _pervertido_ que no era el momento de estar con mujeres, a lo que comenzó una discusión sin sentido. Kakashi e Iruka sólo se limitaron a observar a ese par, que en ese momento parecía que habían olvidado la importancia de la situación y, suspiraron pesadamente.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada, mocoso! —masculló molesto el albino—. ¡Cuando crezcas entenderás!

—¡Ya no soy un niño, viejo pervertido! —imitó Naruto haciendo un puchero—. ¡Y entiendo perfectamente que está enfermo!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?!

Antes de que la discusión se tornara más larga, Kakashi decidió intervenía, alegando que ya era hora de irse hacia el departamento de los Uchiha, antes de que ellos comenzaran a sospechar o escaparan de Londres, en caso de que fuesen culpables de la desaparición de Hinata y Sakura. Ambos dejaron de pelear, sin embargo, seguían mirándose enfadados e incluso se mostraron la lengua mutuamente.

—Bien, el plan es el siguente-

—Espera, Iruka —interrumpió Jiraiya—. Tengo un mejor plan. Uno que no involucra un escándalo y mantendrá a pocos miembros de la policía en esto. Tengo una espía que es _amiga_ de los Uchiha y podrá mantenernos al margen de sus acciones. Por alguna razón, sospecho de ese tal Sasuke y su hermano, pero también sospecho que no están solos y no serán un problema fácil.

—¿Y qué propones? —cuestionó Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Esperar noticias de ella.

* * *

 ** _-Nueva York, E.E.U.U.-_**

—¡Señora! Es un placer tenerla aquí. El jefe la está esperando.

Un empleado del lugar se acercó cordialmente hasta la entrada, donde había llegado una mujer con un claro ceño fruncido y sus manos tensadas en puños. Ella se molestó al tener que entrar a un lugar tan repugnante como ese: una casa de citas. Prefería entrar a una sala de tortura que ahí, pero debía hacerlo gracias a la petición de su amigo.

—¡Soy señorita! —fulminó con la mirada al pobre empleado, que comenzaba a temblar—. Llévame cuanto antes hasta donde está tu jefe.

El hombre se repuso de inmediato y comenzó a adentrarse entre la multitud de personas que ahí habían. A simple vista, el lugar parecía una simple taberna de estilo rústico, con mesas y sillas de madera de roble y cuatro amplias barras y taburetes forrados de piel de zorro alrededor; estantes repletos de bebidas alcohólicas y empleados vestidos elegantemente con trajes de etiqueta; los clientes parecían ser hombres de clase alta y algunas mujeres de igual apariencia, no obstante, había féminas que vestían provocativamente y se acercaban con coquetería a los hombres, así como algunos hombres vestidos con tan sólo pantalones, se acercaban a las ebrias mujeres.

Ella suspiró mientras la invadía un escalofrío, seguía caminando a su alrededor y todo lo que veía le repugnaba. Detrás del tumulto de gente habían unas cuantas personas que se encontraban en pleno coito, sin siquiera inmutarse porque alguien los viera y, en los pasillos se encontraban otras cuantas postradas en el suelo, con un olor excesivamente fuerte a alcohol. Decidió enfocar su vista al frente para no asquearse con semejantes imágenes, antes de arrepentirse de hacer lo que tenía pensado. Todo por esa estúpida petición.

—Hemos legado, señorita —dijo animado el empleado, deteniéndose frente a una puerta—. El jefe estará muy contento de verla.

La mujer sólo asintió indiferente antes de que el empleado regresara a su puesto. Se quedó observando un momento la puerta, pensando en las consecuencias de entrar; una vez cruzara el umbral, no habría marcha atrás y se atendría a las posibilidades de salir victoriosa o perdedora. No importaba eso.

—Todo sea por Jiraiya y el bien de esas niñas.

Con ese susurro tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró lentamente, empujándola a la vez. Una vez abierta, entró dando pequeños pasos hasta que se encontró con el rostro que nunca había querido ver; el hombre, sentado detrás de un amplio escritorio y con los codos apoyados sobre este, la observó detenidamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina.

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Odiaba lo áspera que sonaba esa voz en sus tímpanos y el sarcasmo impregnado en ella; detestaba ver ese rostro con mirada penetrante y sonrisa maquiavélica que no dejaban de ir en su dirección. Lo odiaba.

Después de un momento de silencio, el hombre habló de nuevo:

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi proposición?

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Creo que este capítulo ha sido bastante vulgar, debido a su lenguaje explícito. Y creo que el siguiente capítulo vendrá cargado de más lenguaje explícito y tal vez (sólo tal vez) con limme o lemmon (no soy ninguna experta en eso, así que puedo saltarme de escribir esa parte)._

 _Con este capítulo, damos fin a nuestro prólogo de cuatro capítulos y comienzo al desarrollo y clímax de esta historia. ¿Romance? Sí, habrá romance, pero no del tipo al que están acostumbrados. Aquí los personajes sufrirán mucho, pero también les daré un respiro con un poco de amor._

 _¿Muertes? He de decir que me encanta matar a los personajes, pero hasta el momento no tengo planeado hacer este tipo de drama aquí, aunque más adelante tal vez lo haga._

 _Y bueno, agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _Hina Hyu 90_**

 ** _esther82_**

 ** _cherrymarce_**

 ** _nashita hime_**

 ** _hime-23_**

 ** _Blossom Komatsu_**

 ** _HinataUchihaKurosaki_**

 ** _Zareh_**

 ** _Lady Yuki_**

 _Y a todos aquellos que le han dado click en seguir o han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. Me alegra mucho que les guste esto._

 _Y ¿qué piensan? ¿quién creen que sea esa misteriosa mujer? ¿y el jefe de la casa de citas? ¿Lograrán salvar a Hinata y Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que siente Sasuke realmente? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les desagradó? Saben que pueden acudir a la caja de comentarios, me encanta leer sus críticas._

 ** _P.D:_** _HinataUchihaKurosaki, sí. Me alegra que te guste "Bring me to life" tanto como esta historia. Es genial tener a una lectora de ambos fandoms leyéndome. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias._

 _¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	5. Juego 1: ¿Escape o sexo?

**Advertencia:** A partir de este capítulo, la clasificación subirá a (MA) por excesiva violencia verbal y/o física, lenguaje soez y temas no aptos para algunas personas. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **N/A:** La historia de Hinata está basada en hechos reales; las demás situaciones sólo se apegan a la trama.

* * *

V.

"Juego 1: ¿Escape o sexo?"

* * *

Se dirigía con pasos poco cautelosos al cuarto ya concurrido en los últimos días, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba un claro enfado; aquel molesto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se había encargado de molestarlo descaradamente, sin importarle que se encontraba frente al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los _hijos_ de un miembro primordial de Akatsuki. Aquel hombre no era nadie para pensar incluso retarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Era cierto que muchas veces Gaara lo había provocado de la manera más sutil, silenciosa, pero directa posible; sin embargo, las pocas veces que lo atacaba de esa manera, lograba sacarlo por completo de sus casillas. No cabía duda de que aquel pálido y ojeroso chico era una molestia en su trabajo. Ni siquiera recordaba porqué se había unido a ellos ni cuando lo hizo.

Eso no importaba, por lo menos ahora. Sasuke se encontraba bastante alterado como para prestar atención a ello, o incluso a los insistentes reclamos de su novia Ino detrás de él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en algún momento, ella lo había dejado atrás, resignada de darle seguimiento. Ella sabía que en esa clase de situaciones, era mejor dejarlo solo, o de lo contrario se exaltaría más.

 _«Hyuuga desgraciada, nadie se atreve a rechazar a Sasuke Uchiha en la cama... Y tú no serás la primera zorra que lo haga.»_

Los pensamientos del Uchiha no se centraban en otra cosa que no fuera ella: Hinata Hyuuga, la única mujer con la que había mantenido una "relación" de una manera más formal. No entendía la razón por la cual él nunca se hubiera interesado en mantener relaciones sexuales con ella y eso lo hacía rabiar aún más. Inclusive con Sakura, la chica que sólo era un juguete para él, había ido directo al grano, expresándole que su relación sólo sería el sexo. Nada más.

 _¿Entonces por qué con Hinata era diferente?_

Si bien, ahora se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba con el único propósito de reclamar lo que -según él- le pertenecía, no estaba seguro de querer entrar a ese lugar; no deseaba ver a la chica de ojos perlados y cabello azabache porque, estaba seguro de que terminaría haciendo algo que él mismo no controlase. No obstante, ahí estaba. Con el orgullo carcomiendo su consciencia.

Se detuvo en seco tras haber llegado, observando fijamente la gruesa puerta de madera desgastada y húmeda. Dudó en tomar el picaporte áspero y oxidado para girarlo y finalmente entrar. Tras aquella puerta debía encontrarse ella, tan pura e inocente como la recordaba. Inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y se dispuso a entrar, pero la mano fue retirada del picaporte lentamente cuando escuchó voces dentro, así que instintivamente acercó su oreja a la puerta.

 _— ¿Por qué te aferras a él? Es absurdo._

Esa era la voz de Sakura, estaba seguro. Frunció el ceño, intuyendo que el tema de conversación era él.

 _—No me aferro a Sasuke-sama. Sólo busco algo bueno en su interior... Cualquier cosa que me diga que es un hombre bueno, como Naruto._

Definitivamente estaban hablando de él. Gruñó al escuchar el nombre de aquel rubio y sus manos se tensaron en puños; aunque no conocía mucho al Uzumaki, lo odiaba. No era por todas esas veces en que Hinata lo había mencionado y adulado como una persona maravillosa, era el dolor de cabeza que le generaba escuchar que alguien era mejor que él. Eso Hinata se lo había dejado claro en muchas ocasiones.

 _— ¡Basta, Hinata! No sigas con eso. Sasuke-kun no es como Naruto, él no nos quiere, ni siquiera se preocupa por lo que nos pueda pasar... ¿Crees poder estar enamorada de un hombre así?_

Por alguna razón, Sasuke restregó su oreja en la puerta, intentando escuchar lo mejor que podía. Si tan sólo Itachi se encontrara ahí, su tiempo fisgoneando ya hubiera terminado. Sakura volvió a hacer uso de la palabra:

 _— ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera puedes llamarlo de otra manera que no sea "Sasuke-sama", tal vez por respeto o miedo. Pero dime, ¿suele llamarse de esa manera a un novio?_

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el moreno comenzara a exasperarse, hasta que finalmente escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata:

 _—Creo que no, Sakura-chan._

El tono de voz fue más bajo esta vez, algo que a Sasuke se le comenzaba a dificultar. Entorno los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiese concentrarse más, pero, un color carmín apenas perceptible comenzaba a dislumbrarse en sus pálidas mejillas. Se encontraba cada vez más furioso.

 _— ¿No querías sentirte sola, cierto? Eso es lo que veo en ti. El previo rechazo de Naruto te hizo sentir tan mal que no tuviste otra opción para olvidarlo que intentar algo con Sasuke-kun. Una relación que basaste solamente en tus sentimientos de rechazo y compasión. Admítelo, Hinata: nunca amaste a Sasuke-kun, sólo lo utilizaste._

 _—Puede que tengas razón._

Fue entonces cuando la mente de Sasuke se quedó en blanco; entre abrió los labios y su entrecejo terminó con notorias arrugas; la vena en su sien parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y sus puños a impactar contra la pared en un solo golpe.

De nuevo era Naruto el punto de comparación, siempre había sido él. Lo peor del caso era que Hinata no lo había negado, e incluso había dicho que quizás él tendría algo del Uzumaki. Una de las mayores causas de su odio era ese rubio impertinente que siempre había intentado ser su amigo, mismo rubio que estaba presente en aquella conversación, donde él mismo parecía ser inferior, como siempre.

Aunque no era sólo eso. Había escuchado perfectamente decir a ese par que la chica de sangre Hyuuga lo había utilizado, en cierta forma, como su respaldo por lo sucedido con Naruto; una vez más, su orgullo había sido pisoteado. Pero esta vez había sido una de las futuras _palomas._ Era el colmo, el impenetrable Sasuke Uchiha había sido utilizado por una mujer despechada. Si en algún momento se había arrepentido de hacer lo que tenía en mente antes de escuchar aquella conversación, ahora estaba más decidido que nunca de hacer posesión de ella, como todo un Uchiha.

Con una nueva determinación, giró el picaporte y abrió con brusquedad la puerta, haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared y eso captara la atención de ambas féminas. Con un notable ceño fruncido y sus dientes rechinando, se acercó a Sakura dando largas zancadas. La tomó con brusquedad del brazo derecho y la levantó del suelo cual pluma, antes de que la pelirrosa comenzara a quejarse de dolor.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces? Me lastimas.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! —vociferó él, arrastrándola sin delicadeza con dirección hacia la salida.

Salió con Sakura a rastras, quien trataba inútilmente de zafarse del fuerte agarre que ejercía sobre su brazo, o por lo menos suavizarlo. Con un sonoro portazo, dejaron a una alarmada y preocupada Hinata dentro del cuarto, pero poco le importó a él. Ya volvería después.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó la de ojos jade con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿A d-dónde vamos?

— ¿No te dije que cerraras esa maldita boca? —le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira, mientras que su voz sólo desprendía rabia. Sakura no hizo más preguntas.

Sasuke no vio una mejor ocasión para ver de nuevo al pelirrojo que esa; mientras Gaara se dirigía al estacionamiento para poder marcharse, Sasuke lo llamó, logrando que éste se detuviera de mala gana. Al girarse, no pudo evitar fruncir los labios y mascullar un par de maldiciones en su mente. El moreno simplemente empujó con fuerza a Sakura frente a Gaara, a tal punto de hacerla caer al suelo y logrando que se raspara ambas rodillas, por lo que emitió un quejido.

— ¿Dónde está Ino? —preguntó el Uchiha—. Debo preparar a Hinata para el viaje.

—Acaba de irse.

—Te la dejo —señaló ala chica de ojos jade. Gaara lo miró incrédulo—. Haz lo que te plazca. A fin de cuentas es _tu_ responsabilidad.

—E-espera, Sasuke-kun —chilló Sakura—. ¡No me dejes aquí, quiero ir contigo!

—Eres una molestia, Sakura —gruñó el moreno dándole la espalda—. Si por mí fuera, tú estarías muerta. Lástima que no estás bajo mi cargo.

—Pero yo te amo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír con vigor ante el comentario de la chica y Gaara sólo la miró de reojo, cruzándose de brazos. Después de haber terminado su burla, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla sin delicadeza alguna, observándola a los ojos por unos segundos. Los ojos jade de Sakura comenzaban a cristalizarse, acto que a Sasuke le divertía aún más; esbozó una sonrisa ladina y habló:

— ¿Me amas? —ironizó—. Sakura, eres una estúpida. ¿Piensas que me conmoverás por decir eso? —la chica comenzaba a romper en llanto—. Entiende una cosa, mujer idiota: no eres digna de mí, me fastidias, eres ridícula, pobre y ni siquiera me sirves como mujer. ¿Acaso creíste que alguien como yo, podía fijarse en alguien como tú? Eres patética.

Sakura no soportó más las hirientes palabras del Uchiha, así que frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada afilada a su ancha espalda, que se adentraba de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, aún con los ojos acuosos.

— ¡Desgraciado hijo de puta!

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron sutilmente, sin perder su postura rígida e imperturbable; Sasuke terminó por formar un puño y darse media vuelta para encarar a la chica, encontrándose con su rostro afligido y las lágrimas al borde del colapso. Sonrió de lado, levantando su puño al aire y finalmente estampándolo en la suave mejilla de Sakura, causando que ésta impactara en el frío piso de concreto sin poder utilizar sus manos como apoyo, ya que se encontraban atadas tras su espalda.

Antes de que que el puño del Uchiha impactara de nuevo en otra parte del cuerpo de la chica, Gaara se posicionó frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿No tenías que ir a ver a Hyuuga?

El azabache sólo emitió un suspiro, mirando al pelirrojo de la misma manera. Comprendió al instante que, la intención de su compañero era alejar su presencia de ahí, evitando así un conflicto más grande. Tenía razón, debía ir a donde Hinata para inspeccionar que todo se encontrara bien, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sólo había cerrado la puerta del sótano, sin asegurarla con llave. Ella podía escapar mientra él estaba con ellos.

Por otro lado, entre cerró los ojos, buscando en Gaara una pizca de compasión o preocupación por la pelirrosa, sin embargo, no encontró nada más que una mirada vacía que sólo la sostenía para demostrar que no le tenía miedo. El pelirrojo no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por un Uchiha.

Aunque a Sasuke le dio mala espina el asunto. Primero, cuando él aún mantenía una relación con Hinata, Gaara le hacía preguntas indirectas acerca de Sakura, excusando que era la mayor estúpida de todas; después, cuando la operación de secuestro fue un éxito, ahí estaba de nuevo su compañero, llevando a Sakura consigo y alegando que podría resultar peligroso dejarla fuera; y por último, se interponía cuando él quería descargar su furia en ella, desviándolo con el tema de Hinata, como si defendiera a Haruno. Si eso continuaba de esa manera, no tendría otra opción que matar a esa mujer. Gaara podía descarrilarse de no desaparecerla del mapa.

—No pienses estupideces, Uchiha —para la sorpresa del moreno, Gaara advirtió, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Eso lo tranquilizó un tanto, después de todo, no había sucumbido ante los encantos de la pelirrosa. Aún—. Eres patéticamente predecible en tus momentos de ira.

Sasuke decidió restarle importancia al comentario del pelirrojo y, sin decir nada, se encaminó de nuevo hacia adentro con suma tranquilidad. Aunque no engañaba a nadie, por dentro lo consumía la inquina por las palabras expresadas por ambas chicas con anterioridad. Sakura sólo lo observó desde el suelo, con la mejilla ya inflamada y el escozor en aumento; tenía suerte de que no le hubiera golpeado con más fuerza, de lo contrario, estaba segura de que alguno de sus dientes ya no se encontraría en su lugar.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Gaara soltó un bufido molesto mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, dándole la espalda a Sakura y tomando posición de loto. Escuchaba sus sollozos sin cesar, lo cual le comenzaba a generar migraña; la chica no pararía de llorar en un buen rato y Gaara no estaba de humor para soportar eso.

—Él tiene razón —Sakura se giró a ver su espalda tras esas palabras—. Eres molesta.

—No me importa, viniendo de ti.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, que sólo era reemplazado por los hipidos de Haruno y, aunque cada vez se escuchaban con menor fuerza, eran suficientes para llenar la tensión que comenzaba a generarse. Pasaron varios minutos en esa tesitura, hasta que ulteriormente, Gaara decidió girarse sobre su lugar, quedando frente a Sakura. La miró por un momento antes de bufar de nuevo.

— ¡Hinata!

La pelirrosa de repente se alteró, tratando de levantarse para ir en búsqueda de Hyuuga. No podía permitir que ella y Sasuke se quedaran a solas, eso le causaba temor. No era por los celos que podría sentir de que le prestara más atención que a ella o la envidia de que fuera ella el factor primordial para todos. Sakura estaba preocupada por lo que el Uchiha pudiera hacer con Hinata; el miedo la invadió en un segundo, al ver el rostro del hombre del que estaba enamorada, totalmente desconocido. Sabía que Sasuke no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y podría hacerle daño a su compañera de calabozo.

— ¡G-Gaara-kun! —nombró desesperada—. Por favor, debemos ir a donde Hinata, o Sasuke-kun podría-

— ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo interrumpió sus palabras como si nada, con el mismo tono de voz áspero y calmado. Sakura se quedó callada, asimilando la pregunta; creyó que había cuestionado el porqué de su preocupación hacia Hyuuga, pero cuando la pregunta fue replanteada, dudó de su respuesta.

—Disculpa, ella está-

— ¿Por qué? —cortó de nuevo sus palabras—. ¿Por qué a él?

— ¿Él? —Sakura entendía cada vez menos el cuestionario de Gaara. Frunció el ceño y esperó a la próxima pregunta.

—Yo soy igual a él.

Ella terminó por exclamar su duda. En ese momento, su preocupación por Hinata desapareció casi por completo y su histeria cesó. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Por más que buscara en su rostro, algo que le dijera qué rumbo tomarían sus preguntas, no halló nada más que duda. Se sentía intimidada por la intensa mirada aguamarina que estaba recibiendo, pero no podía hacer nada más que sostener la suya de igual manera.

— ¿A quién?

—Sasuke Uchiha es una persona consumida por el odio —él parecía no escucharla—. No le importa nadie, sólo actúa por sus propios propósitos, su único deseo es la venganza y... —la rabia comenzaba a invadirlo. Se calmó—. Y aún así es amado.

—No entiendo.

— ¿Por qué, Sakura? —el pelirrojo comenzaba a exasperarse—. ¡¿Por qué Uchiha si es amado y yo no? Los dos somos iguales!

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella. Aquel hombre, imperturbable y temido por muchos, se encontraba al borde del colapso mental y era por causa de Sasuke. Por un momento sintió lástima por él, y no era para menos; desde que recordaba, el nombrado Gaara del Desierto no había entablado amistad con nadie, debido a su mal carácter y desorden mental. Al principio le restó importancia, pero al enterarse de la profundidad del asunto, ella misma había decidido romper esa barrera que lo dividía de la sociedad. Le ofreció su amistad.

En un inicio todo había sido una jugada, ya que, se enteró que Gaara era un _amigo_ de Sasuke. Ella había planeado conseguir la amistad del pelirrojo simplemente por conveniencia de atraer la atención del Uchiha, sin embargo, su pensar cambió con el pasar del tiempo; aunque no había conseguido iniciar por lo menos una conversación con él, su misteriosa vida comenzaba a captar su atención.

Y ahí estaba él. Sucumbiendo ante el rencor y manteniendo una charla con ella, que si bien, no era la más sofisticada, ya era _algo_ para ambos, que inconscientemente buscaban la compañía del otro. Sakura hubiera elegido otro lugar y otro momento de su vida para poder conocerlo mejor, de haber sido así, incluso sentía que podía simpatizarle. Pero ahora no.

—Todos —continuó él—. Hyuuga, Yamanaka, tú... ¡Incluso Naruto Uzumaki le brindó su amistad! —Sakura se limitaba a escuchar—. Él no debería ser querido por nadie, porque es igual a mí.

— ¡No, Gaara-kun! —finalmente dijo la chica—. Sasuke-kun no es igual a ti —el pelirrojo hizo un gesto, pero ella continuó—: Él es un hombre que sabe lo que le conviene, en cambio tú te limitas por algo tan simple... Él es superior a ti.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?! —el temperamento de Gaara se intensificaba cada vez más—. Siempre has vivido plenamente, con una familia, amigos que te quieren y un hombre que te ama... ¡Nunca me entenderás a mí o a Uchiha!

Sakura se sintió impotente, la mirada furtiva que le sostenía el chico la asustaba y, más aún, le dolía. No entendía porqué Gaara le provocaba lástima, pero estaba segura de que él no quería recibirla de nadie.

Él tenía razón. No era nadie para decir que Sasuke era mejor que él, cuando ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlos mejor a ambos; no podía juzgar a uno u otro si no conocía sus vidas. Además, ella no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba. Tenía padres que la querían y cuidaban, amigos que la procuraban y a él, Naruto Uzumaki. El chico que la amaba como ningún otro, quien siempre la esperó, a pesar de saber que ella mantenía sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Bajó la cabeza, sentía sus mejillas arder y no precisamente por el golpe de Sasuke.

—Sakura —ella escuchó su llamar tras un suspiro—. ¿Sabes por qué me llaman _Gaara del Desierto_?

* * *

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar palabras o súplicas por clemencia, él tenía clara su intención desde el principio, desde que escuchó aquellas palabras, las cuales resonaban en su cabeza como abejas. Quizás, si ella hubiera cooperado desde el principio con sus perspicaces cortejos e insinuaciones, la historia sería otra. Esta vez iba decidido y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

Entonces abrió la puerta de una patada y la vio. Como siempre la recordaba: temerosa y sumisa. Lo más probable era que tuviera miedo de su conducta y apariencia en ese momento, de alguna manera eso le divertía. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se sintió extraño, no deseaba internamente que la chica desarrollara miedo de el y, por consecuente, odio. Hinata era bastante inteligente, pero externamente la dominaba la timidez.

Aunque, una parte de él agradecía que fuera de esa manera, de lo contrario, la muchacha sabría manejar las pocas cartas que tenía a su favor; ya lo había hecho una vez con él, lo admitía, así que no dudaba que lo hiciera de nuevo. Claro, si llegaba a controlar aquel temor.

—Tranquila. No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Aquello desconcertó a la chica, por lo que consecuentemente frunció los labios y sus manos, aún detrás de su espalda, se tensaron. Sasuke sonrió de lado, ignorando todavía el hecho de que ella hubiera desatado sus manos y se colocó en cuclillas para observarla mejor. Definitivamente había un ligero cambio en su rostro y no eran las ojeras que comenzaban a adornar sus perlados ojos. Se veía decaída, cansada y tensa. No la culpaba, en la situación que se encontraba era lógico que estuviese así, o incluso peor.

— ¿Q-qué quieres?

—A ti —respondió él de inmediato—. O más bien, lo que tú puedas darme.

Hinata tragó grueso, esas palabras no le gustaban nada y tenía un mal presentimiento. Si bien, aún confiaba en que Sasuke no actuara imprudentemente, su duda se agrandaba al ver sus ojos negros brillar lascivamente. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar.

—No te preocupes —su sonrisa era cada vez más maliciosa—. Tengo una proposición para ti. Estoy seguro de que sabrás tomar la decisión correcta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Ella titubeó en formular su pregunta.

—Me vas a responder una pregunta. Si tu respuesta es satisfactoria para mí, me iré y me abstendré de hacer lo que tengo pensado —explicó. Por alguna razón, Hinata sospechaba que no sería algo bueno—. En cambio, si me haces enfadar, me veré en la penosa necesidad de _jugar_ contigo.

—De todas formas, tendré que responder aunque me niegue, ¿cierto?

— ¡Eres astuta! —Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa—. Pero no me refería a eso cuando mencioné que sabrías tomar la mejor decisión. Eso será hasta que nuestro _pequeño_ juego comience.

El énfasis en esa palabra, hizo que la piel de Hinata sintiera una corriente eléctrica y se erizara al instante. Se preguntaba por el paradero de Sakura y lo que hubiera podido pasarle, pero ahora se preocupaba más por lo que el Uchiha pudiera hacer con ella en esa condición, aprovechándose de su desventaja.

—C-comienza ahora —susurró, cediéndole la palabra.

—Bien —el moreno cerró los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos, un brillo ensombrecedor se asomó en sus pulilas. Estaba excitado—. ¿Qué sientes por el bastardo de Naruto?

— ¿Naruto? —vaciló ella. Sasuke esperaba impaciente por su respuesta—. Es mi amigo, no sé porqué-

— ¡Mientes! —gritó él con el temperamento elevado—. Eres una maldita mentirosa.

—Sasuke-sama, es la-

— ¡Cierra la boca, zorra! —después de interrumpirla con esas palabras, el sonido de un golpe resonó en el lugar. Sasuke le había propinado una fuerte cachetada.

La fuerza fue tal, que un hilillo de sangre pronto adornó la comisura de los labios de Hinata, su labio inferior había sufrudo una cortadura y sus encías sangraban. El dolor no se hizo esperar, por lo que instintivamente llevó su mano a la zona afectada, dándose por descubierta ante él; Sasuke se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no reaccionó. En vez de eso su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Por primera vez se había sentido bien para él actuar de esa manera. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal y expandiéndose alrededor de su cuerpo; su mano hormigueaba satisfactoriamente y, por lo tanto, la sensación de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y mente. Si eso lo causaba un golpe, no se imaginaba lo que causaría un acto sexual. Quería intentarlo, pero debía esperar a que su plan resultará bien.

—Me has hecho enfadar, Hinata —actuó ofendido—. Ahora tendrás que jugar conmigo.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de su mentón con la muñeca. Aquel mal presentimiento era cada vez más intenso y denso, pero lo peor era que él no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente. A simple vista, parecía que era un simple capricho de un loco, pero en un contexto más profundo era como si en verdad fuera un completo psicópata.

—N-no me interesa.

—No te pregunté —recalcó sin despegar su vista de ella—. Además, sé que cambiarás de parecer, después de todo, te conviene.

— ¿De qué se trata? —la curiosidad terminó por dominarla después de la palabrería de Sasuke.

—Sencillo... Escape o sexo.

Si en algún momento, Hinata había mantenido la más mínima esperanza porque sus sospechas no fueran ciertas y, Sasuke no estuviera pensado en algo desquiciado, en ese momento todas sus expectativas de poder salir de ese horrísono lugar se redujeron a cero por ciento. Sus labios no paraban de temblar y sus manos tampoco, por lo que, con toda la fuerza que tuvo, alcanzó a cubrirlos.

— ¡Dijiste que no harías nada que yo no quisiera!

—Y no lo haré —excusó Uchiha, levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho—. Pero estoy seguro de que querrás esto.

—Definitivamente no acepto nada de-

—Te dejaré ir —el interrumpir a Hinata se había convertido en un hábito—. A ti y a la estúpida de Sakura.

Todo eso no le cuadraba a Hinata... ¿Por qué Sasuke de repente decidía darles la libertad a ella y a Sakura? Se suponía que ella misma era el resultado de varios meses de labor entre los Uchiha, una mujer prometedora en el mundo al que estaba destinada pasar; ahora él le ofrecía la libertad de una manera sumamente extraña.

 _Pero todo premio tenía un precio._

El lema de los Uchiha siempre había sido ese. Desde que Itachi flaqueó por primera vez en ese negocio, ambos hermanos prometieron nunca involucrarse más de lo debido con una mujer. No obstante, cuando alguno de ellos realizaba alguna apuesta de ese tipo, debían estar conscientes que cualquiera que fuese el resultado, lo aceptarían sin rechistar, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto al Uchiha menor. Él se sentía con la confianza plena, después de todo, nunca había perdido en esa clase de apuestas y confiaba en que esta vez no fuera así. Además, tenía un As bajo la manga.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —cuestionó la chica dudosa.

—Satisfacer un deseo carnal.

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, cada vez el miedo era mayor y se le dificultaba ocultarlo. Cada palabra, gesto y movimiento por parte de Sasuke le revolvían el estómago; tenía náuseas de tan sólo pensar en un posible futuro cercano.

—Escucha, Hinata —el muchacho comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. La dinámica es sencilla: en el estacionamiento, que está subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, se encuentra Sakura —se tomó un respiro antes de continuar—: mi auto es de color azul rey, podrás usarlo para escapar con ella tan lejos como desees; Gaara está con ella ahora, pero no tendrás ningún problema con él, estoy seguro de que no se interpondrá en su camino.

—No entiendo.

—Lo único que tendrás que hacer es adivinar en dónde se encuentran las llaves de mi auto —apuntó tenaz—. Y para ello, tendrás tres oportunidades. Si acertas, te prometo que no iré tras de ustedes y nunca más sabrás de mí... Pero si fallas en cada una, tendrás un castigo excitante: si fallas en la primera oportunidad, yo te quitaré la blusa y haré lo que desee contigo por tres minutos; si fallas en la segunda oportunidad, te quitaré los pantalones y tendré otros cinco minutos para hacer lo que me plazca... Y si fallas en la tercera oportunidad, no pondrás resistencia a todo lo que te haga después de quitarte la ropa interior.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Hinata estaba anonadada después de escuchar los bizarros propósitos del azabache.

—Tranquila, si fallas en cualquiera de las oportunidades, te daré un minuto para correr. Claro, yo no te lo permitiré tan fácil.

La chica de sangre Hyuuga se sintió desfallecer, su corazón latía deprisa y su sangre no circulaba correctamente. Ahora comprendía la razón por la cual él mismo se hacía llamar _Demonio._ Sus bajos deseos, en conjunto con esa tétrica expresión en su rostro, lo hacían ver como un verdadero demonio.

Sin embargo, debía pensar en plural y ver por el bien de Sakura. Además, siendo optimista, tenía la oportunidad de ser libre sin que Sasuke la persiguiera. El había prometido dejarla en paz si ella ganaba el juego. Aunque no estaba segura de ganar y el chico, parecía estar fuera de sus cabales. Debía tener absoluto cuidado.

Sus piernas fueron desatadas por él, dejándola moverlas libremente. Tomó la cantidad suficiente de aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y exclamó efusivamente:

—En tus pantalones, bolsillo izquierdo —actuó impulsivamente, quería irse cuanto antes.

Antes de que Sasuke tomara la palabra, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. No le importaba si era a bordo de un automóvil o con la fuerza de sus piernas, debía encontrar a Sakura y marcharse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino principal cuando algo la detuvo del brazo. Sasuke no se encontraba contento.

—Error.

Enredó sus varoniles dedos entre las finas hebras negras del cabello de Hinata con una fuerza para nada débil, inclusive le arrancó unos cuantos cabellos, logrando que ella soltara un quejido; la arrastró hasta el fondo del cuarto nuevamente, a pesar de la resistencia que ponía y la tiró sin piedad al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara el codo izquierdo.

Se colocó encima de ella y, antes de que empezara a forcejear con sus largas uñas, la sujetó de ambas manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, la otra la utilizó para arrancar los botones de la ya sucia blusa; comenzó a besar su cuello sin escrúpulos mientras hacía pedazos la prenda y se dedicaba a acariciar su vientre; lamía sus hombros y chupaba su clavícula, provocándole varios hematomas.

 _Pasó un minuto._

Pasó a sus labios, besándolos con exhorta desesperación, sin atender el asunto de Hinata intentaba apartarlo con toda la fuerza que poseía, mientras apretaba los párpados y ahogaba un gemido de dolor al sentir los colmillos del Uchiha cortarle el labio inferior aún más, la había mordido.

 _Dos minutos._

Él soltó sus manos para dedicarse a acariciar sin ponderación su espalda y vientre, llegando a marcar ambos sitios con las uñas. Otro gemido por parte de Hinata. Mientras él se en el placer carnal que estaba experimentando, ella sufría del martirio por el que pasaba. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, muriendo en su barbilla.

—Pasaron los tres minutos —acota el hombre excitado—. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Con toda la voz que le quedaba, Hinata gritó. Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y tampoco le importaba que Sasuke la viera llorar, así que rompió en llanto. Si bien, aún tenía dos oportunidades más, ella desconfiaba en exceso de su ex-novio y casi podía asegurar que su dichoso juego, fuera un completo fiasco.

Aún así, con voz lastimera, habló antes de que él hiciera uso de la palabra:

—Están en tu oficina. Ni siquiera las traes contigo.

—Debo admitir que eres inteligente y lograste deducir que no las traigo conmigo ahora mismo —parló con fingido asombro—. Pero estás equivocada... De nuevo.

Esa era la señal que le indicaba correr de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez no logró dar ni un solo paso antes de que Sasuke jalara del cabello de nueva cuenta y la arrastrara hasta la pared contraria a la puerta. Con una fuerza bestial, él arrancó la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera bajarlos, sintió un inmenso dolor en su entrepierna, lo que lo obligó a alejarse de ella.

— ¡Maldita puta!

Hinata le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en su parte sensible, acto que le dio la ventaja de salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Salió del sótano, pero, aun con el dolor palpando su entrepierna, Sasuke salió disparado en su persecución.

Hyuuga hubiera escapado exitosamente y dejado atrás a un adolorido Uchiha, de no haberse tropezado en el penúltimo escalón que conectaba con el pasillo hacia la salida. El error más insignificante le había ocurrido justamente en ese momento. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió su pierna ser fuertemente sujetada. Uchiha la había atrapado.

— ¿Creíste que podías escapar tan fácil de mí, zorrita?

Si no estuviera despierta, hubiera jurado que eso era una pesadilla. La voz de Sasuke parecía la de un animal enjaulado, el cual quería mostrar su lado salvaje lo más posible. Tragó grueso y trató de patearlo con su otra pierna. Lo que no reparó, fue el puño que iba en dirección a su vientre.

 _Dolor._

No pudo comparar ningún golpe que le había propiciado su primo Neji o sus padres con ese; al menos sabía que ellos lo hacían como reprimenda a su mala conducta. El dolor físico era casi tan intenso como el dolor psicológico. Sasuke se estaba encargando de humillarla y hacerla sentir débil e impotente.

Posteriormente, lo único que sintió fue sus largos cabellos ser jalados, nuevamente, por la mano de un Sasuke encolerizado; la levantó con brusquedad hasta la altura de su rostro y lo acercó peligrosamente al suyo, mirándola despectivamente.

—No trates de tomarme el pelo, estúpida.

A continuación, terminó por azotarla en los escalones, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza y comenzara a sangrar. Prosiguió a bajarle los pantalones y acarició sus muslos con la depravación calcada en su rostro; a esas alturas, el juego había perdido el interés de Sasuke, poco le importaba si seguía o no. De igual forma, Hinata no adivinaría en dónde estarían sus llaves.

Pellizcó sus glúteos como si de masa se trataran, siguió lamiendo sus mejillas, llevándose a su lengua el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, que no paraban de salir de sus perlados ojos; repartió besos por sus hombros y cuello, dejando un, apenas perceptible, rastro de saliva; una de sus manos ascendió hasta su pecho y lo atrapó por sobre la tela de su sostén estrujándolo una y otra vez, provocando un movimiento involuntario por parte de Hyuuga.

Jadeó. Estaba encima de ella y se estaba volviendo loco. Todo cuando sintió la erección de su miembro hacerse más grande cada vez. Le dolía mantenerla entre sus pantalones mientras jugaba con el cuerpo de Hinata. No espero un solo segundo para deshacerse de sus pantalones, junto a su bóxer en un sólo movimiento.

Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo por un instante de continuar su acto: Hinata aún forcejeaba, aunque con movimientos torpes y débiles, en un vano intento por liberarse de él. Su convicción era fuerte, lo admitía, pero él se estaba encargando de debilitarla.

Ella siquiera abría los ojos, desde que Sasuke comenzó a acariciarla, apretó con fuerza los párpados, esperando que todo fuese una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar. No quería ver a su agresor y comprobar, por enésima vez, que se trataba del mismo hombre con el que había mantenido una relación, tan sólo unos días atrás. No abriría los ojos. No quería encontrarse con la aceitunada mirada de él, lanzándole satisfacción.

Él se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que le tomó el mentón sin delicadeza y la obligó a girar su cabeza frente a él. No consiguió que abriera los ojos, tampoco la obligaría o estaba seguro de que terminaría por sacárselos y dejarla tuerta.

Por ahora sólo quería cogerla, hacerla suya de una vez y demostrarle a su hermano que no era un perdedor, como siempre le decía. Así que terminó por arrancarle el sostén y dejar al descubierto sus voluptuosos pechos; se relamió los labios y, una de sus manos comenzó a masajearlo, no de una forma sensual o erótica. Sus uñas se clavaban alrededor de su pezón y este se tiñó rápidamente de un leve color rojo, gracias a los pellizcos y jalones que recibía; el otro pecho no se quedó atrás, su boca tomó posesión de él y pronto, el pezón comenzó a sangrar, al igual que el otro. Sus dientes lo mordían como si de goma demascar se tratase.

—Eres mía... Mi perrita.

Era evidente que había perdido hasta el último de sus sentidos en algún momento y, aunque la chica se abstuvo de hablar o emitir queja alguna, a Sasuke le enloquecían sus propias palabras.

Abandonó la actividad con sus pechos y enfocó su atención en la parte baja, que sólo era cubierta por sus bragas de encaje. Por un momento se sorprendió. Nunca hubiera creído que una niña tan tímida y anticuada usara ese tipo de interiores. Le restó importancia y comenzó a bajarlas con una lentitud dolorosa, dolorosa para su miembro que le exigía entrar en la cavidad de la chica. Terminó con eso y la observó por un momento. Definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderlo: la rasurada zona despertó en su totalidad a su miembro.

Antes de experimentar con la virginidad de la chica con el coito, introdujo dos de sus dedos entre las paredes vaginales, sintiéndose totalmente extasiado al sentir húmeda ésa zona. Un gruñido escapó inconscientemente de sus labios cuando se dedicó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, mientras su otra mano se masturbaba a sí mismo.

Estaba enfermo, lo admitía. Pero cualquier hombre en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo con ella si se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad. Él mismo había tratado de contenerse en varias ocasiones, pero era un hombre con necesidades, después de todo.

Un gemido. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó por parte de la chica para terminar con aquello cuanto antes. En toda la sesión no había emitido sonido alguno, hasta ahora.

No dudó ni un segundo en terminar de quitarle los pantalones y abrirle las piernas. No supo en qué momento ella había dejado de forcejear, después de todo su voluntad no sería eterna, pensó mientras sonreía para sus adentros.

Hinata ahogó un grito desgarrador en su garganta. Sasuke entró de bruces en ella, en una sola estocada, misma que le provocó el sangrado de su vagina. Sin aadvertencia, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, respirando con dificultad sobre el oído de Hyuuga, quien no paraba de derramar lágrimas debido al dolor causado. Cada vez se movía con más fiereza, sin siquiera pensar en la estabilidad de ella o de su cuerpo. No pensaba en nada que no fuera saciar su necesidad sexual.

Estocada tras estocada. Gruñido tras gruñido. Maldición tras maldición, Sasuke estaba cada vez más al borde del orgasmo. Sentía la cavidad de Hinata cada vez más estrecha y eso lo excitaba aún más. No le importaba que se encontraran sobre las escaleras y que alguien pudiera encotrarlos, él disfrutaba de cada movimiento.

Besaba, chupaba y mordía sus pechos como un animal en celo; acariciaba, apretaba y arañaba sus muslos y glúteos como si ella fuese a escapar a esas alturas; sus bochornos eran cada vez más intensos y su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. Mantenía una de las femeninas piernas sobre su hombro y la otra la aprisionaba en un escalón, haciendo más accesible la entrada y salida de su erecto pene.

Continuó en el acto hasta que por fin lo sintió. El orgasmo, junto a un líquido blanco y viscoso se enterraron en la cavidad vaginal de Hinata, que no había hecho ruido alguno en todo el momento. Cuando el semen fue liberado por completo, se separó de ella con la misma brusquedad con la que entró y esperó un momento a que su miembro volviera a su forma flácida.

Miró a Hinata de reojo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de nueva cuenta el bóxer y los pantalones. Sus sentidos y pensamientos racionales volvían rápidamente, por lo que comenzaba adarse cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos.

En primer lugar, debió haberla dejado virgen, puesto que su virginidad ya había sido vendida; en segundo lugar, se dio cuenta de que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo el concepto que Itachi tuviera de él; en tercer lugar, ver a Hinata al borde de perder el conocimiento, desnuda y golpeada, le provocó una sensación pesarosa en su pecho, como si hubiera cometido el acto más aberrante en su historial.

No lo entendía. Había hecho eso con anterioridad y de peores formas, pero la culpabilidad no lo invadió nunca. No hasta ahora.

—S-Sasuke —para su gran sorpresa, Hinata lo llamó, y no con el sufijo _sama_ —. T-tus llaves... Están en... Tu auto... Pegadas en la puerta del... Piloto —terminó, antes de caer inconsciente.

Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Había sido un estúpido.

Había actuado sin pensar.

Él siempre había sido predecible.

Aún con ella.

Hinata. Había adivinado en esa última oportunidad el paradero de sus llaves.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Antes de que me maten o me lancen tomatazos, quiero decir a mi favor que no me sentí muy bien al escribir esto, ni siquiera sé si quedó decente. No soy ninguna experta en escribir escenas con violencia ni mucho menos con temas sexuales. Pero, como en toda histora basada en realidades, debe de haber alguna escena canónica, por más fuerte que sea._

 _Quiero aclarar que, a partir de este capítulo habrán escenas un poco salidas del contexto habitual, así que espero su más responsable lectura. Eso si, si quieren comentar algo al respecto o dar su crítica, yo los leeré con gusto. Eso me hará tener mejor experiencia en estos temas._

 _Admito que este capítulo ha quedado extremadamente largo, por lo que me vi en la penosa necesidad de acortarlo quitando una escena. En el próximo capítulo la añadiré. Pero sinceramente no creo volver a lograr escribir más de 6,000 palabras en uno solo, por lo que los siguientes serán más cortos._

 _Y por favor, no odien a Sasuke XD les prometo que para todo hay una explicación. Él también sufrirá mucho._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _Blossom Komatsu_**

 ** _cherrymarce_**

 ** _Lady Yuki_**

 ** _hime-23_**

 ** _Lizeth de uchiha_**

 ** _Korra56_**

 _Me alegra tanto que les esté gustando esto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su hermoso review, sin ustedes no habría mucho motor para continuar esta historia, me hacen muy feliz._

 _¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado largo? ¿Demasiado simple? Lo dejo a su criterio, ya saben que pueden acudir a la caja de comentarios por cualquier duda, crítica o comentario. Saben que ustedes son parte primordial para que este fic avance rápido._

 _Sin más que agregar, ¡Nos leemos! (\•3•)/_


	6. Juego 2: Contrarreloj

**Advertencia:** Clasificasión (MA) por excesiva violencia verbal y/o física, lenguaje soez y temas que pueden resultar no aptos para algunas personas. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **N/A:** La historia de Hinata está basada en hechos reales; las demás sólo se apegan a la trama.

* * *

VI.

"Juego 2: Contrarreloj"

* * *

 _«Sucia, tonta, inútil...»_

Sonrió. Aquellas palabras se impregnaban cada vez con más fuerza sobre su cerebro, afianzando un concepto masoquista sobre ella. Sus manos dejaron de temblar y con ellas comenzó a ordenar los cabellos que se encontraban fuera de lugar; se acomodó la blusa abotonada de seda lila, esperando no tener ninguna arruga para la presencia de su esperado acompañante de viaje; finalmente, buscó con la mirada algún rastro de imperfección o anomalía sobre su cuerpo, encontrando algunos moretones sobre sus piernas. Las cubrió con rapidez con la falda negra de holanes al detectarlos.

 _«Ya no vales nada... Nunca has valido nada...»_

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, tan desesperada como siempre. Volvió su vista al frente, donde se hallaba la puerta abierta y afuera, quizás, La rubia y el pelirrojo de custodios; parpadeó con pesadez, ella también comenzaba a exasperarse. Llevaba más de una hora sentada sin moverse de su posición, esperando al hombre que la llevaría a su nueva vida y su cuerpo ya empezaba a entumirse.

 _«Tú eres linda y tienes un cuerpo increíble. Deberías explotarlo como es debido.»_

Recordar aquellas palabras le hizo reír a carcajadas, acción que desconcertó a la fémina a lado suyo; se sentía tan ingenua que, en ese momento identificó el doble sentido de Sasuke al profesar esa frase. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista en aquel entonces, ni ella ni Sakura se encontrarían ahí, a la espera de Itachi. Aunque, de nada servía lamentarse, el pasado sólo le servía para aprender de sus errores y le ayudaba a almacenar odio. Odio hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Odio que en un principio le era imposible albergar, incluso aún cuando él mismo se encontraba violándola sin importarle su sufrimiento. Aún ahora, el rencor sólo se producía en el peor momento de sus recuerdos: cuando Sasuke la golpeaba. Era increíble que, a pesar de toda la humillación que había pasado a causa de él y sus agresiones psicológicas, ella aún no pudiera odiarlo del todo.

 _«Espero que logres sobrevivir a lo que te espera con mi hermano...»_

Ahora las palabras de Itachi tenían todo sentido. En aquella ocasión, cuando Sasuke los presentó, Itachi se había encargado de llenarla de dudas, dudas que comenzaban a tomar sentido después de lo acontecido. Sabía que no era una broma, pero lo que no sabía era la magnitud de la situación.

Recordar sólo le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa, acto que desconcertó a la pelirrosa a su lado. Le restó importancia, por lo que se sonrojó como si hubiera tenido un buen recuerdo. Lamentablemente no era así. Debajo de esa sonrisa, se escondían unas ganas inmensas de llorar, sin embargo, se prometió a sí misma que no lo volvería a hacer, ni siquiera cuando volvieran a violarla. Ella se había resignado a su destino y ni sus amigos, ni su familia estarían ahí para salvarla. Su padre se lo dejó claro.

 ** _-Flashback, dos meses atrás-_**

 _Hinata ya no se preocupaba en absoluto por su futuro ni por sus actividades académicas, todo aquello la tenía sin importancia desde hacía dos semanas atrás, tiempo que llevaba sin asistir a clases. Todos los días se quedaba en casa de los Uchiha, en compañía de Sasuke y muy pocas veces también Itachi. El hermano mayor casi siempre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, arreglando "asuntos importantes"._

 _Sin embargo, había algo que la mantenía mintiendo y era él, Sasuke. Por él, se atrevía a mentirle a su familia; su primo Neji le decía hasta el cansancio que cometía una tontería estar con el Uchiha y pronto se arrepentiría de sus acciones; y su padre le prohibió estrictamente volver a verlo cuando se enteró que él era la causa de sus faltas a clases._

 _Incluso se atrevió a insultarla y, en su momento más iracundo, abofetearla. Palabras como «zorra», «cualquiera», y «tonta» no faltaron en aquella discusión, donde Hinata trataba de justificar a su novio en vez de defenderse. Estaba claro que su padre no quería ver a Sasuke ni en pintura. Le advirtió a Hinata que, si volvía a verlo, podía olvidarse de que tenía una familia._

 _—¡¿Por qué?! —golpeó instintivamente la mesa con sus puños—. ¿Por qué mi padre es así?_

 _—Vamos, Hinata —habló con fastidio Sasuke, detrás de ella—. Tu padre nunca te quiso. No le importa tu felicidad ni nada que venga de ti._

 _Apretó los puños con más fuerza, llegando a crujir sus nervios. Tal vez su padre era estricto y a veces demasiado objetivo con sus hijas, pero las quería a ambas y, sólo veía por su bienestar. Él nunca demostró sus sentimientos con palabras o reacciones físicas, no obstante, las protegía y era por eso que quería alejarla de Sasuke. Como todo padre, intuía las verdaderas intenciones del Uchiha._

 _—Él sólo quiere verte brillar en una cosa —continuó el chico—: Como una mediocre ama de casa. De esas que sólo sirven para tener hijos y limpiar el suelo por donde caminan sus esposos; unas completas lamebotas, que con el tiempo se vuelven gordas y feas hasta que-_

 _—Basta —pronunció ella, apenas con un hilo de voz—. No sigas... Mi padre no es así como piensas._

 _—¿Ah, no? —Sasuke casi carcajea, le resultaba tan divertido manipularla—. Hinata, no seas estúpida. Nadie te quiere, no le importas a nadie... ¡Ni siquiera amigos tienes! —sus palabras eran cada vez más irónicas e hirientes—. Si no fuera por mí, estarías sola._

 _—Y-yo..._

 _No pudo continuar lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse en el momento en el que Sasuke terminó su discurso y su cuerpo temblaba sin control ante la monótona mirada de él. No hubo palabra alguna de ningún lado, cosa que le dio tiempo para reflexionar._

 _Para ella, el azabache tenía razón, las únicas personas con las que interactuaba eran Sakura, que se la pasaba reclamándole su romance con Sasuke; Kiba, pero él sólo la veía como un bicho raro que le pasaba las tareas; Shino, un chico igual de raro que no le prestaba atención fuera del horario de clases; y Naruto... El chico rubio de sus sueños que sólo la buscaba para preguntar por su «Sakura-chan» y de vez en cuando la acompañaba a su casa, ya que eran vecinos. El de ojos azules no conversaba mucho con ella de camino a casa, y las veces que lo hacía, aunque comenzara con alguna trivialidad, siempre terminaba mencionando a Sakura e inclusive, a compararla con ella._

 _—No llores —le llamó la atención su novio—. Te ves patética cuando lo haces._

 _—S-Sasuke-sama —titubeó aún entre sollozos—, ¿Tú... Me quieres?_

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

Suspiró. Sasuke nunca le respondió a su cuestión y eso le molestaba. Al principio atribuyó el hecho a su notoria frialdad y a su modo de ser; él era un hombre que demostraba sus sentimientos no con palabras, sino con hechos. Eso lo sabía ella perfectamente y era por eso que no le reclamaba nada en su momento, pero cuando se encontraba a solas, llegó a pensar que de verdad él no sentía nada por ella y era igual a sus conocidos.

No se equivocó.

Sasuke, aunque le había demostrado preocupación en reiteradas ocasiones, nunca le mostró afecto; si se ponía a pensar con más detenimiento, el gesto más cariñoso que le había hecho fue simplemente abrazarla protectoramente cuando su primo Tobi intentó admirarla de cerca. Desde cualquier perspectiva se hubiera catalogado como una escena de celos, pero en el fondo, tanto Tobi como Sasuke estaban al tanto que «no debían tocar la mercancía.»

—Hinata —llamó Sakura con delicadeza—. ¿Te... Encuentras bien?

—Sí.

La cortante respuesta de Hyuuga no hizo más que confundir a Sakura, quien arqueó una ceja y la observó por un largo rato, esperando algo más de su parte. Al ver que parecía no escucharla y no optaría por hablar, insistió:

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Esa pregunta sí captó la atención de Hinata, giró su rostro hacia la pelirrosa y frunció el ceño, haciéndose la incrédula. Sabía a lo que se refería su compañera, pero aún así, mantuvo de nuevo su silencio, deseando que ella desistiera de hacerle preguntas. Cuando vio la afilada mirada de Haruno acentuarse sobre la de ella, supo que no se rendiría.

—¿No es obvio? —volvió su vista al frente—. Me engañó, me secuestró-

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Hinata.

La demandante frase de su compañera sólo la hizo soltar una carcajada. Sakura parpadeó confusa ante la reacción de la chica, no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía. Algo había pasado un día atrás y estaba segura de que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —comenzó, después de su risa—. ¿Que me golpeó, que me insultó... O que me violó? —se detuvo al ver la expresión perpleja de la pelirrosa y sonrió con sorna—. Temo que ya sabías la respuesta, ¿no?

—Hinata, yo-

—¡Tú no sabes lo que es pasar todo eso! —interrumpió. Su tono de voz era cada vez más alto—. Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no sabes lo que sentí al tener a un delincuente encima mío y verlo penetrarme por la maldita vagina... ¡No sabes nada!

Terminó por expresarse, dejando a una anonadada Sakura; la pelirrosa sólo intentaba asimilar esa confesión. Sospechaba con claridad los sucesos ocurridos en su ausencia unas horas atrás; recordó haberla encontrado en el sótano, cuando fue llevada de vuelta por Gaara, con moretones notorios en su cuello y manos, acompañados de un corte para nada discreto en su labio inferior y su mejilla hinchada y roja; estaba inconsciente, pero perfectamente vestida como la recordaba. En un principio no sospechó nada más que una golpiza.

Ahora todo era distinto, no sólo le había confirmado haber sido abusada sexualmente, sino que, la expresión en su rostro era tan intermitente que Sakura no supo distinguir cuál expresión era la verdadera. Desde las sonrisas y carcajadas burlonas hacia sí misma, hasta las muecas de terror y asco que la hacían palidecer por instantes. Por un momento sintió miedo de lo que aquella Hinata pudiera hacer o decir.

—Pero, ¿sabes algo, Sakura-chan? —Hyuuga continuó sin mirarla siquiera—. Esa fue la primera y más excitante experiencia sexual que hubiera deseado jamás... ¡Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a mi patética vida! —rió entre dientes, convenciéndose de su desdicha—. El dijo que yo era suya, ¡su perra! Me siento tan feliz de tener a un dueño como él.

Esa última frase la acompañó con un largo suspiro. A simple vista, parecía una adolescente obsesionada, pero a los ojos de Sakura, no era más que una mujer rota, corrompida y dolida. Por primera vez sintió algo dentro de su pecho; una opresión que le hacía involuntariamente cerrar sus puños con fuerza y apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar; no ignoraba el cosquilleo en el estómago, que cada vez se convertía más en un dolor punzante en el vientre.

Odio.

Sasuke Uchiha era el causante de su creciente odio. Todo el amor que decía sentir hacia él, se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la declaración de Hinata resonar una y otra vez sobre sus tímpanos, no concebía tal aberración e imaginársela sólo le provocaba náuseas. Aquel Sasuke que conoció no era ni la sombra proyectada de lo que era ahora, pero, Sakura sabía que esa era sólo una faceta para lograr sus cometidos: encandilar con su coquetería a chicas ingenuas como ella o Hinata.

Tal vez no conocía mucho a la chica Hyuuga, pero de alguna manera la comprendía. Aquella experiencia sería algo con lo que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida, y, el recuerdo permanecería fresco y palpable de seguir con él; ser abusada sexualmente significaba la peor humillación para una mujer, simplemente aquello marcaría de por vida el corazón y mente de cualquiera, llenándolos de perturbaciones y traumas psicológicos que, difícilmente controlaría. Le resultaba imposible comprenderla del todo. Sus sentimientos. Sus emociones. _Sus deseos._

Quería matarlo. Destrozar la arrogancia intacta de Sasuke; hacer de su mente, un torrente de culpabilidad, no sólo por sus acciones hacia Hinata, también hacia todas las féminas inocentes que habían terminado en el mismo infierno. Sin embargo, la reacción de Hinata parecía sostener sentimientos contrarios a los que ella albergaba.

¿Satisfacción?

Hyuuga parecía estar demasiado tranquila para su perspectiva y eso le preocupaba. Aún más que cuando le informó que Sasuke las había dejado en libertad, con la única condición de que olvidaran la existencia de sus secuestradores y se abstuvieran de decir una sola palabra de su estadía en ese lugar; no obstante, Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de irse. Es más, le dijo que acompañaría a los Uchiha por su propia voluntad, y si ella lo deseaba, podía irse cuando quisiese.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza, Hinata?!

Explotó finalmente, capturando la mirada sin brillo sobre los orbes perlados de la chica de sangre Hyuuga. Sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que ladeó sus labios en forma de una sonrisa socarrona; esa mera acción respondió a la pregunta de Sakura y, por lo tanto, decidió guardar silencio nuevamente.

Nada. No pasaba nada por la mente de Hinata Hyuuga.

Eso lo supo desde que la vio despertar de su inconsciencia, no dijo palabra alguna y ni siquiera se molestó por atender sus heridas más notorias.

No dijo palabra alguna.

Era extraño. La primera reacción que esperaba de ella era el terror, porque sabía que el mal nacido de Sasuke se había encargado de romperla. Mas sin embargo, nunca se imaginó verla despertar se ese modo.

Con el rostro impávido y sereno.

Fue por eso que, cuando le ofreció a ella la libertad, también se negó. No dejaría sola a Hinata en ese deplorable estado, se sentiría culpable de no hacerlo. Así que estaba dispuesta a acompañarla hacia el infernal prostíbulo al que las someterían, pero sobrellevarían esa situación juntas. Como siempre lo deseó Hyuuga: tener a una amiga que estuviera con ella en las buenas y en las malas, por lo que sería ella esa amiga que tanto anhelaba. Después de todo, Ino nunca fue su amiga.

No pudo pensar en nada más, ya que escuchó movimiento fuera de la oficina en la que estaban. Eran voces, para ser exacta los quejidos gritones de Ino y las reprimendas de Gaara por que se callara y mantuviera la compostura. No obstante, había una tercera voz, la reconocía muy bien. Era Itachi.

Ambas chicas fijaron su vista en la puerta que se abrió a un ritmo normas y dejando ver la masculina silueta del Uchiha mayor; éste sólo las observó detenidamente por un momento después de entrar y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa.

—Sé que mi hermano cometió una estupidez —comenzó, aún manteniendo su vista sobre ellas—. Y estoy seguro de que está cometiendo otra en este momento. Debemos darnos prisa, _señoritas._

 _..._

* * *

Ambos chicos se movían con rapidez, esperando no ir demasiado tarde. Sasuke aún se encontraba en su hogar y debían detenerlo de huir a donde sea que estuviera planeando. Ellos estaban seguros de que la desaparición de Hinata y Sakura había sido producto de los Uchiha.

Naruto siempre vio en él algo extraño, algo que le hacía dudar de la veracidad de su vida. El Uchiha siempre lo ignoró, diciendo que él era un hombre de negocios que no tenía tiempo de jugar con niños idiotas, como él. Eso lo toleraba hasta cierto punto, e incluso lo dejaba pasar, sacando una nueva razón para volverlo su amigo. Intuía que el moreno había tenido una infancia dura y su teoría se reforzó al ver a su hermano mayor denigrarlo e insultarlo sin discreción alguna. Ahora se sentía estúpido de pensar que algún día, aceptaría su mano amistosamente.

Neji, por su parte, desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su prima, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por buscarla; de hecho, en un principio le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para poder ser él, el heredero legítimo de las propiedades Hyuuga. El padre de la chica la daba por muerta y su hermana no tenía conocimiento alguno de la situación actual, ya que se encontraba en España en un viaje de intercambio estudiantil.

Sin embargo, la preocupación en su interior no hacía más que crecer y crecer a un ritmo descontrolado hasta que decidió ponerle fin. El rubio a su lado le informó que no había sido una desaparición casual, más bien se trataba de un secuestro... Y todo apuntaba hacia su novio.

Sasuke nnnca le cayó bien, mejor dicho, lo odiaba. Él no se tragaba los cuentos de niño superdotado con suerte en los negocios y galante con las mujeres; su apariencia de chico adinerado sólo le hacía sospechar de sus intenciones con su prima y, cuando descubrió que el odio era mutuo, sólo le hizo intensificar su desconfianza, manteniendo el ojo en la mira.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto? —inquirió con la mirada fija al frente.

—No me queda ninguna duda. Sasuke fue la última persona con quien se le vio.

No hubo más preguntas, no fueron necesarias. Neji sabía que la determinación de Naruto no cesaría hasta dar con Sasuke y bombardearlo de preguntas. Además, tenía entendido que era ahora o nunca iniciar con su plan, de lo contrario le perderían el rastro. Los hermanos Uchiha se iban de viaje hoy mismo, por un supuesto problema familiar. Si la orden de investigación hubiera sido levantada, los hubieran podido retener por un buen tiempo, hasta descubrir la verdadera fachada de esa familia.

Llegaron a una casa de tamaño moderado, con un gran jardín frontal que poseía varios tipos de plantas y flores variadas; fachada rústica que le daba un toque distinto a las demás; dos amplias ventanas al frente y una puerta de madera con decoraciones de cristal; como cerca, tenía rejillas de hierro con tintes negros que dejaban a la vista el interior. Una pinta ideal para pasar desapercibido.

Naruto no dudó ni un segundo e irrumpió en la morada de una sola patada en la entrada principal; lucía furioso y las pequeñas arrugas formadas en las marcas de sus mejillas lo corroboraban. Parecía un felino a punto de saltar al cuello de su presa. Golpeó la madera de la puerta sin delicadeza alguna, no le importó que sus vecinos escucharan el escándalo, él sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí dentro y lo haría salir, así fuera por la fuerza.

—¡Sasuke! —vociferó con los dientes apretados, aún golpeando la puerta—. ¡Sé que estás ahí... Sal de una maldita vez, cobarde!

Efectivamente, en el interior de la casa estaba él, preparando su maleta para irse lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto, donde lo esperaría Ino; Itachi había decidido que sería él quien se encargara de trasladar a Hinata y Sakura junto con Gaara y Kisame en el avión privado de su familia, por lo que salió mucho antes, según, para ganar tiempo.

 _«Ten cuidado, Naruto Uzumaki no es tan idiota como crees. A estas alturas ya debe saberlo todo.»_

Y ahora las palabras de su hermano le hacían eco en la cabeza. Odiaba a Itachi, siempre denostaba ir un paso adelante de él y eso le molestaba; su agudo sentido intuitivo nunca fallaba, era por eso que él no tomaba sus palabras a la ligera. Además, el muy desgraciado siempre se la pasaba menospreciándolo, como un ser inferior; lo trataba como a uno de sus subordinados y de vez en cuando, se burlaba de su sentido común. Pero algún día lo mataría.

No le quedaba de otra, así que se dirigió a la puerta perezosamente y tomó el picaporte, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. Una jaqueca comenzaba a invadirlo y estaba seguro de que aumentaría en cuanto abriera la puerta. Finalmente, giró el picaporte en un movimiento y dejó a que el rubio empujara la puerta, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de que lo tomara por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —afianzó su agarre sobre el cuello de Sasuke—. ¡Responde, carajo!

—Tranquilízate, Naruto —Neji tocó su hombro con el objeto de separarlo del azabache—. Así nos será difícil sacarle la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —Sasuke miró a Neji con recelo—. La única verdad aquí es que ustedes están invadiendo mi casa, imbéciles.

Naruto no pudo evitar que la rabia lo invadiera, por lo que estampó la espalda del Uchiha contra la pared más cercana; ni siquiera esa acción logró una reacción de defensa por parte del moreno, que se había mantenido inmutable desde su llegada. Eso provocó que su ira aumentara.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! —el rubio gruñó—. ¿Dónde diablos tienes a Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan? —se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro—. Sé que ustedes las tienen secuestradas. Y te advierto una cosa: si te atreviste a hacerle daño a alguna de ellas, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

Sasuke no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa cínica ante el rostro iracundo del rubio. Tal vez aún tenía varias opciones pare despistar a ambos sujetos, sin embargo, en su interior deseaba fervoroso el poder ver al de ojos azules en cuanto él le confesara la verdad, que tanto Hinata como Sakura ahora les pertenecían a ellos. Sería un deleite observar las facciones de ambos.

Tomó ambas manos del rubio y, con brusquedad las apartó de él; se acomodó el cuello de su camisa y bufo con molestiaal ver una pequeña mancha de sudor en donde la mano de Naruto se había posicionado.

—Supongo que no tiene caso negarlo.

En cuanto escuchó aquello, Naruto intentó tomarlo una vez más, no obstante, Neji se adelantó, sosteniéndolo de ambos hombros.

—¡Desgraciado! —gritó con odio.

—Sí, ellas están conmigo. De hecho, ahora mismo me están esperando en el aeropuerto, ansiosas por verme —Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones, dándoles la espalda, a la vez que mostraba un par de boletos de avión a nombre de las chicas—. No sabes cómo me suplican a diario que las saque del país y me imploran que las aleje de idiotas como ustedes... Si tan solo vieras cómo Sakura se arrastra a mis pies por un mísero beso.

—Maldito —gruñó por lo bajo el rubio. Neji tuvo que ejercer más fuerza para contenerlo.

—Oh, espera —continuó Sasuke, cada vez más divertido de la situación—. Tengo un vídeo donde Hinata y yo somos los protagonistas de una película porno... ¡Deberías ver sus gritos clamando por más! Esa perra es una joya en la cama... No tienes idea de cuánto disfrutaba tenerme entre sus piernas.

No vio venir el puño que iba en dirección a su rostro, por lo tanto no lo pudo esquivar, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Esta vez había sido Neji quien no se contuvo más y arremetió en contra del Uchiha con una cólera desbordada. Pronto su ojo derecho se comenzó a inflamar y adquirió un ligero corte en el pómulo, a su vez que un color carmín se asomó en la parte afectada.

Neji había soportado el descaro de Sasuke, pero no iba a tolerar que hablara de esa manera de una mujer, mucho menos de su prima; era por eso que, con los dientes rechinando y la mirada afilada, encaró al moreno que de nuevo se ponía de pie, sobando su rostro.

—Puede que Naruto pueda contenerse, pero yo no permitiré que sigas hablando majaderías a espaldas de Hinata.

Sasuke bufo hastiado, ignorando el punzante dolor producido por el castaño. No se molestó en devolvérselo, al contrario, volvió a sonreír socarrón y los miró con cierto desprecio; se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que uno de los dos actuara en su contra de nuevo. Esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada si alguno se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo.

—Nos vas a llevar hasta donde están ellas —advirtió Naruto, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y dejarás de-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió ser aprisionado contra un par de brazos y el filo de un cuchillo; observó a su lado y notó que Neji estaba en la misma posición, siendo completamente inmovilizados por un par de los colegas de Sasuke: un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Por qué mejor no jugamos con _mis_ reglas, Naruto Uzumaki?

Tras lo dicho, Sasuke se acercó al rostro del rubio, escudriñándolo con soberanía; comenzó a caminar alrededor de los hombres, con las manos tras su espalda, fingiendo meditar algo.

—¡Ya sé! —cuando de nuevo se paró en seco frente a él, continuó—: este juego me encanta, y tú serás el que tenga en sus manos la libertad de esas perras.

—No te atrevas a-

—Cierra la boca, o ella será quien pague por tus osadías —gruñó, tomando al rubio del mentón—. El juego es sencillo, demasiado: Contrarreloj —añadió a la frase, una risa sarcástica—, lo que te dije antes no es mentira; tanto Hinata como Sakura están en este momento en camino hacia un avión que las llevará muy lejos de aquí, junto a mi hermano Itachi. Lo ustedes dos tendrán que averiguar es en qué aeropuerto están y qué vuelo abordarán, todo en menos de una hora...

Naruto bramaba, a punto de emerger espuma por la boca. No concebía el hecho de que el moreno al frente suyo jugara con ellos de esa forma. Se sintió estúpido, inútil e iluso por creer que podía hacerlo entrar en razón para que desistiera de hacer lo que tuviera planeado; porque al principio iba decidido a eso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la rabia se saliera de control al escuchar las palabras con las que se refirió a ambas chicas. Como si no valieran nada.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, alterando a la mujer que sostenía el cuchillo sobre su yugular y sintió el filo de éste cada vez más cerca, a punto de cortarlo en cuanto realizara cualquier movimiento. Trató de serenarse, de lo contrario no lograría nada, como le dijo Neji; estab tan cerca de recuperar a las chicas, per a la vez tan lejos. No podía confiarse de Sasuke.

—Obviamente tendrá su grado de dificultad —agregó Uchiha con un toque de diversión—, tanto Hinata, como Sakura están decididas a viajar con nosotros, por lo tanto, nos convencieron de ir separadas... Y tú —señaló a Neji—, es evidente que irás tras tu querida prima, mientras que Naruto irá tras Sakura... Es una lástima que solo puedan salvar a una de ellas. Si son lo bastante inteligentes, se habrán dado cuenta de que falsificamos sus pasaportes y enviaremos a dos mujeres diferentes en sustitución, así como habrán memorizado el destino al que iremos.

—Se preguntarán, ¿cuál es el objetivo de sustituirlas en un vuelo que nada tiene que ver? —la pelirroja que sostenía a Naruto hizo uso de la palabra—. Sencillo: si alguna de ellas, al final se resistía, tenemos un _plan privado._ Al igual que el hecho de hacerlas viajar en aviones diferentes, nos ahorrará la molestia de que alguna siquiera intente escapar.

—Karin, creo que esa información está de más —reprendió Sasuke, molesto—. Cállate.

—Como sea —habló por primera vez el hombre que sostenía a Neji, de cabello blanco azulado y ojos violeta—, debemos irnos, tu hermano nos espera.

—Espero que tengas suerte —Sasuke se dirigió una vez más a Naruto—. Perdedor.

Salió de la casa, posterior a haber recogido su maleta y hacerles una señal a sus compañeros de que mantuvieran ocupados a sus rehenes temporales. Ambos asintieron y prosiguieron a atarlos con una cuerda de pies y manos; ulteriormente, cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas con llave, no sin antes lanzar el último aviso:

—Les quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Dichas esas palabras, se retiraron, asegurando la entrada al igual que las demás. El rubio se movió con brusquedad, tratando de zafarse de las ataduras sobre su espalda, pero fue inútil. Neji, por su parte, se había quedado pensando sin siquiera moverse.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —vociferó, al ver que su compañero no se había esforzado por liberarse.

—Su vuelo se dirige a... Haz memoria —susurró el castaño para sí mismo, ignorando a Naruto—. ¡Nueva York!

—¿Eh? —fue el turno de Naruto para quedarse quieto.

—Se dirigen a Nueva York, en un vuelo privado —alegó de nuevo—. Lo que esa chica dijo fue que tenían planes privados en dado caso de que Hinata o Sakura se resistieran. Ella se refería al tumulto que armarían si se atrevieran a forcejear. Lo que me llevó a la conclusión de que ahora se dirigen al aeropuerto de los Uchiha.

—Espera, Neji, ¿recuerdas que Sasuke dijo algo sobre "vuelos separados"? Bien pudo haber mentido con respecto a la sustitución de las chicas y una de ellas esté en ese vuelo.

—No, porque eso sería arriesgarse a perder a una de ellas —reflexionó de nuevo el castaño—. Piénsalo bien: Sasuke dijo que viajarían en aviones separados y que sustituirían a las dos chicas. Pero, ¿y si esos distintos vuelos se realizan en el mismo aeropuerto, pero a diferente hora? También, ¿y si esas dos chicas con las cuales intercambian lugar son esa pelirroja y Yamanaka? —ahora sí que Naruto se había puesto a pensar—. Recuerda que el la es bastante cercana a Uchiha y hasta da la pinta de ser su amante. Además, no la hemos visto el día de hoy.

—Tienes razón, pero —era increíble el grado de pesimismo del rubio—, él dijo que sólo podíamos salvar a-

—Las salvaremos a las dos, Naruto —cortó inexpresivo el de ojos perla—. Dudo mucho que decidan aplazar su escape por tan sólo una persona. Es por eso que creo que subirán al mismo avión. Uchiha nos quiso persuadir con esa vil mentira.

Naruto finalmente mostró una sonrisa de determinación. Estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final con tal de traer de regreso a su amiga y a su amada, por lo tanto, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Serían ellos quienes ganaran el juego.

—¡Bien, vamos por ellas! —exclamó con la energía renovada, pero se detuvo a observar su situación con pesar—. Pero antes... ¡Ayúdame a desatarme!

...

* * *

Después de una larga travesía en el auto de Itachi, llegaron al aeropuerto privado que las llevaría a su nueva vida en la Gran Manzana. Sakura sintió escalofríos de tan sólo ver el majestuoso Jet que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellas; Hinata, por su parte, sólo se limitó a observar a sus alrededores. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que Sasuke las acompañara.

Esperaron por unos minutos hasta que llegó el compañero de Itachi, Kisame: de gran estatura, piel blanquecina y cabello azulado; sus ojos parecían portar lentes de contacto blancos, lo que le daba un aspecto más aterrador. Las escudriñó de arriba a abajo y le dio su aprobación a Itachi, mencionando que eran las perfectas candidatas a convertirse en palomas.

No dejaron pasar ni un minuto más y abordaron el avión, no sin antes esposar las muñecas de ambas chicas.

—Ya te dije que no intentaré escapar —Hinata se dirigió al Uchiha mayor con un gesto de reproche—. No es necesario hacer todo esto.

—No es eso —se sinceró Itachi con un suspiro—. Nosotros tenemos un protocolo que debemos seguir. No podemos dejar pasar ningún detalle.

Prosiguieron a subir las escaleras que conectaban con el avión y, una vez dentro, albergaron sus respectivos asientos, mientras observaban cómo la puerta se cerraba. Por dentro, la vista era aún más impresionante: elpoderoso avión contaba con cinco zonas de cabina que podían configurar para días de trabajo, descanso o cena -en este caso, utilizaron el primero-; una suite máster que contaba con una cama queen size y dispositivos tecnológicos conectados a internet; la cocina tenitenía todos los implementos necesarios, como microondas, enfriadoras de vino, cafeteras suficiente espacio para bebidas y alimentos preparados para el vuelo intercontinental; el baño tenía gran ducha y paredes de piedra, además de ventanas con vista hacia el exterior; el interior del avión estaba recubierto de materiales como cueros, lanas y sedas. Todo un lujo para un viaje de escape.

Itachi se adentró un momento a la suite con su celular sobre la oreja y con un claro ceño fruncido que denotaba molestia. Al paso de un par de minutos regresó mascullando un par de maldiciones, lo que indicaba que esa llamada no había sido para nada agradable.

—Gaara, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaremos en despegar?

—Unos veinticinco o treinta minutos, más o menos —respondió el pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué?

—El estúpido de mi hermano nos mandó a un par de amenazas —apuntó cabreado el mayor de los Uchiha—. Debemos adelantar el vuelo.

Se dirigió a la cabina del piloto, donde Kisame se preparaba e informaba a la torre de control las coordenadas exactas de donde se encontraban, así como las condiciones climáticas y el estado del inmueble, para que el vuelo no tuviera complicaciones; debido a que él era el piloto, le informó al Uchiha que sólo podrían adelantarse cinco minutos, debido a las circunstancias en las que se hallaban. Le hizo concientizar que ese no era un vuelo común, sino uno clandestino y, si no hacían todo correctamente, podrían sufrir un accidente a medio camino.

—Uchiha —llamó Gaara, a la vez que miraba a través del ventanal—. Esto no te gustará nada.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo imitara; Itachi se acercó a una de las ventanas y observó el tumulto que se estaba generando en una de las entradas. Varios de sus trabajadores estaban teniendo una riña con un par de sujetos que insistían con invadir la propiedad y armar un escándalo que amenazara con llamar la atención de cualquier ajeno que cruzara por las instalaciones.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el llamativo color de cabello de uno de los chicos: rubio. Arrugó el entrecejo y se apartó de la ventana rápidamente, comenzando a darle la espalda al pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a la puerta, ordenando que la abrieran.

—Yo no haría eso de ser tú —aleccionó Gaara, llamando su atención—. Me han informado que esos tipos han llamado a refuerzos que podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

—Kakashi —gruñó el Uchiha por lo bajo.

Quedaban quince minutos para despegar.

Hinata se asomó curiosa por el ruido generado afuera. Grande fue su sorpresa al divisar al rubio de ojos azules correr a gran velocidad en su dirección, seguido de varios hombres que intentaban capturarlo. No podía escuchar su voz acelerada, pero estaba segura de que estaba llamándolas.

—Naruto-kun...

Ese susurro llegó a oídos de la pelirrosa a su lado, quien le cuestionó lo que pasaba, ya que ella no podía asomarse. Hinata le explicó en voz baja la situación, procurando que, tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno no se enteraran de su conversación; aunque eso era fácil, ellos estaban completamente enfrascados en sus asuntos.

Se asomó de nuevo y observó al mismo rubio ser sometido por los hombres que lo perseguían y posteriormente, ser golpeado con sus bastones. Pegó un Respingo cuando lo vio escupir sangre en uno de los tantos golpes, sin embargo, pudo respirar un poco más tranquila cuando él se levantó y golpeó a uno de ellos.

Diez minutos antes del despegue.

Kisame arreglaba los últimos ajustes para comenzar a echar a andar el vehículo; Itachi no podía hacer nada más que esperar sentado, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y Gaara continuaba mirando por la ventana con una discreta sonrisa de diversión; tanto Hinata como Sakura continuaban susurrando palabras con respecto a la situación en la parte exterior, llegando a una conclusión: no pondrían más en peligro a nadie más con sus intentos de escape. Ellas ya se habían resignado desde el comienzo.

El motor se encendió y por lo tanto, las hélices comenzaron a girar. Afuera, Neji ya había logrado alcanzar a Naruto y no dudó ayudarlo; ambos observaron con desesperación cómo el avión comenzaba a tener actividad. Antes de que el rubio emprendiera su carrera de nuevo hacia el vehículo, Neji lo detuvo.

—Kakashi-sensei ha llegado. Él y Gai-sensei trataron con los guardias y se dirigen a la torre de control... Si no despegan ahora, podremos detenerlos.

Cuatro minutos restantes para el despegue.

Naruto desistió. A estas alturas sabía que era imposible acercarse más al avión e intentar entrar a éste, por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio, rezando porque Kakashi y Gai pudieran llegar a tiempo e irrumpir en la torre de control. No podían dejar salirse con la suya a Sasuke y sus aliados, mientras él se largaba en otro avión.

El avión comenzaba a moverse, alertando a los jóvenes; Naruto quiso correr de nuevo para evitar que avanzara más, no obstante reunió toda su cordura para quedarse en su lugar, esperando la señal de Kakashi.

Dos minutos restantes.

Cada vez se alejaban más de su alcance y esa fue la oportunidad para el rubio de seguirlos a una distancia prudente; Neji no se quedó atrás y lo siguió, rogando que sus mentores se dieran prisa y detuvieran el vuelo. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza, sabía que, una vez el avión avanzara, les resultaría casi imposible detenerlo. Pero no. Debía mantener la fe, por lo menos hasta que el vehículo comenzara a elevarse.

Un minuto restante.

Tanto Kakashi como Gai se movían a toda velocidad, ascendiendo hasta el último piso de la torre y con una orden de arresto en mano, mostrándola a cualquiera que les impedía el paso. Llegaron al sitio donde se establecía el contacto con el piloto del avión y, a la vez informabanlas condiciones para el vuelo.

—¡Detengan lo que están haciendo! —vociferó Gai una vez dentro—. En ese avión están delincuentes muy peligrosos, si no quieren ser detenidos por complicidad, les ordeno que-

—Es demasiado tarde —confesó uno de los empleados de la torre—. El avión ha despegado.

Los ojos de ambos policías se volvieron blancos, sus cuerpos tensos y sus mandíbulas -la mandíbula de Gai- se desencajaron. Habían llegado tarde y el avión ahora se encontraba a más metros de distancia. Fue Kakashi el primero en reaccionar.

—¿No pueden hacer algo para que ese avión regrese? —tomó al informante por los hombros y lo sacudió—. Es sumamente importante que regrese.

—Desafortunadamente, si le ordenaramos al piloto regresar, no lo haría —explicó el hombre frente a Kakashi—. Considerando que, según ustedes, son delincuentes, se tomarían el riesgo de viajar a ciegas y esperar indicaciones de la estación de los Estados Unidos. Y eso sería excesivamente riesgoso, tanto para ellos, como para ustedes. ¿Me equivoco?

Ninguno respondió, quedándose completamente en silencio. Aquellos criminales habían escapado y, probablemente en una hora estarían en aguas internacionales, dejando a las autoridades británicas fuera del caso. Sólo esperaban que su cotacto en América hiciera lo propio para llevar el caso, si era que el sospechoso al que se había infiltrado resultaba estar allegado con los Uchiha. Por lo pronto, únicamente les quedaba dar aviso de su fallida misión a sus superiores.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar del despegue se encontraba él, Naruto. Observando como el avión se alejaba cada vez más de ellos hasta perderse entre la nubosidad del cielo; las lágrimas de frustración no se hicieron esperar y pronto inundaron sus ojos azules.

No podía creer que, estando tan cerca de ellas, las dejara ir. Se sintió impotente por no hacer nada que las salvara de esos hombres o por lo menos les atrasara. Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, golpeándolo con toda su fuerza y pegando su frente a él.

—¡Maldito!

Su grito fue más potente que los anteriores, Naruto descargaba su impotencia sin control; Neji se limitó a observarlo en silencio, también se sentía de igual manera al haber dejado salirse con la suya a Sasuke. Ahora su prima se encontraría a muchos kilómetros de distancia, mientras ellos temerían por su vida quedándose en Londres. Ahora que lo recordaba, el Uchiha nunca les dijo el propósito de llevarlas a los Estados Unidos, pero presentía que, no sería nada sencilla la situación.

Naruto seguía lanzando maldiciones al aire, sin prestar atención a Kakashi, que acababa de llegar al lugar y lo levantó del suelo. No se molestó en reclamarle nada, sabía que no era su culpa.

Era culpa de Sasuke.

Los había engañado para poder escapar sin que nadie siguiera su pista.

Había ganado el juego.

Y se había llevado a Hinata y Sakura con él.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _Si bien, este capítulo no es tan fuerte como lo serán los futuros, también es como serán varios capítulos que requieran de este tipo de escenas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Y como pueden ver, sí pude volver a escribir un capítulo largo (quizás no como otros escritores que se avientan las 10,000 palabras) y me siento satisfecha por ello. Además puedo ver que eso les gusta a los lectores._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _esther82_**

 ** _Gab_**

 ** _Blossom Komatsu_**

 ** _Lady Yuki_**

 ** _hime-23_**

 ** _Angel_**

 ** _Hanna_**

 ** _hinatacris_**

 _Por sus maravillosos reviews que me motivan y me inspiran a seguir continuando con esta historia, al igual que todos sus favoritos y follows. Sé que es una historia con un tema que se apega a la realidad y es por eso que agradezco todas sus lecturas._

 _Si alguien tiene una duda, comentario o crítica, no duden en dejar un review o un PM. Les aseguro que yo los leo todos y he querido responder a todos, pero muchos usuarios no tienen una cuenta._

 ** _P.D:_** _No se olviden de leer "Golpe Tentativo", una historia nueva en el universo ninja con varias parejas. Entre las principales están Sasuke x Hinata y Sasori x Sakura, pero les tendré una sorpresa en el segundo capítulo._

 _Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo. (\•3•)/_


	7. Juego 3: El arte del engaño

**_Nota adicional:_**  
No me gusta agregar notas de autora al principio de los capítulos, porque siento que se pierde la emoción del mismo; pero antes de comenzar, quiero dar un mensaje a una persona que ha estado contaminando los comentarios recientes de mis dos fics de esta sección.

Antes que nada, hay un usuario que en los últimos capítulos de esta historia y "Golpe Tentativo" hizo comentarios un poco fuera de lugar. Esto ya me ha pasado antes, cuando en el segundo o tercer capítulo de esta historia comentó que era una mierda de historia (o algo así). Pero con esta y el comentario de mi otro fic, ya han sido tres veces.

He notado que no soy la única a la que esta persona comenta este tipo de cosas y las(os) autoras(es) no le toman demasiada importancia, y bueno, creo que no debería de darle la más mínima importancia yo tampoco.

Lectores(as): No es necesario que lean la parte a continuación. El capítulo se encuentra debajo. ⬇

 _ **Y esto va para ti, usuario anónimo:**_

Te pasé una vez que comentaras ofensas hacia mi historia y mis ships, ignoré tu comentario y lo eliminé porque en ese momento no le di importancia; te pasé una segunda vez hace poco y decidí dejar el comentario en público porque pensé que sería bueno que vieran que mi historia y la pareja SasuHina tiene un hater. Inclusive me reí de tu comentario cuando leí que decía «sección naruhina» y créeme que lo sigo haciendo; pero esta tercera vez no puedo ignorarla, mucho menos cuando hiciste un horroroso uso de las mayúsculas en todo el texto (Odio cuando alguien escribe con mayúsculas todo un texto), además de que me recalcaste que Kishimoto había puesto a Hinata sólo para Naruto por algo.

Este último comentario más bien me pareció una advertencia de tu parte, algo de lo que me río fuerte; Por favor, con todo respeto, no vengas a hacerte la mustia queriendo hacerme ver que Hinata "es de Naruto" porque eso ya lo sé, y créeme que cada vez que alguien dice eso, el final de Naruto me parece cada vez más una basura, con parejas forzadas por todos lados (La única que no fue forzada fue la pareja ShikamaruxTemari). De verdad que, por algo no me animo a terminar con el anime y eso es no tener que ver a la pareja NaruHina, porque, aunque respeto muchísimo a los fans NaruHina (siempre y cuando no se metan con mis ships), no tolero a la pareja, por más canónica que sea. Claro, admito que aquí hay demasiadas historias NaruHina dignas de admirarse (Tengo una en mis historias favoritas).

Y por último, espero que no llegues a leer esto y si lo haces, por favor no vuelvas a comentar y has de la vista gorda con las historias SasuHina. Para eso están los ajustes de página o "filtros" en la parte superior de la pantalla, en los que puedes leer sólo tus historias NaruHina y te libras de leer lo que es "mierda" para ti.

Fanfiction es un lugar libre de publicar las historias que se te den la bendita gana y no por un hater de un ship se dejarán de publicar (De hecho, los fans SasuHina son más que los fans NaruHina) y, si tienes algo que decirme, además de los comentarios que ya hasta son predecibles, puedes mandarme un mensaje privado con todo lo que quieras escribir, te aseguro que yo cordialmente te responderé, ya que no eres la única persona que ha insultado mis historias (Ellos por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de escribirme en privado).

Y una cosa más: Si no te has tomado la molestia de leer un sólo capítulo de mis historias, **¡No te tomes la molestia de comentar!** Porque se nota que ni siquiera has leído las notas de autor de esta historia en donde dice que: Espero su más **responsable** lectura.

¡Uff! Es la última vez que escribo una nota tan larga. Disculpen la molestia.

—•—

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Clasificación (MA) por excesiva violencia verbal y/o física, lenguaje soez y temas que pueden resultar no aptos para algunas personas. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **Aclaración:** Contenido OOC.

 **N/A:** La historia de Hinata está basada en hechos realesreales; las demás sólo se apegan a la trama.

* * *

VII.

"Juego 3: El arte del engaño"

* * *

 ** _[1]_**

No salió de su habitación durante los dos días siguientes, sólo para ir al baño y beber agua; por su garganta no había pasado bocado alguno de comida y no daba alusión de querer hacerlo más adelante; las ojeras debajo de sus ojos denotaban la falta de sueño debido al insomnio desarrollado actualmente. No dormía desde lo ocurrido, se la pasaba investigando en internet todo lo referente al bajo mundo en las calles de los Estados Unidos.

Maldición.

Nada. No había registro alguno de Sasuke Uchiha o algún miembro de su familia. ¿Y si habían usado aquellos nombres para esconder su verdadera identidad? No, eso no podía ser. El apellido Uchiha era bien conocido en Londres, con los miembros más adinerados de la ciudad y, quizás del país. Pero algo no cuadraba en su historia y eso era el negocio en el que, supuestamente, laboraban.

Naruto acercó su cabeza a la pantalla, cuando encontró información de la familia en una página de empresarios, los cuales hacían importaciones y exportaciones a toda Europa, sin embargo, nada hablaba de la máxima potencia mundial relacionada con ellos. Era extraño, bastante. La empresa Uchiha se dedicaba a brindar sus servicios de importación y exportación a cualquier empresa que lo solicitara.

Por otro lado estaban sus padres: Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. El primero, finado desde que Sasuke tenía apenas cuatro años, víctima de cáncer terminal; dejó viuda a Mikoto hasta que ésta decidió casarse de nueva cuenta con un tal Orochimaru, cuando el pequeño cumplió los seis años, un hombre del que poco se sabía; al parecer, aquel matrimonio no duró mucho y al año se separaron por causas desconocidas, pero los rumores indicaban una supuesta infidelidad por parte del hombre; Mikoto no entró en relación hasta que Sasuke cumplió los once años, con un tipo sumamente extraño y adinerado: Madara Uchiha, hermanastro de Fugaku.

Madara y Mikoto se casaron poco tiempo después y parecían tener una vida normal, pero meses después, la mujer cayó en cama debido a una lesión cerebral provocada por un accidente automovilístico; tanto Sasuke como Itachi cuidaban de ella cuando se le diagnosticó estado vegetativo y, cuando su muerte llegó el día del cumpleaños número trece de Sasuke, Madara cayó en depresión, refugiándose en el consumo de sustancias como cocaína y heroína; tuvo que ser internado en un centro de rehabilitación en Los Angeles, separándose de los hijos de su esposa hasta la fecha.

Supuestamente, ellos dos habían viajado a los Estados Unidos con el único propósito de reencontrarse con Madara, su padrastro, quien había permanecido en rehabilitación durante tanto tiempo gracias a las recaídas constantes que sufría, añadiendo el consumo de una sustancia nueva cada vez. Finalmente parecía completamente limpio y curado, pero eso no fue lo que inquietó a Naruto desde el principio.

—Cariño, sé que sigues despierto —una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la puerta, luego de dar leves golpeteos sobre la misma—. No nos preocupes más y abre la puerta. Neji-san y Kakashi-san están aquí, quieren verte.

No tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la súplica de la mujer, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta con pasos lentos y cansados, abrió con una lentitud tortuosa y, cuando divisó el rostro preocupado de su madre y las serias facciones en los rostros masculinos, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio, frente a la computadora.

—Miren lo que he encontrado —aquel llamado fue suficiente para que las tres personas detrás del umbral se acercaran al rubio con curiosidad—. Información sobre el padrastro de los Uchiha.

Leyeron en voz alta el texto antes encontrado por Naruto, adjuntando la estrecha información acerca de la misteriosa residencia actual del Uchiha mayor en la máxima potencia mundial; según el informe, Madara residía actualmente en Nueva Orleans, ciudad en el estado de Luisiana, siendo un empresario normal que fundó su propia empresa después de salir de rehabilitación la primera vez, hacía cinco años; ahora era medianamente exitoso con su negocio: tenía establecidas varias discotecas o bares alrederos de la ciudad, incluso siendo la más importante la establecida en la ciudad vecina, Nueva York.

—Eso podría ser una pista para dar con el paradero de Sasuke e Itachi —murmuró pensativo Kakashi.

—No sólo una pista, el tal Madara podría estar involucrado en algo bastante grande —Neji llamó la atención de los presentes con un deje de preocupación —yo también me he tomado el tiempo de investigar un poco, pero no en los navegadores comunes.

—¿Te refieres a-?

—Así es, Kakashi-sensei —el castaño culminó la frase puesta al aire por Hatake—. He logrado entrar a la red profunda del internet, un sitio al que no cualquiera puede ingresar y no es visible para un usuario normal y corriente.

—¿Y qué con eso? —cuestionó Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ambos hombres bufaron molestos, mientras que Kushina le revolvió los cabellos como muestra de comprensión. A estas alturas, no concebían lo despistado e ingenuo que Naruto podía llegar a ser, siendo una explicación meramente obvia la que acababa de dar el Hyuuga.

Sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar, el castaño empujó a Naruto de la silla, haciendo que se cayera de un sentón y posteriormente, se sentó en ella para tener mayor acceso a la computadora; comenzó a teclear un par de códigos sobre la barra del buscador y esperó pacientemente, hasta que el navegador lo mandó directamente a una página sumamente extraña. Antes de que el rubio pudiera reclamarle algo de sus acciones, Neji le indicó que mirara la pantalla.

—Esta es una página clandestina —señaló, dejando a Naruto con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro—. Observa bien, el nombre de la página es éste —señaló con su dedo índice la parte superior de la pantalla—, y su descripción es esta —dirigió su dedo hasta el texto citado debajo de la imagen de una chica anormalmente proporcionada.

 _"C.D.C.A. (Nueva York)"_

 _¿Quieres pasar una noche inolvidable esparciendo semen por todos lados?_

 _C.D.C.A. es la opción ideal._

 _Te ofrecemos:_

 _•La virginidad de una puta adolescente, l_ _os gemidos de una gata en celo, se_ _xo desenfrenado con una embarazada, ma_ _duras amateur,_ _penetración de un Gay._

 _Y para las mujeres:_

 _•Penes grandes, ma_ _madas de adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, co_ _ito ininterrumpido, le_ _svianas candentes._

 _Y mucho más._

 _Echa un vistazo a nuestro contenido y reserva una cita con una de nuestras mejores putas. El precio dependerá del paquete que elijas. No nos hacemos responsables por penes insatisfechos._

 _¡No te arrepentirás!_

La página contenía dos links adjuntos que marcaban, tanto la manera de contactar se con ellos como la galería de fotos y vídeos de varias mujeres de diferentes edades y proporciones. Naruto se abstuvo de observar la galería, ya que Kushina le dirigía una severa mirada de advertencia, mientras que Kakashi, involuntariamente comenzaba a tener una erección en su miembro, a la vez que una mancha de sangre comenzaba a notarse por encima de su máscara, la cual cubría su nariz.

—¡Suficiente! —Kushina apagó el aparato sumamente molesta—. ¿Quieren pervertir a mi hijo, o qué?

—Nunca fue mi intención provocar ese tipo de cosas —sinceró Neji, aún sentado frente a la computadora—. Mi objetivo era mostrarles que esta página contenía algo bastante sospechoso, que puede atar varios cabos sueltos en la historia de Madara Uchiha.

—¿Y qué tipo de relación puede tener ese hombre con esta aberración? —el rubio se mostraba indignado con lo que Neji acababa de mostrar.

—Precisamente entré a la galería de fotos porque encontré algo peculiar en ella —el castaño sacó su celular y pareció buscar algo. Cuando lo encontró, mostró la pantalla a los desconcertados—: ella era Izumi, formaba parte de este negocio. Existe un rumor de que esta chica era sobrina de Orochimaru, quien a la vez era socio de Madara.

—Tengo entendido que Madara Uchiha antes trabajaba en una empresa de fotografía, junto a Orochimaru. Pero ambos cortaron toda relación existente entre ellos de un momento a otro —apuntó Kakashi elocuente—. A lo que quieres llegar es que, esa tal Izumi es una pieza clave en el funcionamiento de este negocio y la relación que tiene con Madara y la familia Uchiha, ¿me equivoco?

—Exactamente —razonó Neji, mirando al de cabello plateado con seriedad—. Sin embargo, no es tan fácil como pensamos. Izumi murió hace siete años y poco se sabe del caso. Lo que he podido investigar es que ella era una prostituta y en una de sus noches de trabajo fue asesinada. Nunca se supo quien fue el asesino y el caso se cerró, debido a la falta de pruebas y el poco interés por seguirlo; ni Orochimaru, ni sus familiares insistieron en reabrirlo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, cada uno sacando sus propias hipótesis sobre el asunto. Sólo fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono celular y la molesta vibración del mismo, era de Kakashi. El de cabellos plateados salió a responder la insistente llamada, dejando a Naruto con la mirada clavada en el castaño, preguntando silenciosamente el objetivo de investigar todo aquello. Neji hizo caso omiso a sus cuestiones, meditando y rogando a todos los dioses que su prima Hinata no estuviera involucrada en lo que él creía.

Cuando Kakashi terminó la llamada, regresó hasta donde los presentes con la mirada complacida; echó un vistazo al rubio, que esperaba inquietante por una noticia y suspiró con pesar. Aquel chico era sumamente desesperado y temperamental.

—Jiraiya-sama viajará a América —comenzó a hablar, mirando de reojo a sus espectadores—. Su contacto se infiltró exitosamente al lugar sospechoso y recibió la confirmación de que, en efecto, Madara está involucrado en algo turbio. Además, tendremos el apoyo de autoridades estadounidenses, así será más fácil descubrir su fachada.

—¿Tú iras? —preguntó la pelirroja, temerosa por la reacción siguiente de su hijo.

—Afirmativo... Me llevaré a Neji conmigo, si desea acompañarme —el castaño asintió en silencio, en señal de afirmación—. Gai estará dispuesto en cuanto se lo comunique, al igual que su alumno prodigio. Nos iremos-

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —interrumpió el rubio, elevando el tono de voz—. ¿Y yo? ¡¿Por qué a mí no me ha mencionado?!

El de cabello plateado se masajeó el puente de la nariz con sumo cuidado, tratando de aminorar la reciente jaqueca que amenazaba con invadirlo. Sabía que Naruto no se quedaría callado ante sus palabras, y mucho menos, que estuviera conforme con los planes que tenía en mente, donde él quedaba fuera. Miró a Kushina, que sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sin saber que opinar y después a Naruto; parpadeó con pereza y soltó un resoplido.

—Tu padre viajará con Jiraiya-sama en seis horas. Será tu problema empacar y convencerlos de que te lleven con ellos.

No hizo falta que Naruto respondiera o Kushina se pusiera a la defensiva alegando que «su bebé estaba demasiado joven para involucrarse en cosas tan peligrosas». Confiaba en su esposo Minato y sabía que él cuidaría de su hijo, como todo buen comandante, así que sólo se limitó a suspirar.

Porque no importaba lo peligrosa que fuera la situación, él rescataría a su amiga Hinata y a su amada Sakura.

...

* * *

 ** _[2]_**

Era oficial. Detestaba al insoportable amigo de su hermano, así como a todos los miembros de la organización criminal que lo rodeaban. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran insufribles a su manera, ya fuera por lanzarle miradas furtivas sin discreción alguna, o por no parar de hablar de lo «jodidamente buenas» que estaban las nuevas palomas.

Maldijo por lo bajo al rubio de ojos azules que no paraba de decir que la morena de ojos perla parecía ser una _bomba sexual,_ mientras que Kisame se burlaba descaradamente de la chica de cabello rosado, con palabras que la describían como una _gatita en celo._ Definitivamente era una banda de criminales con una vida sexual bastante limitada. Lo único a lo que ellos podían aspirar, era a una prostituta de cualquier suburbio.

Los únicos que parecían ser objetivos y serios eran el pelirrojo de ojos pardos, Sasori, así como la mujer de cabello azul y orientación sexual dudosa, Konan. Ellos, a diferencia de los descerebrados pervertidos de sus compañeros, se mantenían ajenos a la discusión y sin ningún interés por inmiscuirse en ella. No obstante, de vez en cuando la mujer se sonrojaba levemente cuando alguien mencionaba que una cinta pornográfica de ambas novatas juntas, sería un gran manjar para sus pupilas.

—Y... ¿Creen que tenga una oportunidad con la gatita pelirrosa? —comentó Kisame de manera casual—. Definitivamente tengo que cogérmela, así me quede sin dinero.

—Eres un bastardo impulsivo —mencionó burlón Deidara—. La matarías.

—Yo no sé ustedes —Hidan hizo uso de la palabra—, pero la morena que ha traído el desgraciado de Uchiha está para darle duro toda la noche... Y lo mejor de todo es que es virgen.

Las miradas pervertidas no se hicieron esperar por parte del trío y, por lo tanto, los pensamientos insanos abundaban en sus mentes, haciendo rabiar aún más a Sasuke. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa que compartían; si tan sólo Itachi se encontrara presente, ya le hubiera exigido que silenciara a sus compañeros.

Una parte de él se burlaba de aquellos pobres tipos. Si tan sólo supieran que él ya se había encargado de robarle la virginidad a Hyuuga, se quedarían estupefactos, odiándolo durante un buen rato. Sin embargo, la otra parte de su subconsciente le decía que matara a esos sujetos en ese instante. Hinata Hyuuga era suya y no la compartiría con nadie, a menos que fueran circunstancias laborales.

—Si los matas ahora, cometerás una estupidez —el pelirrojo a su lado apoyó los codos en la mesa y su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. No lo miró siquiera—. Esa acción no es de un Uchiha.

—Hmp, piérdete.

La escueta respuesta de Sasuke hizo sonreír de lado a Sasori. Definitivamente algo extraño le sucedía, y podía apostar su cuenta bancaria a que se trataba de la chica nueva de ojos perla. No era el hombre intuitivo y observador de la organización por nada.

La situación le divertía demasiado.

—Sabes perfectamente la regla principal de Akatsuki —continuó sin inmutarse ante la mirada asesina que le dedicó el azabache—. Espero que esa mocosa no signifique un problema para ti.

—¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?!

El sonoro tono de voz de Sasuke capturó la atención de los presentes, mientras que las miradas curiosas e incrédulas no se hicieron esperar cuando se levantó de su sitio, tirando en el acto la silla al suelo; Sasori no se movió ni un poco, ni siquiera deshizo su calmada posición o mostró gesto alguno, lo que cabreó más al Uchiha. Al contrario, soltó un suspiro, imaginándose lo que vendría después.

—Te equivocas, Uchiha —el pelirrojo por fin lo miró—. Me vale una reverenda mierda lo que tú hagas... Sólo mantente fuera del negocio.

Con esas palabras, se levantó lentamente y emprendió su camino hacia la salida, sin siquiera mirar a los intrigados espectadores ni mucho al furioso Sasuke. Cuando se hubo ido, los murmullos entre Hidan y Kakuzu no se hicieron esperar y, no se preocuparon por ser discretos, miraban al menor de los Uchiha con la burla calcada en sus rostros. Incluso parecía que en cualquier momento estallarían en carcajadas.

Sasuke no soportaba la escena, pero como había dicho Sasori, no le convenía armar un escándalo, ni mucho menos una masacre en ese momento. Debía guardar la compostura aunque su instinto le ordenara a gritos que les cortara la yugular a ese par que se mofaba de él con descaro.

A regañadientes, salió del salón dando largas zancadas sin rumbo alguno. Nuevamente, estaba actuando bajo su subconsciente y no le importaba en absoluto a donde fuera a parar, siempre y cuando no se topara con su hermano o alguno de aquellos imbéciles a los que tenía que adaptarse, exclusivamente el pelirrojo; llegó a las habitaciones, donde se encontraban alojadas las palomas. Sabía perfectamente la ubicación de Hinata, sin embargo, no deseaba verla. En lo más profundo de su ser albergaba la culpabilidad, y eso no le gustaba, no lo toleraba.

¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke Uchiha sintiendo culpa.

Él quería convencerse a sí mismo que no era eso lo que sentía, sino más bien asco, repulsión y lástima hacia la chica que alguna vez le confesó su supuesto amor; la maldita mujer que se coló en sus más profundos y bizarros pensamientos no era más que una mentirosa que lo había utilizado para olvidar su amorío por Naruto Uzumaki; ella no se merecía ni siquiera la lástima que él le tenía, no cuando también jugó con su orgullo.

Y él... Él era Sasuke Uchiha. Un hombre sin sentimientos.

Pero, ¿por qué ese maldito malestar en su pecho se agudizaba cuando recordaba lo frágil que se veía cuando él la violaba?

¿Por qué se arrepentía de haber abusado de ella?

¿Por qué había intentado desistir de secuestrarla?

Y... ¿Por qué se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a entrar?

Aquellas eran preguntas que se formulaban en su cerebro sin tener respuesta alguna. No porque no supiera la respuesta, al contrario, no quería repetirse la razón de todas y cada una de la cuestiones porque eso significaba aceptar su debilidad, misma que su hermano Itachi tuvo una vez hacía siete años con aquella chica, la cual no recordaba su nombre. Él era un hombre que no aceptaba aquellos molestos malestares que se clavaban cada vez con más fuerza en su pecho y no cambiaría por una chica que ni siquiera le tuvo cariño.

Porque Hinata siempre lo vio como a un objeto.

Jugó con él sin temer las consecuencias de sus actos y pagaría caro eso. Así fuera con su cuerpo.

 _El arte del engaño... Era la trascendental belleza de Hinata Hyuuga._

No negaba que los ojos perla de la chica eran una joya que hacía que cualquier hombre se perdiera en una ola de sensaciones; la tímida sonrisa de sus carnosos labios provocaba que, a quien se le dedicara, se le erizara la piel hasta su punto máximo; y ni hablar de sus caderas, que despertaban la masculinidad hasta de un hombre en estado de coma. Ella era digna de compararse con la diosa de la belleza, Afrodita, e incluso superarla.

Pero él no podía, no debía pensar en eso. No era normal que se interesara en una chica que sería utilizada en sus planes; ella no valía nada, mucho menos para él, que sólo la veía como un objeto sexual que podía usar y obtener cuantas veces quisiera; una niña tonta que se dejó embaucar por sus palabras disfrazadas de amor que pocas veces llegaba a manifestar; una mujer que aceptaría sin objeción el cruel destino al que estaba atada: él.

Al menos, eso quería creer.

Escarbar en sus propios recuerdos lo alertaba cada vez más. Tan sólo recordar a la chica Hyuuga le hacía dudar de sus acciones; le atormentaba el hecho de no tener una respuesta clara a sus incógnitas y, la idea de ser separado de ella en un futuro, se le hacía cada vez más tortuosa. Hinata era suya, de su propiedad. Nadie se la arrebataría... No le importaba si llegaba a matarla él mismo, ella no volvería a salir nunca de ese lugar.

Lo que comenzó como una simple misión de secuestro, terminó convirtiéndose en un engaño hacia ella, hacia los demás... Hacia sí mismo.

No la amaba, no la quería, no sentía afecto por ella, estaba seguro de eso; lo que él sentía en ese momento era algo pasajero que con el tiempo olvidaría, al menos hasta que encontrara a una nueva candidata a ser paloma; Sasuke afirmaba no sentir nada por Hinata, a excepción de la lástima. Aquel percance sólo se relacionaba a lo jodidamente bien que se la pasó cuando abusó de ella.

Tal vez lo repetiría, quizás lo deseaba ahora mismo y era por ello que se encontraba afuera de su habitación, debatiéndose mentalmente las opciones de entrar o retirarse. Sin embargo, conocía bien las reglas de Akatsuki y, una de ellas era que, una vez que sus palomas comenzaran a laborar, ellos también serían vistos como clientes, siempre y cuando quisieran una noche de sexo con alguna de ellas.

—Sasuke-sama —una femenina voz logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Desea ver a la nueva paloma? Ya está lista para comenzar a trabajar.

Observó por un momento a la rubia de ojos verdes frente a él, para después volver su vista hacia la puerta, que ahora se encontraba abierta. Probablemente había salido de la habitación después de haber preparado a Hinata, como se le había ordenado y quizás, también darle uno que otro consejo. Después de todo ella era una de las palomas más experimentadas y solicitadas por los clientes.

Movió sutilmente la cabeza hacia un lado, ya que la rubia se encontraba obstruyendo su vista e, intentó encontrar a la morena dentro de la habitación, sin embargo, no la encontró. Antes de pudiera preguntar, la chica frente a él se le adelantó:

—Ella saldrá pronto. Su cliente la espera ansioso, de todos modos.

—¿Quién es su cliente, Temari? —se atrevió a preguntar, adoptando su semblante serio.

—Uno de nuestros mejores. El señor Kabuto Yakushi —sonrió ella—. Pagó una considerable cantidad de dinero por la primera vez de la chica.

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, dando a entender que el nombre del sujeto lo había sorprendido. ¿Kabuto Yakushi, el primer cliente de Hinata? Definitivamente tenía que ser una mala broma, ese tipo no podía ser el segundo hombre que se acostara con ella, no después de lo que le había hecho pasar a él.

Kabuto era una de las personas a las que más odio le guardaba, todo gracias a sus acciones pasadas cuando Orochimaru estaba casado con su madre. El hijo del hombre apodado "serpiente" siempre trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, a él y a Itachi, de diferentes formas y, siempre salía bien librado de su madre gracias a las intervenciones de su padre.

Mientras que Orochimaru... No quería rememorar lo que hacía el desgraciado de Orochimaru con él cuando apenas tenía seis años, a espaldas de todo el mundo. A espaldas de su madre. Y él, nunca tuvo el valor de comentarlo con su familia, era tan sólo un niño que no sabía lo que debía hacer, inocente y puro que tenía la única intención de tener un padre que lo quisiera y mimara; Orochimaru sólo resultó ser una vil rata que jugó con esa inocencia y se encargó de robarla.

Él también lo engañó.

Maldecía a su primer padrastro todas las mañanas, ya que él siempre albergaba sus últimos sueños de la noche y le hacía despertar con el rostro sudoroso y la respiración entrecortada; de haber tenido la oportunidad en el pasado, lo hubiera matado con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, apuñalándolo en el corazón y cortando sus extremidades con una de las herramientas del ático; deseaba con toda su alma cortar esa viperina lengua para que dejara de hablar para siempre y sacarle los ojos con sus propias manos para que no lo mirara nunca más.

Mientras él nadaba en su mar de recuerdos, Temari lo observaba con un gesto preocupado, no sabía si interrumpirlo con sus palabras o dejarlo pensar un momento más. La primera idea se esfumó cuando detrás de ella apareció Hinata, con un vestido entallado de color azul rey de escote sumamente pronunciado en su espalda y a la altura de su muslo, dejando poco a la imaginación; tacones de quince centímetros y maquillaje para nada natural, con los labios rojos, sombras y delineador negros, una gruesa capa de rubor sobre sus mejillas y un exagerado perfume que embriagaba a cualquiera a su lado.

Sasuke la miró con la boca entreabierta, deseando reprender a la rubia por exagerar con el atuendo de _su_ paloma. Aquella mujer no era la Hinata que él conocía y de alguna manera eso le molestaba. Aunque sabía que esa era la apariencia normal de cualquier paloma, le repugnaba el hecho de que Kabuto tuviera el privilegio de tener a Hinata la primera noche, cuando debía ser él quien la tomara.

Sintió una incomodidad en su entrepierna y gruñó. Su miembro había despertado en cuanto la vio, ahora temía perder su cordura nuevamente y cometer una locura; discretamente se incorporó y cubrió con una de sus manos la abultada zona de sus pantalones, aún sin poder borrar la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Temari, viéndola de reojo.

—Sí —respondió ella, sin despegar la vista de un anonadado Uchiha.

—Entonces vamos. Tu cliente está ansioso por conocerte en persona —la rubia la tomó de la mano y ambas pasaron por el costado de Sasuke—. Nos retiramos, Sasuke-sama. Con permiso.

El azabache no dudó en tomar el delgado brazo de Hinata con brusquedad, haciendo que ambas mujeres se detuvieran en seco. El impulsivo acto del hombre provocó una mueca de desagrado por parte de Hinata, quien no se movió después de sentir el frío tacto de su mano.

—¿Necesita algo, Sasuke-sama? —la monótona voz de Hinata hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal—. Tenemos prisa.

Sasuke no respondió, únicamente la miraba con intriga y recelo. La expresión en el rostro femenino enotaba una evidente repugnancia hacia él; las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, no entendía porqué. Ese comportamiento no era usual en él y todo era gracias a esa mujer.

—Perdón.

Se quedó pasmado ante sus propias palabras. ¿Lo dijo? ¡Definitivamente lo dijo! Aún no teniendo la intención, ni mucho menos viendo la más mínima posibilidad de decirlo, lo hizo. Le pidió perdón, a ella, a la primera mujer que se atrevía a engañarlo y a jugar con él con tal de olvidar a Uzumaki; por primera vez, ofreció una disculpa a alguien, sin embargo, no se arrepintió. Por alguna razón, no se retracto al darse cuenta de que su orgullo se había esfumado con la presencia de la chica.

No supo cuál había sido el hecho por el que le pidió perdón. Tal vez por haberla engañado también, manipulado o influenciado; quizás por haberla secuestrado, insultado o violado; a lo mejor por todo, no lo sabía con claridad. Pero lo que sí sabía era que ahí estaba, frente a una Hinata confundida. El imponente Sasuke Uchiha, pidiéndole perdón a una paloma.

—Sasuke-sama, no diga disparates — Hinata finalmente se soltó de su agarre—. Usted no necesita rebajarse con alguien como yo.

—Hi-Hinata, yo-

—Descuide —lo interrumpió bruscamente—. Me esforzaré por tener la mayor cantidad de clientes. Verá que su tiempo invertido en mí no fue en vano.

No supo con exactitud por cuál frase sorprenderse más: la de Hinata, que parecía estar impaciente por salir de su vista y algo molesta por tener que escucharlo, o la suya misma, que había sonado patéticamente inferior y titubeante.

No obstante, en la perlada mirada de la chica podía notar un pequeño brillo burlesco, mientras que la tenue sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mostraba un imperceptible toque de arrogancia. No podía creer que él fuese el responsable de convertir a la dulce e ingenua Hinata Hyuuga, en aquella mujer que ahora lo miraba. Porque había sido él el culpable, lo tenía claro.

—Tú eres mía, ¿entendiste?

Intentó recuperar el orgullo con su arrogante tono de voz, pero sólo pudo lograr que la chica de ojos perla soltara una carcajada cantarina a modo de respuesta, lo que lo cabreó más. Ella estaba siendo bastante perspicaz con la mirada que le dedicaba e incluso, parecía que había olvidado la presencia de Temari.

Se acercó peligrosamente hasta su oído, provocando una corriente recorrer el cuerpo del Uchiha; sonrió complacida, no obstante, aún necesitaba más, así que mordió sin escrúpulos el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, acto que logró sacarle un gruñido.

—Lo sé, Sasuke. Soy completamente tuya —susurró de manera sensual—. Pero para poder tenerme, tendrás que pagar... Como un cliente común, sin importancia.

Después de decir aquello, se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo, posicionándose a la par de Temari; le pidió con amabilidad que se retiraran, a lo que la rubia asintió en silencio, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba el morocho. Él se limitó a observarlas alejarse desde su lugar, no valía la pena detener a Hinata y comenzar de nuevo con una incómoda escena que, estaba seguro, ahuyentaría su orgullo de nuevo.

Lo que se salía de su entendimiento era la conducta de Hyuuga hacia él: a primera vista, parecía no tener ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia él, e inclusive, daba la sensación de ser molestada con su mera presencia, hasta le hablaba con una formalidad escalofriante. No obstante, estando a escasos centímetros, parecía albergar un sin fin de sentimientos, desde desprecio, pasión hasta odio. Un odio tan puro que maquillaba esa fingida sonrisa y podía pasar desapercibido, como si fuese una experta mentirosa.

Esa fémina lo confundía. Primeramente, lo llamaba «Sasuke-sama», como lo llamaban todas las palomas, y cuando se acercó a él lo llamó «Sasuke», a secas, como si ellos dos fueran iguales. Absolutamente tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente, y si era necesario, meterle un buen correctivo. Una prostituta no jugaría de nuevo con él.

—Hinata...

No pudo evitar decir su nombre. Sentía la necesidad de mencionarla entre susurros, tener el placer de relamerse los labios al tenerlos resecos y hormigueando; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la erección en su miembro se había calmado. Le restó importancia y comenzó a caminar, sus piernas estaban entumidas después de estar en la misma posición durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó alguien a sus espaldas—. Madara quiere vernos, ahora.

—No me interesa, Itachi —siguió caminando, sin mirar a su hermano—. Puedes decirle a ese imbécil que se vaya a la mierda.

Itachi no hizo nada por seguirlo, después de todo había visto la escena anterior desde la lejanía del pasillo y dedujo que su hermano se encontraba de poco humor para soportar los eternos sermones de su padrastro. Suspiró cansino y se dio media vuelta, regresando de donde llegó. Conocía a Sasuke y supo en ese instante que dejarlo a solas sería la mejor opción.

Mientras tanto, un Sasuke completamente desconectado del mundo se dirigía lentamente hacia su habitación, donde se encerraría con llave y no saldría hasta entrada la mañana siguiente. En su trayecto, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo que probablemente hizo para confundirlo tanto; no podía ser posible que de la noche a la mañana tuviera una conducta inapropiada para el negocio y para la familia.

Él no la amaba. Juraba que no era amor lo que provocó ese cambio tan radical en sí mismo.

No sabía lo que era, debía descubrirlo, y para ello, tenía que escarbar en sus recuerdos más añejos junto a ella. Deducir la razón sería un completo dolor de cabeza y, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que no buscara esa razón, que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

Por ahora, aquella maldita mujer había ganado su encuentro, de nuevo. Gruñó desbordando la cólera contenida y golpeó con fuerza la pared a su costado, haciendo que sus nudillos se rasparan y por ende, sangraran.

Sasuke Uchiha perdió ese juego todas las veces que se atrevió a intentarlo. Desde que tenía seis años.

El primer engaño fue el de Orochimaru, a los seis años.

El segundo fue el de Kabuto, a los siete años.

El tercero fue el de su propio hermano, Itachi, a los diez años.

El cuarto fue el de su madre, cuando ella murió el día de su cumpleaños y lo dejó solo a los trece años.

El quinto fue de Madara, su padrastro. Días después del fallecimiento de su madre.

Y el último, el de ella. Hinata lo engañó un sin fin de veces durante su relación, y ahora, de nuevo se atrevía a hacerlo, persuadiéndolo con mentiras y engaños que lo llenaban de inseguridad, diciendo que ella era suya, cuando su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre.

Hinata Hyuuga le ganaba de nuevo, aumentando su puntuación imaginaria de dos a uno a su favor.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Sé que no soy la mejor escritora, ni siquiera estoy cerca de serlo; también sé que esta historia luce bastante cliché al tocar una temática que, quizás muchos han leído antes. Pero me siento orgullosa de lo que hago y satisfecha con los resultados finales. No diré que dejaré de hacerlo, porque, ¿qué clase de escritora sería si dejo un trabajo a medias? Lo que sí digo es que, es tan triste que exista un fandom casi tan tóxico como el de One Piece. Un anime/manga bastante bueno que me decepcionó bastante gracias al fandom._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 ** _Angel_**

 ** _esther82_**

 ** _SchrodingerThe7_**

 ** _Lady Yuki_**

 ** _Naruto elite covenant_**

 ** _Hime-23_**

 ** _hinatacris_**

 ** _wendy_**

 _Por sus hermosos comentarios. También a todos aquellos que han comenzado a seguir esta historia y la han marcado como favorita. Sin ustedes, esto no sería lo mismo... ¡Gracias!_

 _Y el próximo capítulo será un intermedio, una pequeña narración del comienzo de la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke. En este intermedio quiero explicar una parte del comportamiento de Sasuke, así como las razones de Hinata para no abandonarlo. Y también... ¡Habrá romance! ❤ me saldré un poco de mi contexto habitual y me enfocaré del todo a esta hermosa pareja. Esperen el capítulo 8 con gusto._

 ** _P.D:_** _No se olviden de leer **'Golpe Tentativo'** historia en el universo ninja con Hinata y Sakura como nuestras protagonistas._

 _Sin más que agregar, hasta el próximo capítulo. (\•3•)/_


	8. Intermedio I: Florecimiento

**Advertencia:** Clasificación (MA) por excesiva violencia verbal y/o física, lenguaje soez y temas que pueden resultar no aptos para algunas personas. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **Aclaración:** Contenido OOC en personalidades de los personajes.

 **N/A:** La historia de Hinata está basada en hechos reales; las demás sólo se apegan a la trama.

* * *

VIII.

"Intermedio I: Florecimiento"

* * *

 _ **—Londres, tres meses atrás–**_

 ** _[1]_**

—¡Ah, Sasuke!

No eran gemidos los que inundaban la habitación. Se trataba de los gritos de una chica en su punto máximo del éxtasis, como si se tratase de una felina en celo que necesitaba del acto sexual con urgencia; ella lo clamaba desesperadamente, lo imploraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y, de vez en cuando lo ordenaba, aún sabiendo que a su amante no le agradaba la idea de recibir órdenes.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba perdido lejos de la realidad; el constante meneo de caderas por parte de la chica lo excitaba cada vez en mayor medida. Lo admitía, se volvía loco con aquella rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba dándole la espalda, en una posición sumamente sensual que haría que cualquier hombre perdiera la cordura; le encantaba poder tocar sus caderas sin ningún tipo de prudencia y enterrar las uñas en sus blancos muslos. Ella era la amante perfecta para él.

—¡Sasuke! —gimió ella con más fuerza—. ¡Más... Dame más!

El azabache gruñó, el placer de sentir las estrechas paredes en la cavidad vaginal de Ino lo hacían no escuchar las plegarias que a cada segundo le manifestaba; pero eso no era necesario, él sabía cómo complacerla con esa posición de kamasutra: ella, de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos apoyadas en el mismo, mientras que él, la penetraba con rudeza por detrás, a la vez que clavaba sus dedos sobre los grandes pechos de la rubia y mordía su espalda.

Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor se fundían como si fuesen uno solo, el silencio era invadido por las sonoras estocadas en conjunto con los masculinos gruñidos por parte de Sasuke y, los audibles gemidos por parte de Ino; Sasuke tomó sin delicadeza los largos y rubios cabellos de su chica, obligándola a mirarlo; estampó con fiereza sus labios contra los de ella, callando al instante los sonidos de placer que ella producía; mordió su labio inferior, causándole un pequeño corte que pronto comenzó a sangrar. Ella pareció no sentirlo, pues no puso queja alguna, no obstante, cuando saboreó el sabor metálico junto a la saliva masculina, se separó de sus labios.

—Eres un bruto, _cariño._

Él no respondió, al contrario, sacó su aún erecto miembro de la cavidad de la rubia y la jaló bruscamente del brazo, levantándola en el acto; la estampó en la pared, causando un golpe seco en la espalda de la chica y, por lo tanto, un quejido de dolor. Era cierto que Sasuke era una bestia cuando se encontraba extasiado, pero Ino igual era sadomasoquista y, a pesar de siempre resultar con heridas después del acto sexual, deseaba ser torturada por él. El dolor estaría en segundo plano cuando era Sasuke quien la penetraba.

Nuevamente introdujo su miembro en la vagina de la rubia, mientras levantaba su larga pierna hasta dejarla a la altura de su hombro; Ino gimió, se llevó una mano a su clítoris y comenzó a hacer rápidos movimientos circulares, en busca de más placer, a la vez que la otra se aferraba al cabello de su amante, arrancando algunos de los ya mojados cabellos de sudor. Los movimientos de caderas eran cada vez más irregulares. Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, por lo que las estocadas se intensificaron, alejándolos cada vez más del mundo a su alrededor y poniéndoles los ojos en blanco, desesperados por sentir lo que tanto anhelaban.

El momento llegó y Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de alejar su pene antes de descargar su semen dentro de la rubia, quien emitió un chillido cuando regresó de lleno a la realidad, percatándose de que se encontraba con aquel líquido blanco desbordándose por su sexo. Miró al chico, tan inmutable como siempre. Lo observó en silencio caminar hasta la cama y desplomarse en ella, tomando las blancas sábanas para cubrirse con ellas y dedicarse a dormir. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se adelantó:

—Espero que te hayas cuidado. No quiero tener que lidiar con un aborto.

—D-descuida —respondió temerosa, dirigiéndose a la cama y acostándose a lado de su amante—. No quedaré embarazada... Lo prometo.

Ino sabía perfectamente que era una locura embarazarse en ese momento, en cualquier momento de su vida. Primeramente porque ambos eran apenas unos adolescentes de diecinueve años, que tenían prioridades y deseos sobre sus negocios; luego, porque ella había jurado nunca destruir su cuerpo de aquella manera tan estúpida y, Sasuke no era un hombre que se encariñaba con las personas, especialmente niños, al igual que la idea de casarse no le era de su agrado, mucho menos formar una familia que incluyera hijos; y por último, los negocios del chico en ese momento eran de suma importancia, a pesar de la molestia de ella, que era su novia.

—Mañana te toparás con ella, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó él, ya adormilado—. Mañana conoceré a la famosa Hyuuga... La chica que me encomendó Tobi.

—Bueno, yo quería decirte que mi misión con Sai ya terminó —alegó la rubia con una sonrisa jovial—. Ese idiota fue...

Pero lo que escuchó a continuación fueron los ronquidos de un Sasuke inconsciente. Con suma facilidad había caído rendido ante el sueño. Siempre era lo mismo: después de una candente sesión de sexo desenfrenado, Sasuke le dedicaba la misma advertencia, ella comenzaba a platicarle sus planes y logros hasta que se daba cuenta de que él ya dormía como un tronco.

De alguna manera eso le molestaba, pero a la vez le parecía gracioso. Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre que prestara atención a los relatos de los demás, por más involucrado que estuviese en cualquiera de ellos; no lo haría en ese momento, que se encontraba exhausto y con un importante trabajo el día de mañana.

Se encontraría con su hermano Itachi para seguir de cerca a la tal Hyuuga y conocer un poco más de su vida, previamente analizada por Tobi; se acercaría a ella y comenzarían con la operación de engatusar la con mentiras discretas, como ella misma había hecho con Sai, el nuevo gigoló de la organización.

—No me agrada la idea de compartirte con nadie —lo miró dormir plácidamente y estiró una de sus manos hasta acariciar su mejilla—. Pero es necesario... Si lo soporté con la zorra de Karin, puedo hacerlo con esa niña.

Ino podía llegar a ser posesiva cuando se trataba de una pareja. Pero a diferencia de Sasuke, ésta lo engañaba con todo hombre que se le cruzara, por lo que no deseaba que él hiciera lo mismo algún día.

Él no tenía conocimiento de su infidelidad. Y si lo hacía, su destino sería la muerte... Eso Ino lo sabía bien. Él mismo se lo juró por su madre fallecida.

Así como ella no sabía de la cantidad de violaciones que había cometido Sasuke. Y si llegaba a enterarse, lo pagaría. Podía jurarlo sobre la tumba de su padre.

Pero el destino siempre les sería caprichoso... Y tres meses después desearían no haber jurado aquello.

...

* * *

 ** _[2]_**

Habían pronosticado encontrarla ahí, en el parque central, a solas. Pero las cartas esta vez jugaron en su contra. No sólo estaba acompañada por un rubio con cara de idiota, sino que ella parecía bastante feliz con su mera presencia. Ambos platicaban, mejor dicho, él hablaba sin intención de cerrar la boca y ella sólo se limitaba a reír con timidez, a la vez que un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Definitivamente eso no estaba previsto para ambos hombres.

—¿De verdad es ella? —cuestionó Sasuke con tono aburrido—. No es la gran cosa.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Tobi —respondió Itachi de igual manera, mientras sacaba una fotografía de la chica—. Pero lo que me parece extraño es que también me dijo que era una mujer solitaria, con familia disfuncional y sin amigos. Esto nos dice todo lo contrario.

Sasuke pasó de mirar a su hermano a observar a la chica que reía ahora con más libertad a la cantidad de estupideces que el rubio de ojos azules le decía, porque no hacía falta escucharlo, bastaba con mirar su rostro para deducir que de su boca no podía salir ninguna palabra coherente.

—A veces me pregunto cómo alguien como Tobi puede seleccionar cuidadosamente a este tipo de chicas.

La reflexión de Itachi le hizo captar su atención de nuevo hacia él. No lo entendió al principio, pero cuando vio la llegada de una chica de llamativo cabello rosa, notó como el rubio dejaba de prestarle atención a la tal Hinata para centrarse en adular la belleza de la recién llegada; mientras que la morena sólo bajaba la cabeza en señal de resignación y su semblante alegre se apagaba poco a poco.

Entonces sonrió ladino al observar que tanto el rubio como la pelirrosa se marchaban, dejando sola a la chica de ojos perla. Era la oportunidad perfecta para llamar su atención y así dar inicio a sus planes.

El único problema era la manera de hacerlo... Ni siquiera había ideado algo increíble para acercarse a ella.

—Tienes tres meses —la voz de su hermano mayor comenzaba a ser molesta—. Ni un día más.

Dicho aquello, Itachi tomó rumbo contrario a donde se encontraba la chica, dejándolo con su problema. Sasuke resopló molesto, odiaba la manera en la que su hermano se sobreponía a él, siempre dándole ordenes como si fuese de los altos mandos y, mucho más, la forma en la que siempre destacaba en sus misiones, quedando diez pasos por delante de él. Itachi era el prodigio de Akatsuki, después de Pain.

Decidió restarle importancia a ese asunto cuando miró una vez más a la chica que ahora se marchaba del lugar. Corrió en su dirección, sin siquiera formular un plan en el que no pareciera un acosador; no se percató de que la chica se detuvo en seco e inevitablemente chocó contra su espalda, haciendo que ella cayera de bruces a la acera y los libros que llevaba en mano salieran disparados en todas direcciones.

—Duele...

Hinata se sobó la cabeza y después su brazo derecho; se sacudió los pantalones del polvo que habían recogido y se dispuso a recoger sus libros, ignorando completamente a Sasuke que la observaba en todo momento.

—¿No me reclamarás por mi falta de cuidado? —inquirió Sasuke escéptico.

—Oh... No es nada —Hinata se giró a verlo una vez recogió sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, agachó la mirada hasta el pecho masculino—. Seguramente llevabas prisa. Te comprendo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Por primera vez coincidía con Itachi respecto a Tobi; no terminaba de creer que su primo, siendo un infantil de primera y un completo imbécil, pudiera encontrar a ese tipo de chicas, sumisas y tímidas; investigar sobre su vida sin ser descubierto y encontrar siempre resultados satisfactorios como soledad o maltrato. No le caía bien, pero debía admitir que el tipo era bueno en su trabajo.

—De hecho no —se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Sólo no te vi... Pero ahora que lo hago, puedo decir que me alegro de haberte empujado —observó como la chica fruncía el ceño—. Así pude darme cuenta de lo bella que eres.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante el cumplido del chico, acto que lo hizo sonreír divertido; soltó una carcajada limpia, a la vez que le preguntaba si no había recibido cumplidos así antes; ella negó con la cabeza, provocando en él una sensación de victoria dentro de sí. Admitía que estaba actuando demasiado rápido con ella y maldecía internamente a Tobi por ponerle a una chica tan fácil, pero deseaba superar a Itachi, y, haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?

Definitivamente esa misión sería la más fácil de su vida laboral... Al menos, eso creía él.

...

* * *

 _ **[3]**_

Había pasado una semana desde aquel primer y extraño encuentro, pero aún así pensaba cada momento en el cruce de palabras que tuvieron. Y no era para menos, pues al día siguiente ya había recibido una solicitud de amistad del mismo chico en su cuenta de facebook.

¿El amor a primera vista existía?

Por supuesto que no. Aún no caía en la locura para creer en ese tipo de cuentos y tampoco era una pre-adolescente que caía ante las primeras palabras bonitas. Bien le había dicho su padre que su destino siempre había sido continuar con la intachable reputación de su familia y estudiar arduamente para que en su vida adulta fuera la sucesora de los negocios del linaje Hyuuga. Enamorarse o casarse y formar una familia eran planes que llegarían mucho después de aquello.

Además de eso, el chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha -según su cuenta de facebook-, no había vuelto a hablarle desde ese entonces y eso, de alguna manera la hizo sentir impaciente. Ella deseaba conocerlo, saber todo acerca de ese misterioso chico de fría mirada y facciones imperturbables; porque de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y, presentía que aquella solicitud de amistad la invitaba a iniciar una conversación con él.

Entonces lo hizo. Saludó al chico Uchiha con un escueto «Hola» que marcaría quizás el inicio de una nueva amistad. Por primera vez no fue tentada a darle el saludo a Naruto Uzumaki, como siempre lo hacía, para ser ignorada por el mismo; por primera vez se olvidó de lo que el rubio le había dicho acerca de Sakura y su amor por ella... Por primera vez se sintió atraída por Sasuke.

Pasaron treinta minutos, una hora, dos, tres y nada. No hubo una respuesta por parte del chico en ese lapso de tiempo y ella comenzaba a desanimarse. Desde el fondo sabía que alguien tan apuesto y con pinta de ser todo un galán con las mujeres pudiera responderle a alguien como ella; seguramente tenía decenas de mensajes en su bandeja de entrada y ella sería una más. Apagó su computadora y se dedicó a revisar su celular, específicamente su galería, en donde almacenaba algunas fotos del Uzumaki que él mismo había compartido en sus cuentas y ella había descargado.

Fue entonces que recibió un mensaje. Era él. Sasuke Uchiha había respondido a su saludo.

 _«No había visto tu mensaje. Eres la chica de la semana pasada, ¿cierto?»_

Para ella, aquello había sido una disculpa por no haber respondido a tiempo, aunque no se hubiera molestado en responder al saludo. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hasta formar una sonrisa. Aquella cuestión por parte del Uchiha sin duda marcaría el inicio de una agradable conversación en ese día.

No dudó en responderle afirmativamente en cuanto abrió su cuenta de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que esta vez tenía un mensaje más: el de Naruto Uzumaki, invitándola a salir.

Tal vez si lo hubiera visto, Sasuke Uchiha hubiera pasado a un segundo plano, y por ende, no hubiera sido de importancia en la vida de Hinata en un futuro.

...

* * *

 _ **[4]**_

Tal vez ella no era la mejor amiga, ni mucho menos podía considerarse la mejor mujer del mundo. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: Sakura Haruno era la persona más desconsiderada del mundo y la más caprichosa. Naruto Uzumaki bebía de su sudor y se arrastraba a sus pies con tal de que la chica de ojos jade le diera una oportunidad y ella se limitaba a golpearlo o incluso decir que no era alguien digno para ella.

Si tan sólo Naruto se fijara en ella...

¿Lo había hecho? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, Naruto la procuraba casi tanto como a Sakura, la cuidaba desde la lejanía y se preocupaba por ella cuando la veía llorar. Inclusive podría decir de su propia cuenta que Hinata no le era tan indiferente, cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de que, quizás, Sakura nunca le daría esa oportunidad que tanto anhelaba.

Hinata era una inexperta en los temas románticos y por eso no se daba cuenta de que después de un tiempo, el rubio de ojos azules le prestaba más atención a ella que a Haruno, y la situación empeoró cuando se volvió amiga de Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había dedicado a esperarla todos los días después de clases.

En ocasiones iba acompañado de un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, que sólo le daba el saludo y no volvía a pronunciar palabra alguna; era un chico misterioso que no miraba a ningún otro lado que no fuera la puerta principal del instituto. Parecía esperar a alguien. Y cuando finalmente parecía encontrar a quien buscaba, volvía su vista hacia un punto inexistente.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? —preguntó Sasuke indiferente.

—¿No crees que eso es un tanto atrevido, Uchiha? —antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, el pelirrojo a su costado se quejó.

—P-por mí no hay problema, Sasuke-san.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, provocando una sorisa triunfal por parte de Sasuke y un bufido molesto por parte de Gaara, como se llamaba el chico pelirrojo; los tres comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la casa del Uchiha, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Naruto, que los miraba alejarse hasta perderse de su vista.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Preguntó a la nada, haciendo sus propias conjeturas en silencio durante unos minutos. Ni siquiera se percató de que una chica se había posicionado detrás de su espalda, con las manos en las caderas y un notable ceño fruncido.

—Naruto... Quedaste en acompañarme a casa hoy —Naruto se giró rápidamente a verla y tragó grueso—. Te estaba esperando y te encuentro dispuesto a irte sin mí.

—L-lo siento, Sakura-chan —él titubeaba nervioso, se había olvidado por completo de ella al ver a Hinata con un extraño.

—Olvídalo, nunca cambiarás —se resignó la pelirrosa con un suspiro—. Mejor dime, ¿quién es ese chico que acompañaba a Hinata? ¡Es guapísimo!

Naruto sintió una opresión en el pecho, debido a las palabras de Sakura. ¿A quién engañaba? La supuesta atracción que decía sentir por Hinata nunca había existido. La única mujer que ocuparía su corazón siempre sería Sakura y, el escuchar decir que otro hombre era guapísimo, le molestaba de sobremanera y a la vez lo entristecía.

—No lo sé... Pero me interesa bastante.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Sakura parpadeará un par de veces, confundida. No por el significado de ellas, sino por el inusual tono que el rubio había empleado al decirlas, eso no era propio de él.

Desde ese día, aquel misterioso moreno que acompañaba a Hinata, marcaría el destino de esos chicos.

...

* * *

 _ **[5]**_

Era su primer semana de novios y ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tener al novio más codiciado por las mujeres le hacía agrandar su ego un poco, por lo que había dejado de ser aquella niña tímida y solitaria para convertirse en la joven rebelde y deseosa por conocer el mundo. Todo gracias a él.

Hacía un poco más de tres semanas desde que se conocieron, pero aún así Hinata no había dudado un segundo en aceptar la propuesta de noviazgo de parte de Sasuke, que si bien, no había sido lo más romántico y ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo, le llenó el alma y ayudó a olvidar momentáneamente su amorío por el Uzumaki.

 _«Se mía... Mi novia»_

Sasuke no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre cariñoso ni mucho menos detallista, pero con aquellas palabras desbordó en Hinata, una marea de sensaciones que le hicieron aceptar inmediatamente. Era por eso que Hinata procuraba siempre llenarlo de mimos y palabras bonitas, tal vez así lograría ablandar su corazón.

Sin embargo, él nunca correspondía a sus detalles o gestos de amor. Al contrario, después de que se convirtieran oficialmente en pareja, Sasuke se había vuelto más frío y sobreprotector con su relación, a tal punto que no dejaba acercársele a ningún hombre que no fuera él o Gaara.

Cuando Kiba acudía en su búsqueda para solucionar algún problema académico, Sasuke actuaba como todo novio celoso y posesivo hasta cierto punto, alejándolo de inmediato de ella; el caso con Shino era igual, ya que cuando él iba hasta la casa de Hinata con el único propósito de terminar las tareas en equipo que se les encargaban, de nuevo Sasuke aparecía con la excusa de que debía estar su novia, amenazando al chico de las gafas con hacerle daño, siempre a espaldas de Hinata.

Con Naruto la situación era diferente. A pesar de que el Uchiha lo había amenazado un par de veces, el rubio pasaba por alto aquellas amenazas, alegando que sólo quería ser su amigo al igual que deseaba reforzar su amistad con Hinata; eso lo hizo enfurecer, llegando a golpearlo y provocar así, una pelea en la que ambos salieran con los ojos hinchados y la sangre del otro sobre sus puños.

—Debería deshacerme de ese imbécil —gruñó mientras era curado de sus heridas más notorias por Hinata.

—Naruto-kun puede llegar a causar muchos problemas —ella rió ante su propio comentario—. Pero es una persona increíble. Si le dieras la oportunidad-

—¿Estás de parte de él? —Sasuke interrumpió con evidente molestia en su voz—. Entiende una cosa, Hinata... ¡Nunca me verás siendo amigo de ese idiota!

Ella no dijo nada más. Lo supo desde el principio, él no era una persona que hiciera amistades de ese tipo; siempre lo había visto con Gaara o Ino, pero del primero hablaba mal constantemente y de la segunda ni siquiera opinaba; no conocía a su hermano Itachi, al cual siempre maldecía, o a su padrastro Madara, del que sólo pronunciaba su nombre. A ella le parecía extraño que Sasuke le hubiera pedido -u ordenado- ser su novia, sabiendo el tipo de persona que era.

Desde ese día decidió dejar las cosas así, también procuró tener el menor contacto posible con Naruto y otros hombres que no fueran Neji, Gaara o el propio Sasuke. Todo para que éste no se molestara y terminara de la misma manera en la que quedó la última vez que peleó con el rubio; dejó de ir constantemente a clases, ganándose la reprimenda de su padre y la cruel amenaza de no dejar a Sasuke.

Pasó de ser una chica común y corriente que nadaba en dinero, a ser la joven más patética de Londres, aún más sumisa y asocial. Pero aún así era feliz, o al menos eso sentía. Tenía a un hombre a su lado que la amaba pese a todas las imperfecciones que poseía, pese a la horrenda familia que tenía y pese a los intentos fallidos de sacar a relucir los sentimientos masculinos.

Porque Sasuke la amaba, estaba segura. Si no lo hiciera, no la hubiera procurado tanto como lo había hecho ya, ni tampoco la hubiera celado a tal punto de sobreprotegerla hasta con su propio primo; además, esa relación le ayudaba a calmar el dolor que sentía gracias a Naruto, el chico que se la pasaba detrás de Sakura de nuevo. Un dolor profundo que jamás desapareció debido al profundo amor sentía por él.

—Sasuke-kun, te amo.

El sufijo _san_ cambió al sufijo _kun._

Era cierto que aquella frase la había dicho muchas veces con anterioridad, pero para ella, eran palabras vacías, sin sentimiento alguno. Tal vez Sasuke no lo sabía o se dio cuenta desde el principio y no quería comprobarlo con cuestiones tontas, pero estaba claro que ella no lo amaba. No por ahora.

Le había tomado mucho cariño, sí. Mas sin embargo su cariño no llegaba a algo más; Sasuke se convirtió en poco tiempo en una parte primordial en su vida, lo admitía, pero ella no quería abrir su corazón por completo. Mejor dicho, Naruto se negaba a salir de él para darle la oportunidad a Sasuke.

Ella no lo amaba... Pero sí lo quería.

Y con el tiempo, se arrepentiría de haber negado ese amor.

...

* * *

 _ **[6]**_

La vida podía mandarle las pruebas más insólitas para que no perdiera la cabeza. Lo comprobó desde temprana edad. Pero no esperaba que en ningún momento de su vida deseara tanto no haber tenido la miserable vida que llevaba, o que quisiera que su destino fuera otro y su pasado hubiera sido menos tormentoso.

Porque estaba ella. Hinata Hyuuga.

Una vez en uno de sus sueños apareció, distorsionando un posible futuro en donde ambos estaban felizmente casados y habían formado una familia con dos hijas: Sarada y Himawari. Era el sueño perfecto, Sasuke lo aceptaba, no obstante, al despertar se encontró a sí mismo empapado en lágrimas y sudor, desconcertándose totalmente. Regresó a la realidad en cuanto se secó las lágrimas, aceptando el inminente y tortuoso futuro que le esperaba.

Él no estaba hecho para amar.

Una y otra vez se repitió eso, durante un mes entero. Desde que la vio, desde que le habló por primera vez y desde que le dio su primer beso se sintió extraño, cada vez de diferente manera.

La primera vez que la vio sintió pena. Pena por él, porque era una chica bastante simplona y sin gracia; la típica niña que carecía de atención con un toque depresivo. Imaginaba él que era producto de su solitaria vida. También sintió pena por ella, porque una chica con ese matiz no debía caer en manos de Akatsuki, teniendo toda una vida por delante y un trauma psicológico que superar.

La primera vez que le dirigió la palabra sintió arrepentimiento. Por ella, porque era una chica bastante hermosa y de buenas proporciones, como todas las palomas de Nueva York; un arrepentimiento que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra chica; porque ella no merecía atarse a él, ni a ningún miembro de Akatsuki. También se arrepentía por él mismo, porque desde esa vez que la empujó, se había dicho que sería la misión más fácil de todas y en cierto modo era verdad; pero con el tiempo se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, porque en las tres semanas y media que tenían de relación, mas las tres semanas que llevaban de conocerse, algo dentro de él le decía a gritos que desistiera de hacer lo que planeaba.

Y la primera vez que la besó... Sintió asco. Asco de ella, que no sabía besar y llegaba a morderlo con frecuencia, dejaba un rastro asqueroso de saliva sobre la comisura de sus labios y su aliento tenía sabor a fresas, o tal vez uvas, totalmente embriagador y empalagoso para su gusto; sintió al igual asco de sí mismo, porque sabía que después de un beso seguía otro y otro, hasta llegar a hacerla suya en el acto sexual. Él, por alguna razón la deseaba con toda su masculinidad, sin embargo, no deseaba obligarla, ni mucho menos hacerle daño. Ese asco le recordaba a Orochimaru, a Itachi e incluso a su propia madre.

—Aléjate de mí —musitó cabizbajo—. No te convengo.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, comprendiendo el rumbo de la conversación. Sasuke no la miró al decirle aquello; tenía presente lo importante que era el plan para él y para la organización, pero no le importó en ese momento. Él sólo quería que ella no se viera ligada a esa vida.

—Sasuke-sama, no lo entiendo... Yo te amo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa hiriente frase.

Y la chica había cambiado el sufijo _kun_ al sufijo _sama._

—¡Pero yo a ti no, maldita sea!

El grito del Uchiha había sido tan fuerte que Hinata pegó un Respingo asustada. No era su intención hacerlo, ni mucho menos herirla, pero debía hacerlo. Debía alejarla del mundo que la esperaba, no importaba si el método era sembrar el odio hacia él; Sasuke Uchiha estaba considerando la posibilidad de salvar a una de las palomas.

Pero no entendía porqué.

—Estás mintiendo —el hilo de voz de Hinata apenas fue perceptible a sus oídos—. Tú me amas... ¡Yo te amo!

—No estoy mintiendo —trataba de sonar indiferente—. Nunca te quise, nunca me gustaste... Nunca te amé.

Él sentía la extrema necesidad de decirle aquello con tal de que se alejara del destino tan cruel del cual no tenía conocimiento; sabía perfectamente que eso sería una completa estupidez y que pagaría caro por su falta de profesionalismo ante Akatsuki, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se haría responsable de su fallo así tuviera que soportar la golpiza del líder o de su padrastro, pero ella saldría ilesa de esa situación.

Pero, ¿por qué?

—¡No me dejes! —imploró ella, con los ojos acuosos y la voz quebrada—. Por favor, no me abandones tú también.

Él sabía a lo que Hinata se refería. Ella se encontraba tan sola como él; no tenía una familia que la amara, en cambio, tenía a una madre muerta y un padre que se avergonzaba de su existencia y la golpeaba e insultaba cada vez que hacía algo incorrecto, por más mínimo que fuese; no tenía amigos, al contrario, los pocos que tenía se alejaron gracias a él; no tenía a nadie que la quisiera y, la única persona que estaba a su lado era él... Y él era la peor persona del mundo. Hinata no lo merecía.

Y una vez más se preguntó... ¿Por qué?

—¡Haría cualquier cosa! Pero por favor... Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola.

Sasuke no podía soportarlo. Verla tan vulnerable le provocaba una opresión en su pecho y unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba sucumbiendo ante la lástima, porque no se trataba de algo más. Se lo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez: «Sólo es lástima.»

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se derrumbó ante ella y la abrazó. Un abrazo tan fuerte y cargado de sentimientos que le decían en silencio que nunca la dejaría, porque no hicieron falta las palabras para hacerle saber que siempre estaría ahí para ella, amándola por sobre todas las cosas.

¿La amaba? ¡Claro que la amaba!

Por más que se lo negara a ella o al resto del mundo, él mismo sabía que la amaba. La amaba tanto como a su vida y no deseaba verla lastimada. Él cuidaría de ella siempre, aunque Akatsuki la secuestrara, aunque la obligaran a trabajar como prostituta, aunque se volviera una mujer como las demás palomas: hueca y sin emociones... Él daría su vida por esa chica de ojos perlados y sonrisa inocente.

Porque la amaba.

La respuesta a todas sus preguntas era esa: el amor.

 _Lo que había comenzado como una misión de secuestro, se convirtió en un sentimiento inquebrantable: el amor._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _[7]_**

Ya dos meses y medio habían pasado desde que se conocieron y su relación parecía ir mejorando. Eso se sentía bien para ella, pues no podía sentirse más viva y amada. Inclusive, Sasuke era un poco más abierto con sus emociones. Aunque siguiera siendo el mismo gruñón y receloso, también seguía siendo atento y sobreprotector con ella.

Pero había un problema y se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

Hinata se dio cuenta poco después de su reconciliación con Sasuke: Sakura era la amante de su novio. La chica de cabello rosa y llamativos ojos color jade coqueteaba todo el tiempo con él y, pese a que el Uchiha no parecía darle la más mínima importancia cuando ella estaba presente, Hyuuga supo que ambos se veían a escondidas, y no precisamente para platicar de trivialidades.

Pero aún así, ella decidió no decir nada a nadie. Por primera vez podía decir que lo amaba sin arrepentirse en el proceso; era la primera vez que Naruto pasaba a segundo plano en sus pensamientos, siendo el Uchiha su primordial fuente de inspiración. Era por eso que Hinata decidió no reclamarle nada. Por temor a perderlo.

No obstante, Sasuke se comportaba cada vez más egoísta si de su relación se trataba.

Un día, cuando su primo Tobi fue de visita con el objeto de conocer a su futura «prima», Sasuke terminó golpeándolo en la cara por acercarse a ella de más y plantarle un sonoro beso enla mejilla como muestra de lo bien que le había caído ella; por un momento Tobi se quedó quieto después del golpe y, lo miró fulminante detrás de la ridícula máscara que portaba; pero todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que al instante siguiente estaba pidiendo disculpas con el mismo tono infantil que había empleado desde su llegada.

—¡Tobi lo siente! —exclamó aparentemente apenado—. Tobi se merece ese y más golpes.

—Ella es mía. Que te quede claro.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la amenaza del joven Uchiha, e inclusive, pudo notar un ligero tinte rojo en sus ojos negros, pero eso solamente debía ser su imaginación. Era cierto que se sentía bien escuchar eso de la persona que amaba, pero también le parecía demasiado hipócrita de su parte decir aquello, cuando él mismo le era infiel.

¿Es que acaso no sentía remordimiento?

—¡Claro que sí! —alegó eufórico Tobi—. La mercancía ajena no se toca.

—Bastardo...

Sasuke le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo semiinconsciente; Hinata no lo dudó y acudió en su auxilio, ignorando la furtiva mirada que su novio le dirigía. Él no tenía derecho de hacer el papel de novio celoso, y ella no tenía porqué fingir que todo estaba bien.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Sasuke hacía todo aquello para que dejara de amarlo.

Nunca lo sabría, ella nunca conocería la verdad tras su engaño y sus tremendas ganas de hacer que lo odiara. Hinata jamás lo sabría porque eso implicaba aferrarse más a ese sentimiento absurdo.

Sasuke aún deseaba salvarla de la oscuridad.

Pero aún así, Hinata seguía ahí, junto a él. De alguna manera presentía que siempre estaría ahí para él, así como él estaría siempre para ella; a pesar de los engaños e intentos fallidos por parte del chico para hacer que ella le odiara, lo seguiría por siempre. Porque Sasuke no lo sabía. Ella se juró a sí misma no abandonarlo nunca.

Por más secretos que él le guardara.

Ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, no le importaba si era su propia vida. Ella no valía mucho y su novio se lo hacía ver cada vez que podía, aunque no supiera las verdaderas intenciones de aquellas hirientes palabras; Hinata mataría o dejaría que la mataran con tal de ver una sonrisa sincera en los labios de su amado. Definitivamente lo amaba como a ningún otro.

Pero el día se acercaba para ambos. El día en que sus destinos se vieran unidos como uno solo y a la vez sus futuros se vieran separados definitivamente.

El día en que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Y lo peor de todo era que Sasuke lo sabía y Hinata lo presentía.

Y aún así, no deseaban cambiar sus sentimientos el uno del otro.

...

* * *

 _ **[8]**_

Tres meses. Tres meses pasaron desde su primer encuentro y ella quería festejarlo. Quería gritarle a todo el mundo que era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha y eso no cambiaría en, por lo menos, mucho tiempo. Se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo a él, tan unido a ella como ningún otro y tan pendiente de ella durante las últimas dos semanas.

Caminaba felizmente por las calles de Londres, dirigiéndose a la casa de los Uchiha. Sasuke la había citado temprano, como de costumbre. Pero el destino se empeñaba en jugarle sucio. No estaba siendo puntual, debido a que la insistencia de su padre sobre quedarse en casa se disparó justo ese día, dificultándole salir de su hogar; y para colmo, el tráfico infernal y la falta de transporte le hacían imposible su traslado.

Según Sasuke, por fin conocería al misterioso padrastro de los hermanos Uchiha y posiblemente, su futuro suegro: Madara Uchiha. Un hombre del que apenas sabía su nombre, debido a que su novio se había encargado de mantenerlo en secreto, limitándose a sólo nombrarle un par de ocasiones. Pero de una cosa estaba segura:

Le había ganado a Sakura Haruno.

Como si de una competencia se tratase, Hinata se ganó el amor del Uchiha en su totalidad. Él era suyo y nadie se atrevería a separarlos. Algo dentro de ella le decía que su destino siempre estaría unido al de él.

Amándolo u odiándolo... ¿Qué más daba?

 _«Tonta... No deberías de ir»_

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz proveniente de su subconsciente. Una molesta sensación en el vientre le hizo querer regresar por camino en el que llegaba, pero a la vez, la curiosidad por conocer al supuesto Madara se hacía cada vez más grande que desechó su mal presentimiento.

Por fin llegó a la casa de los Uchiha, donde posiblemente aguardaba Sasuke y su hermano Itachi o Madara. No importaba, lo único verdaderamente importante era que por fin entraría a la familia y trataría de ganarse el aprecio de los familiares de su novio.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, que de inmediato fue abierta por el propio Sasuke. No se esperaba que su semblante cambiara radicalmente al verla, pasando del aburrimiento a una posible decepción, o tal vez, ¿frustración? ¿miedo? En realidad no lo sabía. Lo único que deseaa en ese momento, era ser besada por los labios de su amado.

—Creí que no llegarías.

La cortante respuesta de Sasuke le dio mala espina, haciéndole fruncir el ceño inevitablemente. Tanto su expresión, como el tono de su voz no le gustaban para nada. Era como si no quisiera verla o le tuviese miedo, ya que cada que intentaba mirarle a los ojos, él le huyera a su mirada.

Sasuke no era así.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-sama? —su preocupación no se hizo esperar—. ¿Llegué en mal momento?

Él negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al comedor, invitándola a seguirlo; ella obedeció al instante, siguiendo sus pasos y en silencio le miraba la espalda. Se hallaba rígida, sus hombros tensos y los puños apretados, como si deseara hacerse daño con sus propias uñas al clavarlas sobre sus palmas.

—No debiste haber venido.

Esa fue la respuesta de él. Hinata no lo comprendía y comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Sasuke se estaba comportando sumamente extraño ese día y el presentimiento que ella tenía se intensificaba con cada palabra pronunciada; todo aquello era raro, bastante para su mal gusto. Esto no le gustaba na, por alguna razón, quería salir corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Por otro lado, Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerse de hacer lo que deseaba. No podía actuar imprudente sabiendo que era vigilado por las cámaras de seguridad perfectamente instaladas en cada rincón de la casa. Sus compañeros aún no llegaban para dar inicio con el plan y él ya se sentía desfallecer.

Sasuke deseaba sacar a Hinata de ahí, para llevarla lejos del país y de su absurdo destino.

Por un momento creyó fervientemente en que ella no llegaría y así su plan de secuestro se viera afectado, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, de por frente a él, con una expresión que denotaba una profunda preocupación hacia él.

La invitó a sentarse después de darse cuenta de que no habían dejado de mirarse, mientras él tomaba asiento de igual manera; cuando observó que Hinata había apoyado ambas manos sobre la mesa, no dudó un segundo en tomar una entre las suyas, para después acariciarla con una suavidad y ternura impropias de él. Ese mero contacto se sintió tan cálido y placentero que incluso llegó a desear morir en ese mismo instante, porque no merecía nada de ella.

—Hinata —llamó su atención—. Quiero que sepas que te amo.

Sasuke jamás olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de su amada después de haber dicho aquello; sus grandes ojos perla se abrieron con desmesura, tanto que él podía jurar que se saldrían de sus cuencas; sus labios entreabiertos se abrieron aún más, formando un círculo perfecto; sus inmaculadas mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmín; y su mano se tensó de sobremanera sobre las suyas, llegando a estrecharlas con fuerza. Era una imagen que quedaría gravada en su memoria.

No quería perder a esa inocente niña, pero lo haría.

—Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora... Recuerda siempre que yo estaré ahí para ti, amándote como el primer día.

Él no deseaba decirle todo eso a la chica, porque sabía que esas palabras sólo alimentarían su odio hacia él en un futuro. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de desahogar sus sentimientos antes de que ellos llegaran y se la llevaran. Y esa era la última oportunidad que tenía de expresar lo que sentía en ese momento y, quizas por siempre sentiría.

—Sasuke-sama, yo-

—Por favor, Hinata —pidió él en un susurro—. Prométeme algo —al ver el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica, continuó—: promete que me odiarás tanto como me amas ahora. Promete que de tu boca sólo saldrán palabras hirientes hacia mí... Hinata... Promete que todo tu amor hacia mí se transformará en odio después de esto.

Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, que se miraban con intensidad en todo momento. Ninguno se percató de ello y sonrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con el amor que ambos se habían ocultado desde siempre y que, tal vez siempre albergarían. Aquella promesa tomó todo sentido para Hinata en ese momento, porque aunque su subconsciente lo supiera, su corazón se negaba a dejarlo y, su alma se negaba a creer en el monstruo en que se había convertido y en las acciones aberrantes que cometería en el futuro.

—Hinata... Perdóname.

Esa fue la despedida entre ambos, y lo sabían. Los dos sentían la necesidad de saciar el dolor que estaban sintiendo con un beso que les confirmara que no se trataba de una cruel pesadilla. Pero no lo hicieron. Decidieron que pondrían fin a su relación con tan sólo sonreírse verdaderamente.

Hinata no sabía que sería secuestrada ese día, pero sí presentía que algo malo pasaría.

Fue entonces cuando un par de hombres irrumpieron en la casa con armas en mano, se trataba de Gaara e Itachi. Se dirigieron de inmediato al comedor que ellos ocupaban y para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos se había inmutado ante su imponente presencia.

Ambos tiraron de cada brazo femenino de la chica, separándola del agarre de Sasuke y, por consecuente, regresando a ambos a la realidad; cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba siendo esposada de las manos detrás de su espalda; miró una vez más a Sasuke, que trataba de contener las lágrimas acumuladas y sonrió con amargura.

—Me has engañado.

Pronto se alejó de la casa, siendo llevada a rastras por el par de hombres que siempre habían acompañado a Sasuke; la obligaron a entrar a una camioneta blindada de color negro y, antes de que cerraran la puerta, lo último que divisó fue a un Sasuke empapado en lágrimas, mirándola con el amor que nunca le demostró.

No podía odiarlo... No cuando él mismo se había encargado de llenar el vacío en su pecho.

Pero aún así, cumpliría su promesa no hecha. Por el gran amor que le tenía.

 _No queda duda de que, entre el amor y el odio existe una delgada línea que fácilmente puede ser traspasada... Las veces que sean necesarias._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _–Nueva York, actualidad–_**

 ** _[9]_**

Se detuvo en seco tras ese recuerdo. Las lágrimas que inconscientemente había derramado, destruyeron su maquillaje por completo. ¿Desde cuándo había estado llorando? ¿Desde cuándo se había visto tan patética con tan sólo llorar? Lo recordaba, desde siempre. Desde aquel maldito día en que Sasuke Uchiha se atrevió a mentirle, a engañarla y sobre todo, a utilizarla.

Ahora recordaba cuán patética se había vuelto.

Temari ya no se encontraba ahí, y lo agradecía internamente. No deseaba que su fachada de mujer resignada y afligida se viera afectada por unas cuantas lágrimas sin importancia. Porque para ella no tenían importancia.

Recordar aquello le hizo estar más segura de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Tanto su descarada actuación, como su vil engaño y asquerosa violación no se quedarían impunes. Se lo prometió a él, se lo prometió a Sakura y se lo prometió a sí misma. Ella no podía flaquear ante su penosa situación y su tortuoso destino, no por tratar de hacerse la fuerte, sino porque ella no pensaba pasar el resto de su vida en ese insufrible lugar.

Recordar sólo le hacía alimentar su odio hacia él.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, no lo amaba ya... Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto que deseaba matarlo consus propias manos.

Y lo haría, porque se había jurado a sí misma hacerlo. Sólo debía poner en marcha su jugada muy pronto, se vengaría así le costara la vida. Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo morir en sus brazos, así como ella murió en los de él mientras la violaba.

Sasuke Uchiha pagaría caro por sus acciones.

 **–To be continued–**

* * *

 **...**

 **Nota especial:** Este fic está inspirado en un caso real, pero sólo tomo pequeños fragmentos del caso original, por lo que puede ser considerado de mi auditoría. Aún no puedo decir exactamente de qué caso se trata, ya que estaría dando spoilers de un posible final. Cualquier duplicado de esta historia sin mi consentimiento en esta o cualquier plataforma (a menos que yo lo anuncie aquí), puede ser reportado.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Saludos, mi gente bella de FF! Hoy les he traído un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Esperando que sea de su agrado y se animen a comentar._

 _Este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, así que también espero que no les haya parecido demasiado largo, aburrido o dramático. Y como verán, aquí se explican varias cosas conrespecto a lo que realmente siente Hinata por Sasuke... Ahora que lo pienso, nunca debí poner ese título al fic, ya que de una forma u otra, Hinata no desarrolló el síndrome de Estocolmo XD._

 _Y también, como pudieron darse cuenta, es el primer intermedio, o sea que habrá más de uno, porque obviamente el pasado de Sasuke y los Uchiha no puede quedarse a la imaginación, puesto que ya di un montón de pistas y las seguiré dando hasta que llegue el momento de revelar ese pasado._

 _En fin, agradezco infinitamente a: **Blossom Komatsu, esther82, hinatacris, Angel, hinasweet, wolf-enzeru, Jokerumi & Lady Yuki**_

 _Por sus maravillosos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así como a las personas que han puesto en alerta esta historia y la han marcado en sus favoritos. ⭐ son un gran pilar para que esto continúe su curso, de verdad._

 _Y ahora sí, con el final de este capítulo, seguiremos con este mini-arco que consta de cinco capítulos (llamados juegos) y luego daremos comienzo a otro mini-arco que está en proceso._

 _Y bueno, también quería informarles que estoy trabajando en dos nuevos proyectos:_

 _Uno es un short-fic titulado "Restless Heart Syndrome/Síndrome del Corazón Inquieto" en el que ya tengo definida la pareja y el número de capítulos._

 _El otro es un long-fic (quizás) titulado "Tarántula" (sujeto a cambio), en el cual tengo dos posibles parejas candidatas y dos posibles temáticas._

 _¿Les llaman la atención los títulos?_

 _Bueno, no los aburro más._

 ** _P.D:_** _No se olviden de leer mi otra historia, **Golpe Tentativo,** Con las parejas SasoSaku y SasuHina (con contenido ItaHina), ambientada en el universo ninja._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (\•3•)/_


	9. Juego 4: Tú o yo

**Advertencia:** Clasificación (MA) por violencia, lenguaje soez y temas que pueden resultar no aptos para algunas personas. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **N/A:** La historia de Hinata está basada en hechos reales. Las demás sólo se apegan a la trama.

* * *

IX.

"Juego 4: Tú o yo"

* * *

 ** _[1]_**

 _«Vamos a jugar, Sasuke-kun...»_

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, causándole una migraña incontrolable. Por primera vez en años recordaba lo ácido que era el tono de aquella insufrible voz que lo atormentaba durante su niñez; por primera vez en años vio el mismo rostro aparecer en su mente como un trauma que ya creía extinto. Lo odiaba. Odiaba el malestar en su pecho a causa de aquella persona.

 _«No te preocupes... Pronto nos volveremos a ver...»_

Sasuke se jaló los cabellos con desesperación. Cada vez era más fuerte la voz en su cabeza y podía jurar que en cualquier momento estallaría. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a ese hombre muerto, o matarlo él mismo; pero aquella promesa no se cumpliría. Verlo era su mayor temor y a la vez, su mayor preocupación.

Orochimaru, el hombre de sus pesadillas infantiles volvía a invadir su mente con recuerdos sumamente grotescos y situaciones imaginarias realmente desquiciadas. Si no se olvidaba pronto de ese hombre, estaba seguro que caería en la demencia.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en su despreciable hijo Kabuto, quien en ese momento estaría en compañía de Hinata, _su_ Hinata. Tan sólo de imaginárselo haciendo las cosas que él debía hacer –según él–, los intestinos se le revolvían y le daban cada vez más ganas de vomitar. Maldecía el día en que la heredera Hyuuga había llegado a su vida.

Ahora lo tenía claro: no la amaba.

Aquel sentimiento que un día aceptó albergar en su interior, nunca existió. Ella sólo le había hecho recordar su tortuoso pasado inconscientemente, al hacerle preguntas tontas como la identidad de sus padres y la época de su infancia; además, la inocencia de Hinata le recordaba tanto a su «yo» de seis años. La misma sonrisa, la misma mirada y la misma necedad de sentirse querido por alguien.

Y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de aquello, también supo que estaba haciendo mal. Estaba cometiendo un error al intentar salvar a esa mujer de las garras de Akatsuki, pensando ciegamente que aquella mirada perlada, llena de inocencia y carisma, podía ser rescatada de la oscuridad. Y aceptaba que intentaba eso porque, de alguna manera, Hinata le recordaba a todo lo que él era en su infancia.

Entonces se levantó de golpe de la cama. No podía quedarse ahí encerrado, mientras ella se acostaba con Kabuto. Él debía hacer algo para relajar los nervios que comenzaban a invadirlo; necesitaba salir a tomar aire para despejar los insaciables deseos de derramar sangre sin motivo alguno. Tal vez se encontrara en el camino a alguien que lo entretuviera un rato.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación con prisa. Su único destino era la salida de ese lugar deprimente y quizás, un poco más lejos; no se preocupaba por mirar a los lados del pasillo y encontrarse con varias miradas curiosas que lo escudriñaban de la cabeza a los pies. Gaara, quien pasó por su costado hacia el lado contrario y, con la misma prisa, tampoco se dio cuenta de su presencia y pasó de largo, continuando con su camino hasta perderse de vista en una de las esquinas del pasillo.

—¡Uchiha!

Se detuvo en seco tras escuchar el demandante llamado a sus espaldas; hizo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer aquella molesta voz y el arrogante tono que estaba empleando.

—¿Qué quieres?

No se molestó en darse la vuelta y mirar al hombre que lo había hecho detenerse, en cambio, comenzó a retomar su camino hacia la salida, al ver la nula respuesta.

—Que me hagas un favor —respondió el hombre desinteresado.

—¿Tú, un favor? —esta vez Sasuke sí se giró a ver al sujeto—. Debe de ser algo importante para que Sasori de la Arena Roja me lo pida a mí.

—Deja tu sarcasmo para después, Uchiha —gruñó molesto el pelirrojo—. No estoy de humor.

El azabache casi rió ante el comentario de su intercomunicador. No le agradaba aquel sujeto iporque era parecido a él en cuanto a su forma de ser, no obstante, eso mismo hacía que fuera el miembro de Akatsuki al que más respeto le tenía y el que menos quería asesinar de todos los miembros oficiales de Akatsuki. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo molesto y lo sospechosa que estaba siendo su posible petición.

Antes de que se negara, o incluso se atreviera a objetar algo, Sasori continuó:

—Kabuto Yakushi es un hombre peligroso —Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre—. Sabes perfectamente que es el hijo de Orochimaru y su más fiel lacayo, pero su repentina inactividad en el negocio ha sido casi tan benefactora como sospechosa. Es por eso que se me ha encomendado la tarea de investigar a fondo toda actividad reciente de la serpiente y su hijo; y también me encomendaron buscar a alguien que me ayude en este trabajo.

—Y se te hizo fácil buscarme a mí —dijo el moreno con aparente aburrimiento—. Estás con el hombre equivocado. Debiste pedirle eso a ese compañero tuyo, el rubio con cara de idiota, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Deidara no es un hombre apto para el espionaje —argumentó Sasori eficaz—. Además, necesito de alguien que conozca a fondo a Orochimaru, así como su manera de actuar. Tú eres ese sujeto —lo señaló descaradamente con el dedo índice—. Después de todo, fuiste su hijastro durante un par de años y, ¿quién mejor que tú para conocer sus secretos con más facilidad?

El moreno apretó los puños en señal de ira. El sólo mencionar aquel horrísono nombre le hacía hervir la sangre al punto de ebullición y fluir sus jugos gástricos hasta el esófago y garganta, quemando sus cuerdas vocales e imposibilitando su hablar.

Quería negarse, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de su primer padrastro y su hijo Kabuto; necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que lo atara a la serpiente y cualquier allegado, sin embargo, también deseaba verle la cara después de tantos años sin saber de él y, darle la sorpresa de que Sasuke Uchiha ya no era aquel niño asustadizo y vulnerable.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

La voz ronca del pelirrojo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, trayéndole de nuevo la cólera contenida hacia el mismo. Tenía entendido que Sasori de la Arena Roja era un hombre al que no le gustaba esperar ni ser esperado; además de tener la fama de un psicópata asesino a sangre fría que no se tentaba el corazón a la hora de sadar cuentas con alguien. Sin duda alguna, debía caminar con cuidado teniendo a un hombre como él cuidándole el trasero.

—¿Qué gano yo al ayudarte?

—Venganza —Sasori sonrió burlón—. Sé perfectamente tu pasado con La Serpiente. Estoy seguro que después de terminar con la investigación, querrás ajustar algunas cuentas con él... No sé, tal vez... Una castrada.

Sasuke no se molestó en ocultar el potente gruñido a causa de su sorpresa mezclada con su coraje y fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo; éste, en cambio, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a modo de burla. Su trabajo estaba casi hecho, lo tenía donde quería.

—¡¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?!

—Soy un hombre que investiga lo que le interesa —retomó la seriedad del principio—. Y antes de que pienses cualquier estupidez, sólo me interesa el trabajo que puedes brindarme. Tu vida me importa un carajo.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, meditando la -casi obligatoria- propuesta brindada por Sasori. Estaba comenzando a detestar a ese sujeto casi como a su hermano Itachi. Nunca antes un compañero de trabajo lo había manipulado a tal punto de tenerlo a su merced, y ahora Sasori lo estaba haciendo como todo un experto. Se suponía que él era el hijo de Madara Uchiha, uno de los cabecillas de Akatsuki.

—Si te atreves a mencionar una sola palabra de lo que sabes, te mato.

—Ese tipo de amenazas no me intimidan —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco es que me interese demasiado estar divagando asuntos que no me benefician en absoluto.

Sasuke se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas de golpear a ese tipo. Era increíble lo arrogante que podía ser con él, sabiendo la posición en la que se encontraba. Sasori no era más que un peón de Akatsuki, mientras que él era el hijo de Madara Uchiha; por consecuente era superior. Más sin embargo, en ese momento aparentan ser todo lo contrario y cada vez le molestaba más.

Suspiró cansado. En realidad sí deseaba cobrar venganza contra Orochimaru y ajustar cuentas con Kabuto, pero no estaba preparado mentalmente para volver a ver al mayor, lo aceptaba. Añadiendo la repulsión hacia su antiguo hermanastro que le imposibilitaba pensar con claridad.

—No tengo opción.

No fue una pregunta, no obstante, Sasori lo afirmó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Seguramente Mandara o Pain estaban detrás de aquello y él no era nadie para protestar a sus superiores.

—¿Cuándo iniciamos? —cuestionó recobrando la postura inicial.

—Mañana, a medio día te espero en mi casa —respondió el pelirrojo, dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar—. No llegues tarde. Odio esperar.

Sasuke apretó los párpados con fuerza y soltó un largo suspiro. Nunca creyó que ese momento fuera el indicado para su reencuentro con Orochimaru, pero reflexionó que era mejor encararlo antes de que alguien más lo asesinara; mucho más cuando ahora sabía que Akatsuki ya había puesto el ojo encima de él.

Antes de que Sasori se perdiera entre los pasillos del edificio, se detuvo en seco y lo miró de soslayo.

—Otra cosa. Procura mantener vigilado a ese amigo tuyo —advirtió—. Lo he visto muy pendiente de una de las nuevas Palomas.

No hacía falta que Sasori dijera nombres, el único hombre al que podía considerar lo más cercano a un amigo era Gaara. De hecho, Sasuke no tenía amigos en esa organización y su hermao no calificaba como uno en absoluto. Sin embargo, Gaara del Desierto siempre lo acompañaba y era el único al que podía dirigirle la palabra sin querer asesinarlo con la mirada. Era cierto que se la pasaban peleando y marcando sus diferencias, pero el pelirrojo de grandes ojeras era el que mejor le caía de todos.

—Ese idiota...

Maldijo por lo bajo a su único camarada, sabiendo a la perfección a lo que Sasori se refería con esa advertencia. Gaara siempre había mostrado un interés indirecto hacia Sakura, una prueba de ello era su afán de mantenerla con vida y cerca de Hinata; no podía culparlo, después de todo él también tenía una ligera obsesión por Hyuuga; pero tampoco podía permitir que se descarrilara por una mujer. Podía llegar a ser peligroso si se revelaba.

Por ahora no debía pensar en eso. Lo que deseaba era salir de ese infierno y despejar sus telarañas mentales. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y encontrar la mejor solución a sus enigmas.

Siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo comenzaba a seguir discretamente. Lástima que no cargaba con su pistola de combate.

...

* * *

 ** _[2]_**

No era un secreto que Hinata odiara con toda su alma a Sasuke, o que hubiera tenido problemas psicológicos con anterioridad, como la depresión. Lo que sí sorprendía -por lo menos a Kabuto- era que esa chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos perlados, hiciera ese repentino cambio de personalidad de un momento a otro y después, volviera a ser la misma. Aquello le parecía bastante perturbador.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, a lado de Kabuto, sin siquiera emitir una sola palabra, algo que comenzaba a desesperar al hombre. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le molestaba a él; lo que lo ponía al límite eran las molestas muecas que hacía ella, como si estuviese completamente loca.

Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, a la vez que sus dientes rechinaban y su mirada se dirigía a un punto inexistente; se encontraba ajena a la realidad y, por ende, al hombre a su lado. Por más que intentaba hacer lo que ahora llamaba «trabajo», no podía. Él no la dejaba.

El recuerdo de la violación que sufrió a manos de Sasuke seguía tan fresco e intacto que no soportaba que ningún hombre se le acercara. El Uchiha menor era el único al que le daba la autorización para tocarle alguna parte del cuerpo. No porque le tuviera respeto ni mucho menos confianza, sino porque él era el único hombre compatible con su cuerpo. Ambos igual de podridos.

Podía ser que Kabuto fuese igual o peor en todo sentido, pero ella simplemente no quería experimentar ni descubrirlo por su cuenta. Bien había escuchado ya de labios ajenos que el hombre no era precisamente un santurrón.

Y eso era lo que le aterraba.

—¿Y... Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada? —Kabuto comenzaba a desesperarse—. ¿Para esto gasté mi dinero?

Hinata se puso rígida ante aquella voz. Desde el primer momento en que escuchó al hombre hablar, sintió asco de tan sólo pensar que sería su primer cliente; cuando se presentó ante él y la miró de una forma lasciva, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de quitarse el tacón de aguja y sacarle los ojos con el objeto; y cuando la tomó sin delicadeza de la cintura y comenzó a olisquearla del cuello como un sabueso, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no golpear su entrepierna.

—Oh, disculpe usted, Kabuto-san —torció sus labios en una sonrisa fingida y se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse a la mesita a un lado—. Pero, antes de pasar a la parte divertida, creo que debería relajarse un poco.

Trató de fingir la voz más aterciopelada que tenía, no deseaba que el hombre decidiera irse para informar a sus superiores que no había quedado satisfecho. Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que recibiría una golpiza por tal falta de atención con un cliente, como le había dicho Temari.

De uno de los cajones sacó un par de vasos y sirvió un poco de whisky de la licorera sobre la mesa, todo ante la atenta mirada de Kabuto.

—Está usted muy tenso —miró de reojo cómo el hombre arqueaba una ceja—. ¿Qué le parece un par de tragos, antes de pasar a la acción?

—¿Desde cuándo este prostíbulo de mierda tiene tan buen servicio?

Hinata sonrió a espaldas del hombre, lo tenía donde quería. Una vez más miró por sobre su hombro y se percató de que se dirigía al baño, con el fin de orinar; hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar lo que haría con tal de no tener sexo con él. Realmente era repugnante.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo, sacó de su escote un frasco que contenía somníferos en estado líquido; lo abrió y sacó un gotero que llenó con desesperación y añadió unas gotas a la bebida que pretendía darle al hombre de la gafas; cuando escuchó los pasos del mismo dirigirse de vuelta, no dudó un segundo en cerrar de nuevo el frasco y guardarlo en el cajón.

—Un par de tragos no harán daño —le entregó la bebida alterada.

—En eso tienes razón.

Kabuto estuvo a punto de ingerir la bebida alcohólica ante la mirada de una Hinata deseosa y exasperada, sin embargo, antes de que el líquido entrara a su boca, una idea surcó su mente. Sonrió con arrogancia y le dirigió una mirada cargada de perversión, algo tramaba, pensó Hinata.

—Chúpamela mientras bebo.

Esta vez no pudo ocultar la cara de sorpresa ante el pedido de su cliente; abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios formaron un círculo perfecto. Eso no era lo que lla había planeado, definitivamente. Bien le había advertido Temari:

 _«En este negocio hay trucos que puedes aplicar a los clientes, por ejemplo, darles sedantes para que duerman un par de horas y una buena masturbada para hacerles creer que hubo sexo; pero también debes de saber que no siempre funciona y a veces tienes que hacer pequeños sacrificios con tal de que no te descubran. Si es necesario chuparle el pene o que te dé una breve manoseada, permítelo... Pero nunca le niegues nada a un cliente. Eso puede costarte la vida.»_

Si bien, ella había tomado nota de las cosas que podía hacer en los casos más difíciles, como clientes violentos o prepotentes, no debía tomar a la ligera cualquier deseo de un hombre. La experiencia con Sasuke le abrió los ojos a la realidad de la que vivía escondiéndose; también le hizo aprender muchas cosas acerca del sexo sin consentimiento. Por ejemplo, que no deseaba volver a vivirlo.

—Será un placer.

Respondió con forzosa amabilidad y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Era increíble la fuerza que en ese momento mostraba, pues en su interior tenía unas ganas inmensas de vomitarle en la cara y salir corriendo de ahí, sin importarle si la encontraban en plena huida y la mataban de un disparo en la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que intentaba ser amable con un desconocido, a pesar de sentir asco hacia él; no obstante, lo hacía como toda una experta y, para su propia sorpresa, no titubeaba como hacía un rato. Sólo rogaba que Kabuto se quedara satisfecho y no pidiera algo más antes de quedarse dormido.

Se hincó delante de él y procedió a desabrochar el cinturón con torpeza; bajó la cremallera con lentitud y esperó un par de segundos a que él diera el primer trago. Justo como lo pensó. Kabuto dio el primer sorbo a su bebida, era cuestión de tiempo para que la potente droga hiciera efecto en su organismo y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Inhaló profundamente todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, armándose de valor para lo que venía a continuación; bajó lentamente sus pantalones, llevándose consigo los bóxer que cubrían su miembro flácido; Observó atentamente aquella íntima parte, mientras el hombre dio otro trago a la bebida.

No supo si reír, asquearse o llorar. Kabuto tenía el pene más pequeño que había visto en su vida, y vaya que había visto muchos en los libros de anatomía, al igual que esa noche, en donde los hombres no se molestaban en exhibir sus partes de tamaño promedio.

Tomó con una de sus manos el pequeño y escuálido miembro de Kabuto, pro antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento, la imagen de Sasuke invadió su mente, asaltándola de los amargos recuerdos de hacía unos días. Era inútil, no podía siquiera intentar dejar de lado aquella experiencia, el Uchiha menor se había encargado de romperla y dejarle una marca de por vida. Hinata no podía simplemente fingir que era virgen y acceder a tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido. Eso la rompería aún más.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

La voz de Kabuto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era verdad, si se atrevía a desobedecer las reglas, seguramente irían por ella y le darían un buen escarmiento, si le iba bien. Porque no están segura de lo que aquella temible organización era capaz. Por ahora no debía desobedecer, aunque por dentro deseara terminar con su vida cobardemente y con mucho dolor.

Acercó con lentitud su boca al miembro, observando a la vez su rostro. Comenzaba a invadirlo el sueño; Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse y su torso se meneaba sin equilibrio. Era cuestión de minutos para que por fin se rindiera ante el sueño.

—Prepárese para la mejor experiencia de su vida, Kabuto-san.

En un arranque de valentía, metió de lleno el miembro del hombra a su boca, apretando con fuerza los párpados. Era realmente asqueroso saberse con esa parte en su boca, rozando con su lengua y siendo aprisionada por sus dientes. Deseaba morderla con todas sus fuerzas hasta arrancarla de una vez, pero debía aguantar, por lo menos hasta que él cayera dormido.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos, acercando y alejando su rostro de la entrepierna de Kabuto, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Tampoco era como si quisiera ver el rostro extasiado del hombre, de hecho, era lo último que quería ver. Continuó su labor hasta que escuchó el débil gruñido de Yakushi.

—Oh, si... Hazlo mejor, perrita.

Hinata arrugó la nariz con aversión. No obstante, cuando escuchó el sonido del cuerpo ajeno caer a la cama, abrió nuevamente los ojos y comprobó que, efectivamente, Kabuto había caído en un sueño profundo. De inmediato, sacó su boca del miembro masculino y escupió todo lo que pudo en el cesto de basura. Cuando hubo terminado, se limpió el rastro de saliva con el dorso de su mano y miró despectivamente al hombre dormido.

—Maldito asqueroso —susurró con saña—. Ojalá te pudras.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desnudarlo, comenzando por los zapatos hasta el traje y la ropa interior. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan ilusa e inocente; por haber creído en las falsas promesas que Sasuke le había hecho; y sobre todo, por la esperanza que aún tenía porque él cambiara de parecer y la dejara libre. A ella y a Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre que más la había hecho sufrir en el menor tiempo, pero igual, era la persona en la que estaba confiando su vida. Lo odiaba con toda el alma, pero a la vez le tenía lástima, aún sin saber las razones por las que colaboraba con una organización criminal tan grande. Ella sabía que, detrás de la fachada de hombre temerario y despiadado, se escondía un niño indefenso y temeroso.

No lloraría por él, porque eso sólo le demostraría que no era verdad su conjetura; pero sí podía actuar igual a él, para demostrarle que ella ya no era más lo que todos decían: una niña inmadura, con problemas de depresión a la que nadie quería.

Le demostraría a Sasuke Uchiha que aquella Hinata había muerto, para dar vida a la nueva Hinata.

Lo haría sufrir, en cuanto saliera de ese lugar.

Pero primero, debía hallar la forma de escapar.

...

* * *

 _ **[3]**_

Estaba impaciente por saber lo que pasaba afuera en esos momentos, pero su salida esta noche le había sido prohibida. No comprendía en absoluto las reglas de ese lugar, pero estaba segura de que nunca eran justos con todas las mujeres y algunas recibían tratos diferentes.

Se encontraba sola en la habitación, por lo que no le importaba mascullar un par de maldiciones a todo aquel que conformara esa inhumana organización. Pero también debía ser cuidadosa, pues al supuesto líder y jefe de la casa de citas, no le agradaba que hablaran de él. Mucho menos que se igualaran.

Pain era un hombre narcisista, que se creía superior a todos. Él decía que era una especie de Dios encarnado en un cuerpo humano, que estaba en la Tierra sólo para castigar a los pecadores y hacer justicia divina con los buenos. Estaba claro que su mote decía todo lo contrario y que, era una persona con capacidades mentales disfuncionales.

Ella no negaba que era bastante apuesto e incluso le concedería gustosa una noche de pasión si él se la pidiera; sin embargo, también le causaba un miedo increíble con tan sólo mirarla. Además, no era muy bueno con las palabras, por lo que casi siempre se mantenía en silencio. Al menos esa fue la impresión que a ella le dio cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—Sakura... ¿Estás ahí?

Aquella profunda voz, en conjunción con los suaves golpeteos a la puerta, la sacaron de sus fantasías con el líder. El hombre afuera se escuchaba nervioso y había procurado no ser escuchado por nadie. Sakura sabía a la perfección la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y tomar el brazo del chico para arrastrarlo hacia adentro. Cerró de nuevo, no sin antes mirar hacia los costados del pasillo, cerciorándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto. Una vez adentro, lo invitó a sentarse en la cama, mientras ella le imitaba.

—¿Cómo está ella, Gaara-kun?

—No sé si decir que se encuentra bien o mal —sinceró el pelirrojo—. Sólo puedo decirte que su cliente es Kabuto Yakushi. Un hombre que puede llegar a ser violento si no le gusta el trabajo de las palomas, pero si es lo contrario, puede hacer que dicha paloma descanse un par de días de su labor.

—Hinata...

Sakura susurró, con la preocupación calcada en su rostro. Gaara se percató de ello, por lo que no dudó en tomar una de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas para brindarle confianza. Ese acto captó la completa atención de la Haruno, llegando a sorprenderla.

—Prometí que las cuidaría. A ti, a mi hermana y a Hyuuga —a Gaara se le dificultaba hablar—. Prometí que daría mi vida por ustedes. Confía en mí.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —cuestionó ella con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nosotras?

Aquella prepregunta tomó desprevenido a Gaara, tanto que incluso pegó un Respingo. A Sakura le hubiera parecido graciosa la expresión en el rostro masculino, si no fuese por su creciente preocupación hacia Hinata, por lo que sólo se limitó a observarlo aclararse la garganta antes de hablar:

—El asunto de Temari debe de ser algo obvio —se expresó sin siquiera mirarla—. Contigo me siento culpable; nunca debí haberte traído, tú no tenías nada que ver con esto. Es por eso que mi deber es protegerte, para aminorar el remordimiento que siento cada vez que te veo... Y con Hyuuga, lo hago sólo por ti.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que Sakura esperaba, de hecho, no sabía cual respuesta esperaba. Pero de algo estuvo segura: aquel chico con apariencia de hombre despiadado y vacío, tenía el corazón más noble que había visto en toda la organización. Ahora se le hacía más confuso todo, pues unos días atrás, le había dicho que él era igual a Sasuke, así que aún no podía sacar conclusiones adelantadas.

—No tienes porqué hacer todo esto. No es tu obligación —ella quería sonar grosera, pero algo se lo impedía.

—No lo hago por mí, lo hago por ti, Sakura.

Esta vez Sakura sí se sorprendió de sobremanera. Anteriormente, Gaara se había abierto ante ella, contándole un fragmento de su vida. Pero sólo le había relatado los puntos malos de su persona; ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de sus virtudes o sentimientos.

 _«Sakura, no te encariñes con alguien que no tiene salvación. Por más que te procure y proteja...»_

Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente, recordando la ensombrecida sonrisa que su portador mostraba. Siempre vio a Gaara como alguien frío y chocante; alguien que no quería conocer en su vida, por el simple hecho de emanar un aura intimidante y asfixiante. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo pensado.

 _«Me llaman Gaara del Desierto por una cosa: Yo soy como el desierto... Soy frío y despiadado en mis momentos de oscuridad; siempre he sido un hombre solitario; todos a mi alrededor se secan y perecen cual plantas silvestres; lo que habita en mí, sólo es veneno y ponzoña. Nadie se atrevería a vivir en un corazón desértico.»_

Sakura rió para sus adentros al recordar la charla con el pelirrojo días atrás. Recordaba haberle dado la razón en ese momento y no decir una sola palabra; sin embargo, ahora se replanteaba aquella explicación y, llegaba a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —insistió, esta vez reacia—. No estoy ligada a ti de ninguna manera... Tampoco te estoy reclamando nada. Si hubiera querido escapar, lo habría hecho, ¡pero no lo hice!

—Aún así, por mi causa te viste privada de tu libertad —contrarió él—. Entiende que no es por estar bien conmigo mismo, es por ti, para que tú no termines como tu amiga.

—¿Hinata?

Sakura se quedó sin habla después de escuchar la razón de Gaara por cuidarla lo más discreto posible y de la manera más adecuada. No comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Gaara se estaba echando prácticamente la soga al cuello al hacer aquello, pues lo podían tachar de traidor; ella había escuchado de algunas palomas, que los traidores pagaban con su vida y, ahora que lo reflexionaba, no quería que alguien pagara por protegerla.

Pero también estaba Hinata en la conversación. El pelirrojo dijo claramente que no deseaba verla convertida en lo que ahora era Hinata; eso significaba que él también había notado el radical cambio en ella a raíz de lo que Sasuke le hizo. Y pese a que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento de lo que había pasado entre Hinata y Sasuke, sí sabían que eso rompió a Hyuuga de todas las maneras posibles y Sakura estaba casi segura de una violación. No había podido cuestionarlo directamente, pero no hacía falta, teniendo como evidencia los moretones y rasguños en todas las partes del cuerpo de la chica.

—No quiero verte igual que nosotros —prosiguió él—. No quiero ver tu alma perecer ante mis ojos... ¡Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad!

—Gaara —los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a cristalizarse—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué intentas salvarme a mí?

—Porque tú eres mi luz —Gaara susurró, como si deseara no ser escuchado—. Desde que te vi, supe que serías la luz que me ayudara a superar la oscuridad que hay en mí; lo comprobé cuando te conocí mejor, cuando me demostraste amar a Uchiha, supe que tus intenciones eran puras, que deseabas salvarlo a él de la oscuridad —se giró a verla—. Deseabas salvar a la persona equivocada.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica fue inevitable. La confesión de Gaara había sido totalmente inesperada; Sakura nunca le había prestado atención al pelirrojo, porque no era del tipo apuesto, al menos no tanto como Sasuke.

Se sintió idiota.

Había sido una estúpida al equivocarse por segunda vez.

La primera fue con Naruto. Al rubio nunca le dio la importancia que merecía, creyendo que él siempre estaría para ella, a pesar de rechazar cruelmente el amor que le ofrecía; Naruto la amaba y siempre la amaría, eso ella lo sabía de sobra. Era por eso que nunca le dio la oportunidad de demostrar ese amor que le declaraba, porque mientras ella buscaba el verdadero amor, tendría el soporte que él representaba y, la levantaría cada vez que ella cayera. Ahora el Uzumaki no estaba con ella. Quizás, ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a buscarla e incluso estaría mejor sin ella. Tal vez eso era lo justo para él después de haber sido tratado como un objeto.

Ahora se había equivocado con Gaara. El segundo hombre en demostrar interés en ella, fue ignorado por la misma razón: Sasuke Uchiha. Se dejó guiar por la apariencia galante y refinada del Uchiha, teniendo a lado al pelirrojo que la observaba a la distancia y hacía lo posible por alejarla de Sasuke. Porque Gaara, indirectamente le hacía ver la clase de hombre que era Sasuke Uchiha y la vida que le esperaba si seguía coqueteando con él; aún así, a ella no le importó aquello y siguió con sus intentos de conquista, pasando por alto al pelirrojo de grandes ojeras; sus prejuicios hacia él eran absolutamente negativos, al igual que sus deseos por conocerlo mejor.

Al menos por un tiempo.

No negaba que al final, sí terminó por invadirla la curiosidad acerca de su estilo de vida, al verlo tan distante del mundo y apegado al Uchiha; pero eso no significaba que él le atrayera como hombre. Aún seguía pensando igual.

—¿Tú podrías salvarme a mí?

Estaba claro que aquello había sido una declaración. Sakura no se había percatado de que sus manos aún sostenían la de ella, por lo que su espalda se tensó y rápidamente la apartó lo más lejos posible de su alcance; no supo cómo reaccionar, ella no lo veía de la misma forma y no lo haría estando en ese lugar.

—No te pido que me quieras —como si él leyera sus pensamientos, continuó—: sólo te pido que no dejes morir tu alma. Es lo único que necesito para mantenerme lúcido y tenga un motivo más para vivir.

—Los desiertos también regalan vida —por primera vez, Sakura sonrió sinceramente, sorprendiéndolo—. Los desiertos también pueden regalar calidez en sus momentos de luz; también pueden atesorar lo poco que tienen y son los mejores cuidando lo que habita el ello, así sea poco lo que habita en sus corazones... Los desiertos también pueden albergar una infinidad de especies sentimentales.

—Sakura...

—No te prometo ser tu salvación, tampoco pretendo intentarlo —interrumpió ella—. Pero sí me encargaré de sonreír cada vez que te mire a los ojos, y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tú me transmites la confianza y la fuerza que necesito para soñar con salir de aquí algún día, igual que como llegué.

Lo que Sakura no vio venir a continuación, fue el abrazo que Gaara no dudó en darle. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sus brazos se aferraran con fuerza a su cintura y su rostro se enterrara en su cuello, suspirando con dificultad.

No supo cómo explicar la sensación de calidez que sintió al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, pero de una cosa estuvo segura: le gustaba. Tal vez el pelirrojo no fuera como Naruto, e incluso le recordara a él, pero le tenía la suficiente confianza como para seguir con el acto y elevar sus manos hasta rodear el cuello masculino, brindándole la respuesta que él deseaba.

—Sakura... Gracias.

Aquella frase fue suficiente para que ella rompiera en llanto sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. No lo merecía, no merecía todo el cariño que él le estaba manifestando, porque ella no lo quería; porque ella aprovecharía esa situación para salir lo más antes posible de ese infierno; porque, una vez más jugaría con los sentimientos de un hombre para manejar las cosas a su favor, sin importarle que pusiera su vida en riesgo sólo por ella.

Porque Gaara sería su próximo sustento si ella caía de nuevo.

La vida le regalaba más oportunidades de las que hubiera esperado, cuando debía de regalárselas a Hinata. Ella sí merecía ser bendecida con alguien que se preocupara por ella y la quisiera como Gaara la quería a ella. Porque Hinata sí era una persona buena que merecía todo eso y mucho más.

Pero sus plegarias pronto serían escuchadas y, la vida le regalaría un amargo trago que le hicera reflexionar sus acciones.

Porque afuera de la habitación se hallaba alguien, con una mueca de asco, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, sin perder detalle de lo que el posible traidor haría. Claramente aquello sería informado a los líderes.

Y no era una persona cualquiera, sino un miembro de Akatsuki.

...

* * *

 ** _[4]_**

Escupió una cantidad considerable de sangre tras aquel golpe en sus costillas. Pronto supo que se había dañado alguna parte en su interior, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando otro golpe impactó en su rostro, devolviéndolo al suelo una vez más. De nuevo escupió unas cuantas gotas de sangre y tosió cuando se había atragantado con ella.

—Me decepcionas —escuchó hablar a su atacante—. Y pensar que te consideraba _digno_ de portar ese apellido.

El énfasis en aquella palabra no hizo más que aumentar la rabia en el hombre, dándole la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y golpear el estomago de su oponente; esa acción hizo que el otro se encorvara y le diera una ventaja mínima, además de tiempo para recuperar el aliento y limpiar la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

—Cuando acepté jugar contigo, te advertí que lo haríamos bajo mis reglas —espetó con la energía renovada—. Así que cierra la puta boca.

—Las reglas se rompen, Uchiha —se mofó el otro hombre, recobrando la compostura—. Y yo soy de esas personas a las que les gusta romperlas.

Se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha hasta derribarlo y quedar encima de él; aprovechó la nueva ventaja para propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, sin embargo, no contó con que lo esquivara y su puño impactara contra el suelo, dándole la oportunidad a su rival para darle un cabezazo y empujarlo lejos de su alcance.

Siempre le había restado importancia al rubio frente a él y lo había considerado una amenaza menor; pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberle prestado atención a las pretenciosas intenciones del mismo por acabar con su vida, o al menos, tener una pelea con él.

Deidara siempre le había manifestado su odio a toda la familia Uchiha, comenzando por Itachi, del cual hablaba no muy bien, debido a los constantes logros que en su corta vida tenía; siempre alegaba que detestaba a los Uchiha, por el simple hecho de nacer con un apellido de elite. Ellos habían nacido con suerte, mientras que él había tenido la suerte e vivir gracias a ellos.

—Tu nombre no es más que mierda —gruñó el rubio—. Hoy mismo verás que yo soy mejor que tú.

—Deja de creerte la gran cosa —bufó el Uchiha con aparente aburrimiento—. No eres más que un peón de mi familia. Si quiero, puedo matarte en este momento.

—¡Maldito seas!

Deidara no soportó la arrogancia que el azabache aún le mostraba y sacó de su chaqueta un revólver, apuntándole a la cabeza; su mano estaba temblorosa, haciéndole difícil su puntería, pero no importaba. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro ajeno lo llenaba de una satisfacción momentánea.

—Sasuke Uchiha, siempre fuiste un dolor en el trasero —masculló, aún apuntando a un desarmado Sasuke—. Tú y tu maldito hermano me enferman... ¡Los dos son unas malditas ratas!

Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros haber salido sin su usual pistola de combate y, peor aún adentrarse en aquel callejón solitario a unas cuadras de la casa de citas. Ahora estaba a merced del rubio, esperando por una oportunidad para salir sin un solo disparo en su cuerpo.

—No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento —Deidara sonrió—. El momento en me cargue a uno de los Uchihas.

—No sabes lo que haces.

—¡Ahora eres tú el que debe cerrar la puta boca! —gritó, haciendo que Sasuke guardara silencio con un gesto de cólera—. Este es mi juego, y no termina hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Sasuke estaba en desventaja total y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Deidara disparara o hiciera un movimiento. Se sintió frustrado al estar en esa posición tan humillante con alguien como aquel rubio.

Era cierto, él había aceptado jugar ese juego, sabiendo las consecuencias del mismo. Era su culpa haber sido tan descuidado y no percatarse antes de que su oponente portaba un arma. Tal vez habría podido quitársela antes de llegar a esa penosa situación.

Deidara había sido claro: el juego consistía en tener una contienda a muerte, donde el perdedor pagaría con su vida. Alegó que no le importaba ser castigado por Pain o algún otro líder, pues planeaba huir lo más lejos posible en cuanto acabara con la vida del Uchiha. Lo había planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sólo mírate —prosiguió el rubio—. Eres más patético que tu hermano, una mierda.

Bajó el arma por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke se apresurara a correr hacia él en un intento por arrebatarle el arma. Comenzaron a forcejear, ambos cayendo al suelo y rodando un par de metros hasta una de las paredes, donde Deidara se recargó y tomó impulso para patear al moreno y disparar.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Le había dado en el brazo izquierdo. El rubio rió como desquiciado al escuchar el quejido de dolor por parte del Uchiha; nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y patético como lo estaba siendo ahora, así que no dudó un segundo en tomarlo del mentón para volverlo a estrellar al suelo.

Por si fuera poco, acercó su rostro peligrosamente al oído ajeno, mientras evitaba soltar risotadas que le serían incontrolables; no le bastaba con matarlo físicamente, sino que él quería verlo humillado y odiándolo tanto como él lo hacía hacia toda su familia. Y sabía perfectamente cuál era la brecha que lo encendería.

—Cuando termine contigo, iré en búsqueda de esa perrita —soltó una carcajada ante la expresión del azabache—. La haré mía una y otra vez hasta matarla de placer.

Sasuke observó de reojo que habían caído cerca de un cerro de basura, donde se encontraba una botella de vino que fácilmente podía alcanzar con su mano derecha.

—¿Eso crees? —para el desagrado del rubio, Sasuke mostró una sonrisa ladina—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar antes, en dónde te gustaría que quemara tu cadáver?

Pronto tomó la botella de vidrio y golpeó la cabeza de Deidara con ella provocándole una fuerte hemorragia y, por lo tanto, la pérdida de equilibrio; no se conformó con eso, así que los restos de vidrio que quedaron en su mano, los clavó en sus costillas, haciendo que su torso comenzara a sangrar.

Un desgarrante grito de dolor no se hizo esperar por parte del rubio, quien instintivamente, soltó el revólver para llevarse ambas a su torso y descubrirlo de sus ropas; varios cortes profundos le habían sido proporcionados y, el alcohol que aún había almacenado la botella, sólo aumentaba el ardor en sus heridas.

El Uchiha no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar el arma que había caído al piso y apuntar al rostro de un Deidara adolorido, que se estaba encargando de sacarse los vidrios de la piel.

—Nunca he matado a nadie —dijo con simpleza—. Pero tú lo dejaste claro: eres tú o yo... Creo que serás un gran experimento en mi nueva lista de muertes.

Deidara gruñó, Sasuke no supo si había sido por el dolor o por la inversión de papeles. No lo pensó mucho y poco le importaba. El ardor en su brazo izquierdo era cada vez más fuerte y cada minuto que pasaba, iba perdiendo fuerza incluso para sostener el arma. No lo dudó por mucho tiempo y disparó, dándole en la pierna derecha.

—Ruega por tu vida y quizás considere la posibilidad de dejarte vivir —condicionó mientras volvía a su expresión monótona, a pesar del hormigueo en su brazo.

—¡Jódete, imbécil!

—Eso definitivamente no fue una súplica.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó en la soledad del callejón. Esta vez había disparado en su pierna izquierda. Deidara se retorció en el suelo, mientras perdía cantidades considerables de sangre alrededor de todo su cuerpo; su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Sasuke se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su costado, aún con la pistola apuntándole; pero el rubio sólo escabulló su mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, sacando una pequeña navaja y clavándola con fuerza en su estómago.

—Si voy a morir, al menos lo haré llevándote al infierno conmigo.

Sacó sin cuidado la navaja de su estómago, con la intención de volverla a clavar, no obstante, Sasuke se apresuró a darle un golpe en la cara con el arma en mano, tirándole los dientes frontales en el proceso.

Para el Uchiha no era posible que aquel rubio aún le diera batalla y siguiera con la misma postura a pesar de estar a punto de morir desangrado. Debía reconocer que era un hombre digno de admirar gracias a su voluntad, pero gracias a la misma era que estaba en aquella situación.

Él no se quedaba atrás. Los efectos de la herida en su estómago comenzaban a hacer efecto en él, haciendo que su vista comenzara a tornarse borrosa, su respiración irregular y sus movimientos se hicieran más torpes. Rogaba porque no le hubiera dado en un órgano vital, de lo contrario, estaba casi seguro de que cumpliría con su palabra de llevárselo al infierno junto a él.

—Púdrete en el infierno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Con aquella frase y la respiración entrecortada, Deidara se dispuso a dar el golpe final a la existencia de Sasuke; tomando con firmeza la navaja, se incorporó del suelo hasta quedar recargado de nuevo en la pared; dirigió su mano hacia el pecho del Uchiha, sin tomar en cuenta que él tenía la intención de disparar a su pecho de igual manera.

—Claramente... Fuiste tú.

Antes de que el arma punzocortante llegara a su pecho, Sasuke disparó al de Deidara, provocándole la muerte inmediata. Pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar, manchando su sucia camisa blanca de color rojo; el cuerpo sin vida de Deidara cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, y el de un Sasuke al borde de la inconsciencia, también cayó al suelo.

Escupió más sangre, producto de la herida ensu estómago y hasta ese momento, notaba el sudor caliente en su frente; su temperatura corporal aumentaba drásticamente; sus párpados los sentía cada vez más pesados, haciendo que cada vez se cerraran más. Si no era auxiliado pronto, le esperaba una muerte segura.

—¡Sasuke, ¿qué demonios hiciste?!

Antes de cerrar totalmente los ojos, vio una silueta aproximarse a él con rapidez, mientras una voz distorsionada lo llamaba con insistencia, seguramente con el objeto de que no cayera en la inconsciencia.

Esta vez no estaba seguro de haber ganado el juego. Deidara le demostró hasta el último momento de su vida que el juego no terminaría a su favor; tampoco consideraba la idea de un empate, pues claramente el rubio había perdido.

No estaba seguro de haber ganado porque no se sentía bien al haber asesinado a alguien.

Pero a la vez, se sentía jodidamente extasiado de cerrarle la boca para siempre.

Se sentía como nuevo, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.

Porque estaba seguro que, una vez recuperado de sus heridas, un nuevo Sasuke se desataría... Un Sasuke adicto al derramamiento de sangre.

 **–To be continued–**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta retorcida historia. Quiero aclarar que al principio del capítulo, no era mi intención terminarlo de esta manera, pero las cosas fluyeron, haciendo que decidiera ponerle un toque de sangre._

 _No sé si haya fans de Deidara (a parte de una personita a la que quiero mucho), y espero que no me odien por haberlo matado en un capítulo, pero debo confesar que no tenía planes de incluirlo en el futuro, por lo que se me hizo fácil darle chicharrón XD._

 _En fin, quiero agradecer a:_ ** _Blossom Komatsu, hinatacris, Lady Yuki_** _(te contesto al privado), **MaryGaby, MiaMeyersdarkpink y**_

 ** _amelia809 sh:_** _Gracias por comentar, nena. En definitiva, la trama de este fic no es muy romántica, pero a veces se necesita un poco de drama XD. No esperes a un Sasuke siendo buena persona, porque es mi antagonista principal, pero espera a leer lo que a Hinata le espera. Te sorprenderás (o al menos eso creo). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo. ¡saludos!_

 _También agradezco infinitamente a las personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o la han puesto en alerta. Espero no decepcionarlos._

 _Y... ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Quién creen que haya escuchado la conversación entre Gaara y Sakura? ¿O quién creen que haya encontrado a Sasuke moribundo? Jaja eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Y la pregunta personal: ¿Merece un review?_

 ** _P.D:_** _si no han leído **Golpe Tentativo** y **Circumscriptio,** les recomiendo visitar mi perfil y leerlas, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán._

 _Sin más que agregar, ¡Hasta la próxima! (\•3•)/_


	10. Fin del juego: Lima

**Advertencia:** Clasificación (MA) por violencia, lenguaje soez y temas que pueden resultar no aptos para algunas personas. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **N/A:** La historia de Hinata está basada en hechos reales; las demás sólo se apegan a la trama.

 **Recordatorio:** Leer las notas de autor al final.

* * *

X.

"Fin del juego: Lima"

* * *

 ** _[1]_**

Caminaron a paso apresurado por los largos pasillos del establecimiento. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía la paciencia necesaria para esperar un momento más ni mucho menos el humos para recibir indirectas sobre su presencia innecesaria en el lugar. Ellos tenían derecho de saberlo todo y no se irían de ahí hasta que alguien les dijera la verdad, no importaba si hería sus sentimientos. Entre más rápido supieran del estado de las chicas, más colaborarían y menos alboroto armarían.

Y es que ni Kakashi, ni Minato ni Jiraiya salían de la habitación y ya llevaban un buen tiempo adentrados sin dar señales de vida. La inesperada llegada de un cuerpo sin vida los mantuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sumergidos entre sus propias ideas, todo sin incluir a Naruto, Neji o los desesperados padres de Sakura Haruno. Y eso era algo que a Naruto cabreaba de sobremanera, pues para él no era más que el cadáver de un rubio de larga cabellera, herido de bala. Lo que no sabía, era que ese cadáver involucraba a Akatsuki, la organización criminal que se especializaba en la trata de blancas y probablemente mantenía cautivas a Hinata y a Sakura.

Finalmente habían terminado de hacerle la autopsia al cuerpo sin vida, llegando a la conclusión de que la causa de su muerte había sido el impacto de una bala en su corazón, provocándole la muerte instantánea; sin embargo, también tenía cortes y hematomas en todo su cuerpo, así como una herida seria en el abdomen, que le había hecho perder mucha sangre. Llevaron todas las pistas que pudieran servir para dar con el asesino al laboratorio e hicieron las pruebas necesarias, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el autor del crimen había sido nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero todo aquello era extraño. Bastante. De no haber sido por aquella misteriosa llamada que recibieron, en donde una voz distorsionada les daba el aviso de una pelea entre dos sujetos en un callejón de mala muerte y, dando las características de uno de ellos que, curiosamente se relacionaban a Sasuke, nunca se habrían enterado de ese asesinato. No al menos pronto.

Akatsuki era una organización que trabajaba en las sombras, sin ningún margen de error que los delatara o diera pistas a las autoridades. Ellos jamás habrían dejado un cadáver a la espera de ellos, ni mucho menos dejado a uno de los sujetos de sospecha en la mira tan fácilmente. Así que había dos opciones a tomar: eso era indudablemente una trampa elaborada por ellos, para que las autoridades cayeran en sus redes; o había un traidor en la misma organización que les estaba facilitando el trabajo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, debían tomarla con precaución.

—Es oficial. Sasuke Uchiha se ha convertido en un criminal buscado.

Informó Shikamaru Nara, comandante encargado del caso Akatsuki y excelente estratega. Él era bastante inteligente y por demás astuto, por lo tanto, el crear varias hipótesis no suponía ningún problema y siempre terminaba por atinar a alguna de ellas. Él, junto a su equipo de trabajo integrado por Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Tsunade Senju y Choji Akimichi eran respetados por toda la comunidad laboral y vistos como los mejores.

—¿Eso quiere decir que él secuestró a Hinata y a Sakura? —Preguntó Naruto rápidamente.

—No precisamente —Kakashi tomó la palabra—. Si bien, Sasuke Uchiha es el homicida de Deidara, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, eso no lo involucra directamente a la organización ni mucho menos lo liga al secuestro de las chicas.

—Lo que Kakashi quiere decir es que aún no hay pruebas que lo involucren a Hinata y Sakura —resumió Minato con seriedad.

—Además, hay algo que me inquieta —susurró el Nara para sí mismo—. ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinar a sangre fría a este sujeto, si previamente había sido envenenado?

Naruto apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Sasuke aún no aparecía y tampoco daba señales de tener a las chicas consigo. Pero él mismo lo había dicho, tenía cautiva a Hinata, incluso se atrevió a restregárselo en la cara y a burlarse de ello.

—No se preocupen —habló Asuma, llamando la atención de los presentes a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo—. Tenemos a nuestra mejor espía infiltrada en uno de los locales de Madara Uchiha, el padrastro de Sasuke —dio una calada y exhaló el humo lentamente—. Ella nos mantiene al margen de la situación y efectivamente, Madara Uchiha está detrás de algo muy turbio.

—¡¿Y por qué no van y lo arrestan?! —Cuestionó Naruto más encolerizado—. Si esa espía suya les dio información, es evidente que ese tal Madara es un criminal y podría tener secuestradas a Hinata y Sakura.

—No es tan fácil, Naruto —Shikamaru hizo uso de la palabra—. Aunque sea fastidioso, debemos reunir las pruebas necesarias para elaborar una orden de arresto. Tampoco podemos ir como si nada a ese lugar, pondríamos en peligro a vidas inocentes. Es por eso que debemos de planear primero una estrategia.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y tanto Mebuki como Kizashi Haruno sólo se limitaron a guardar silencio; Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Él no podía quedarse esperando como si nada, mientras Hinata y Sakura corrían peligro. Sasuke seguramente se estaba regocijando en el sufrimiento ajeno y nadie hacía nada por detenerlo. Él no era policía ni nada relacionado, tan sólo era un estudiante de bachillerato al que le habían arrebatado su felicidad junto a su amada y una de sus mejores amigas; pero lamentablemente debía resignarse a lo que Shikamaru ordenara.

Sin embargo, tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ya hallaría una forma de entrar a ese dichoso local de Madara y descubrir por su cuenta si Hinata y Sakura se encontraban ahí. De hecho, ya tenía algunas ideas en mente que le servirían para encontrarlas. Ni su padre, ni el sabio pervertido ni nadie se interpondrían en su camino, él recuperaría a las chicas.

—¡Jefe! —Un hombre entró a toda velocidad—. Tenemos en la línea a la señorita Tsunade.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru, que esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal. Tsunade era la espía de la que hablaban y finalmente les llamaba para dar un informe más acerca de Akatsuki.

El Nara ordenó transferir la línea inmediatamente, a lo que el hombre asintió y se retiró rápidamente; mientras descolgaba el teléfono y lo ponía en altavoz, Naruto estaba comiéndose las uñas gracias al nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez esa mujer corroboraría que tanto Hinata como Sakura estaban en ese lugar y al fin Shikamaru y los otros actuarían en breve.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió el de coleta—. ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?

...

* * *

 ** _[2]_**

Se tallaba entre una cantidad considerable de jabón, el cuerpo con insistencia en un intento por desaparecer el insufrible olor que ese tipo había dejado en ella. Recordaba aún cuando tuvo que frotar sus pechos desnudos descaradamente en él después de que éste despertara y soportar que el idiota se los tocara lascivamente. Todo eso para hacerle creer que había metido el pene dentro de su vagina y, por lo tanto, acto sexual. Era una suerte que Kabuto fuese tan estúpido.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al causante de su desgracia y lo maldecía cada minuto. Sasuke Uchiha debía morir de la peor manera posible y ella estaba deseosa por presenciar tal espectáculo e inclusive, ser ella la autora de su tortuosa muerte. Porque sí, estaba completamente segura de que obtendría una muerte sumamente lenta y dolorosa. Alguien como él merecía eso y más.

Comenzó a reír sin control, recargándose en la fría pared de la ducha mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. En ese momento no le importó nada más que imaginarse a Sasuke siendo apuñalado repetidas veces por alguien, mientras ella, expectante, disfrutaba del espectáculo; no le importó siquiera que alguien entrara al baño y la observara en silencio, con una mueca de asco esculpida en su rostro. Ella reía e Itachi gruñía.

—Debería darte vergüenza hacer eso —musitó el Uchiha mayor—. Pareces una loca.

Ella no respondió, sólo cerró el grifo de agua y pasó por un lado de Itachi, ignorándolo rotundamente. No obstante, el Uchiha la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la estampó contra la pared, tomando ambas muñecas de la chica por sobre su cabeza. A él le importaba un comino que ella estuviera desnuda; debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo a diferencia de las demás palomas, pero a él sencillamente le era indiferente. De hecho, todas las chicas lo eran para él, todo desde la muerte de su amada.

—Ten la decencia de vestirte y sígueme —ordenó de mal humor, mirándola a los ojos—. Te estaré esperando afuera. Por tu bien, no te tardes.

Dicho eso la soltó y se marchó, cerrando la puerta en el acto. Hinata parpadeó varias veces; Itachi se veía sumamente molesto y a leguas se notaba que estaba conteniendo su coraje para no desquitarse con ella de una manera poco ortodoxa, pero, ¿por qué había ido a buscarla?

De pronto, un escalofrío comenzó a invadirla. Si lo que Itachi le advertía iba enserio, no quería hacerlo esperar por mucho tiempo. Los rumores indicaban que cuando el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha estaba molesto, podía llegar a ser peor que Sasuke e incluso, igual al dueño de la casa de citas y líder de la organización, Madara Uchiha.

No lo pensó mucho y sólo alcanzó a ponerse una bata de baño de color lila; cuando apenas hacía un nudo sobre su cintura, Itachi entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados; la tomó sin delicadeza de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla bruscamente con dirección a la salida. Ella no protestó, a pesar del dolor que el agarre le provocaba, Hinata decidió mantenerse callada durante el camino. A donde fuera que él la conduciera, estaba segura de que no era nada bueno.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos y descendieron por las escaleras al final de uno; giraron a la derecha y volvieron a descender por más escaleras, hasta que llegaron al fondo. Hinata supuso que se trataba del sótano, pero ese lugar estaba muy bien cuidado y aseado para tratarse de un lugar como el sótano; Itachi detuvo sus pasos frente a una puerta de madera, por lo tanto, Hinata se detuvo a la par de él, observándolo de reojo; finalmente, el Uchiha suspiró pesadamente y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y le indicó que entrara sin más.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la rasposa voz de Itachi ordenarle aquello. Se imaginó un sin fin de cosas para nada agradables que le esperarían ahí dentro y tragó grueso al recordar la imagen de Kabuto retorciéndose de placer mientras ella realizaba el acto de felación en él. Un sudor frío adornó su frente y un temblor involuntario se estableció en todo su cuerpo. Itachi no lo pasó por alto, pero como no estaba de humor, decidió restarle importancia y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, girándolo bruscamente para finalmente abrir la puerta.

—Entra y quita esa patética expresión en tu rostro. —bramó el hombre, empujándola—. Me da asco verte así.

Sin quererlo ni evitarlo, Hinata fue empujada hasta adentro de la habitación y, posteriormente, Itachi cerró la puerta. No tuvo remedio y lentamente giró su vista alrededor, donde un fuerte olor a fármacos inundaba el lugar; a lo lejos vio una estantería repleta de medicamentos e instrumentos de cirugía; al frente, una máquina que indicaba los latidos de un corazón estaba en funcionamiento y a lado, una camilla que era ocupada por un hombre, el cual dormía profundamente y le era suministrado suero y sangre mediante intravenosa.

Hinata palideció al ver quien estaba en la camilla.

El rostro de la persona que más odiaba estaba ahí, tan sereno y neutral como siempre. Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba recostado sobre aquella camilla, y ella ahí, caminando lenta e inconscientemente hacia él.

Su rostro era tan perfecto y angelical que parecía una broma que se tratara de un delincuente; tanto que, si en ese momento le dijeran que lo era, ella estallaría en carcajadas, negando absolutamente aquello. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su instinto se sobreponía a su razón cada vez que lo veía. Un instinto que le ordenaba a gritos besarlo o desnudarse ahí mismo para ser tomada por él, pese a saber que no era nada suave ni mucho menos romántico. Ella, la masoquista Hinata Hyuuga deseaba una segunda vez con Sasuke.

Por otro lado, su odio se acrecentaba cada vez más y le era imposible ignorar lo que él le había hecho. Jamás lo perdonaría, eso era un hecho. Pero al verlo ahí, tan indefenso y débil le provocaba unas ganas inmensas por terminar con él, tomar algún instrumento que le sirviera y darle una muerte rápida. No obstante, el deseo por verlo retorcerce de sufrimiento aún seguía siendo más grande que cualquier cosa.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa.

¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera?

El gran e imponente Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan débil que seguramente ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Además, su torso estaba vendado y su brazo izquierdo tenía una férula de yeso. Hinata no lo entendía y no se le ocurría una idea decente que relatara los hechos que pudieron haber sucedido con él. Sin embargo, supo que esa persona había sido lo suficientemente demente y valiente como para hacerle frente, sabiendo que a Sasuke no sólo lo respaldaba su hermano, sino toda una organización criminal. Sin saberlo, esa persona se convirtió en el héroe o heroína de Hinata y una nueva inspiración.

Tomó el rostro masculino con una de sus manos y lo acarició suavemente, con ternura, pero a la vez con repulsión. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso después de desear con todas sus fuerzas matarlo sin piedad. Pero suponía que así era mejor, mantenerlo vivo para verlo sufrir incontables veces, porque ella ya había imaginado un sin fin de situaciones en las que él sufriera y mucho. Incluso, podía hacerlo ahora que estaba removiéndose incómodo en la camilla, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro pero con los ojos aún cerrados.

Rió para sus adentros, quizás hubiera una oportunidad en la que pudiera hacer algo para su diversión. Después de todo, una oportunidad de estar a solas con él no volvería a presentársele dentro de mucho tiempo, o eso pensaba ella.

Apartó su mano del rostro de Sasuke y escudriñó con la mirada la estantería, tal vez encontraría algo interesante que le llamara la atención. Encontró un bisturí brillante y excitante a su vista; no dudo ni un momento y lo tomó rápidamente, sonriendo de una manera un tanto desquiciada; se acercó de nuevo al inerte cuerpo del Uchiha y lo observó una vez más, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora jugaremos _mi juego,_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Enfatizó con veneno en sus palabras. Estaba consciente de que si le hacía daño a ese hombre podrían matarla, pero en ese momento le restó importancia. Lo único que quería ver era el rostro de Sasuke ser deformado por el dolor causado. Un dolor que ella había experimentado cuando él la violó.

—Te llevaré al paraíso por un minuto —explicó como si él la escuchara y señaló el bisturí—. Con esto experimentarás el placer que el dolor ocasiona, así como yo lo sentí.

—Hazlo —escuchó de repente—. Pero en vez de torturarme... Mátame.

Hinata pegó un respingo e instintivamente retrocedió un par de metros. Sasuke había hablado con una sonrisa tenue, pero aún mantenía los ojos cerrados; su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración era inestable. Fue en ese momento que la chica dedujo que estaba delirando. No era consciente de sus palabras.

—Hinata... Termina con mi sufrimiento de una vez —susurró con la respiración entrecortada—. Por favor... No quiero herir a nadie más.

Un tic se asomó en el ojo derecho de la Hyuuga. Sasuke parecía sufrir y ya no estaba segura de que fuera debido al dolor físico. La mano que sostenía el bisturí poco a poco se alejó temblorosa y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Estaba dudando de sus palabras.

—Te amo tanto como para verte sufrir —siguió hablando después de emitir un quejido—. Y me odio demasiado a mí mismo como para suicidarme —finalmente abrió los ojos—. Estoy sucio... No merezco tu lástima y tampoco tu odio... No merezco nada de ti.

Volteó los ojos para encontrarse con la perlada mirada de Hinata. Era tal y como se la había imaginado. Aquella chica tímida y temerosa apareció de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. La verdadera Hinata Hyuuga estaba ahí, a merced de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño; con el miedo rodeando su ser y la confusión dominando sus sentidos. La extrañaba. Extrañaba proteger esa faceta de ella en todo momento y extrañaba arrancarle el miedo con sus palabras de aliento disfrazadas de aversión. Tal vez no era consciente de sus palabras, pero sí de sus sentimientos.

Y eso le provocaba terror.

Él nunca había sido un hombre que sacara a flote sus sentimientos mediante palabras, ni mucho menos que estaba acostumbrado a flaquear tan fácilmente ante una mujer; pero al igual, sabía que Hinata no era cualquier mujer. Ella le demostró ser una persona depresiva y sumisa, pero a la vez, con un corazón tan noble que contagiaba a los demás; su encantadora sonrisa se hubo impregnado en su memoria y ni hablar de sus preciosos ojos perla. Hinata era tan perfecta a su vista que le había cegado la vista hacia otras chicas. Incluso a Ino.

—Te amo demasiado, Hinata —sonrió sinceramente—. Te amo tanto como para aceptar mi muerte a manos tuyas... Mátame ahora que tienes la oportunidad... O te arrepentirás de haberme dejado con vida.

—Maldito —susurró la Hyuuga—. ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

Para ella, Sasuke sólo estaba jugando con el ambiente del momento. Diciéndole todas aquellas palabras la estaba haciendo flaquear de su propósito principal; él tenía el control de la situación y eso a ella le generaba aún más odio. ¿Acaso creía que no podía asesinarlo? Estaba en un error. Ella ya no era aquella estúpida a la que podía manipular, esa Hinata había muerto. Ahora sería capaz de matarlo a él y a toda persona que intentara tocarla.

—Si no lo haces ahora, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.

Musitó Sasuke, desvaneciendo todo rastro de sonrisa. Cada vez su voz era más forzada, Hinata supo lo peor cuando él tomó su mano con insistencia, pero débilmente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y la máquina que indicaba su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Debió haberlo imaginado desde que entró y vio que las condiciones de salubridad no eran adecuadas para tener a alguien como él internado ahí. Sasuke estaba muriendo.

—Porque así como lo hice con el imbécil de Deidara... Te mataré a ti también.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a arder y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar; sintió una opresión en el pecho que la asfixiaba, pero sobre todo, de nuevo la invadió el miedo. Definitivamente eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar y tampoco estaba segura de qué era lo que quería escuchar de él. La vida de Sasuke se escapaba con el pasar de los segundos y ella no deseaba que fuera así.

—¡No! —Gritó, empuñando de nuevo el bisturí y apuntando a los ojos entrecerrados del Uchiha—. ¡Tú no puedes morir así! Yo te sacaré los ojos y tú sufrirás... ¡Pero no te mueras ahora!

—Desearía ver eso —se mofó él.

Ella apretó los párpados con fuerza, temblando sin control. ¡Era una tonta! Se suponía que no debía sentir ningún apego al Uchiha; que debía ser fría y precisa con su tortura y no que él la torturara a ella de esa manera... Ella debía matarlo y no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se odiaría toda la vida por hacer aquello.

Lanzó el bisturí hacia un rincón de la habitación y salió inmediatamente de ahí, avisando a Itachi -que estaba afuera esperando- sobre el estado de su hermano; el Uchiha mayor abrió los ojos como platos y no dudó ni un segundo en llamar a un médico vía telefónica, entró a la habitación empujando a Hinata en el proceso y le aplicó los primeros auxilios para ganar tiempo mientras el médico llegaba.

Ella no quería que él muriera. No así. Necesitaba verlo retorcerse del dolor mientras le cortaba los dedos y le arrancaba las pestañas una a una; necesitaba excitarse con sus gemisos de dolor mientras ella le clavaba un puñal en cada una de sus piernas; y lo que más ansiabe ver, era esa cara deformarse mientras ella le cortaba los genitales. Porque era un hecho, haría eso así le costara la vida.

Sin embargo, verlo así, tan vulnerable a la muerte le removió algo en su estómago. Algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no estaba bien y que ella no era así, no lo sería nunca. Hinata no se convertiría en una criminal, no sería igual a esas escorias que se hacían llamar negociantes. Hinata Hyuga aún era buena.

No quería pensar más en ello. Tampoco le dieron tiempo para pensar porque enseguida llegó un médico que se encerró en la habitación con Sasuke e Itachi salió con el entrecejo arrugado, dando largas zancadas; nuevamente la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta su habitación, sin emitir una sola palabra.

Antes de llegar al pasillo en donde compartía la habitación con Sakura y Karin, se topó con una mujer de mediana edad, que se detuvo en seco y la observó detalladamente con sus ojos color miel. Al parecer, Itachi no se dio cuenta de ello debido a su mal humor y siguió de largo; no obstante, Hinata la miró con duda. Esa mujer le transmitió seguridad en ese instante con tan sólo verla a los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Itachi abrió de un portazo y divisó a Sakura sentada en el borde de una de las camas. Al parecer Karin seguía trabajando. Jaló a Hinata y la adentró con brusquedad.

—Vístete —ordenó con la voz ronca—. En una hora te quiero lista.

En el momento en que Itachi cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta, Sakura corrió a los brazos de Hinata, envolviéndola con los suyos en un efusivo abrazo. No tardó en ser correspondido, no obstante, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su temblor.

—Gracias al cielo, estás bien.

Hinata sonrió con calidez. Si bien, Sakura siempre había sido grosera con ella, ahora se preocupaba como una hermana y la procuraba lo más que podía. Ella agradecía eso y le devolvía el gesto de igual manera. En el poco tiempo que ellas llevaban en ese horrible lugar, habían aprendido a quererse y conocerse mutuamente; tal vez la situación las había presionado, adelantando el proceso, pero de igual manera eso les ayudó a no caer víctimas de la depresión o adicciones que la misma organización les ofrecía.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Cuestionó, separándose del abrazo.

—Hinata, tú sabes bien que en este lugar estás apostando tu vida día a día —recordó Sakura—. El día que hagas molestar a Sasuke o algún otro miembro, pueden matarte sin remordimientos.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se tensó. Recordó los sucesos de un momento atrás, golpeándose mentalmente por no haber hecho lo que Sasuke le dijo. Ahora tal vez estaría muerta, pero satisfecha de haberse llevado consigo al Uchiha menor. Y por alguna razón, presentía que las palabras dichas por él, se cumplirían y mucho peor, involucraría a personas inocentes.

Para Sakura aquello no pasó desapercibido. Se arrepintió al instante de haber nombrado al Uchiha, sabiendo el impacto que causaba en Hinata. Comenzaba a guardarle rencor, sin embargo, no se imaginaba la cantidad de sentimientos que la chica, ahora su amiga, guardaba hacia él. Debía hacer algo por ella cuanto antes.

—En cinco minutos estará aquí Karin, nuestra compañera de habitación —informó, cambiando de tema—. También vendrán Gaara-kun y Temari-san. Hay algo muy importante de lo que queremos hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

La de ojos perla no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Sospechaba que ellos hablarían a escondidas de sus cuidadores, pero no podía asegurar nada, ya que Gaara era uno de ellos y también iría.

Entonces, ¿qué era tan importante y por qué tenían que estar ellos presentes?

—Necesitamos planear nuestro escape cuanto antes.

Fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa. Hinata la miró con duda, inquiriendo silenciosamente por la participación de aquel pelirrojo. Ella no confiaba en él ni en ningún tipo de ese lugar, ni siquiera Temari.

—Gaara-kun está de nuestro lado, no te preocupes.

Sakura sonrió y eso fue suficiente para calmarla, al menos en ese momento, pues no se fiaba de las intenciones de aquellos sujetos. Ya tendría tiempo para analizar eso; mientras tanto, debía pensar en lo que Sakura tramaba con esa idea de «escape» y las posibilidades de que su plan fuera exitoso. No se olvidaba de que Sasuke era su enemigo y lo haría sufrir, o eso quería recordarse.

No estaba segura de querer huir. No sin antes darle a Sasuke su escarmiento.

Aunque tal vez, sería lo mejor, ahora que tenía oportunidad y una nueva amiga.

...

* * *

 ** _[3]_**

Vertió el contenido de la botella de whisky sobre dos vasos de cristal con un par de hielos; posteriormente, le entregó un vaso a su acompañante, que se encontraba sentada en una silla al frente de él, y ambos brindaron por tonterías, o más bien él brindó, ya que ella sólo chocaba el vaso con el suyo; se dirigió al balcón que mostraba la vista nocturna de una gran parte de la ciudad y se recargó en el barandal, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Cómo está él?

Su intercomunicadora no respondió al instante. Sólo le observó fijamente la espalda erguida y su cabellera larga, mientras daba un trago a su bebida; sonrió tras el vaso a la vez que él la miraba de soslayo sin deshacer su posición.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él?

—Desde que su madre murió —respondió él esbozando una sonrisa ladina—. Recuerda que es uno de mis queridos hijos.

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario dicho. Ella conocía muy bien al hombre y sabía que estaba mostrando su lado sarcástico; era un hecho que él no se interesaba por nadie más que por sí mismo y, quizás, por la nueva mujer que se había convertido en su socia.

—Te creería si fueras Itachi —sinceró, dejando el vaso en el escritorio y levantándose de la silla—. Pero eres Madara Uchiha... Y a ti no se te da bien eso de preocuparte, mucho menos por Sasuke.

—Me conoces bastante bien, Konan —Madara río entre dientes—, por eso eres mi favorita.

Cuando sintió las femeninas manos de Konan sobre sus hombros, Madara se giró rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el vaso whisky; recargó su espalda sobre el barandal del balcón y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al de ella y rozando la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla femenina; finalmente, lamió su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios, provocando en ella un erizamiento de piel.

La mujer no puso resistencia, en cambio, lo tomó por los hombros y posteriormente rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Ambos eran amantes, ambos compartían los mismos secretos y ambos se encubrían cuando hacían algo ilícito contra su propia organización para sacar provecho. Pero sobre todo, los dos se mantenían informados el uno al otro sobre sus subordinados y socios.

—¿Tu favorita? —Inquirió con ironía—. Al parecer también eres un buen mentiroso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tsunade —nombró con molestia en su voz—. Desde que esa mujer llegó, no has hecho nada más que hablar de ella como imbécil.

El hombre sonrió con sorna. Bebió del contenido del vaso una vez más hasta el fondo y lanzó el objeto hacia el vacío, fuera del balcón. Le divertía el hecho de que esa mujer le reprochara hasta quedarse sin habla; que le rogara como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra que lo eligiera a él antes que al tipo llamado Nagato. Para él, ella era su diversión.

Y tal vez la nueva queja tuviera algo -o mucho- sentido. Tsunade Senju era una mujer hermosa y con grandes dotes que la convertían en una mujer sensual, a pesar de su edad. No negaba que lo volvía loco con tan sólo mirarlo y si ella le pidiera dejar a Konan a un lado sólo para tener una noche de sexo, lo haría sin pensar. Quizás estuviese enamorado de ella, pero no de manera romántica.

La había conocido durante su época de rehabilitación. Ella era una psicóloga bastante servicial pero sobre todo eficiente. Todos y cada uno de sus pacientes la adoraban con el alma y él no fue la excepción. Su intensa mirada lo traspasaba y lo hacía obedecer hasta la más mínima orden; su brillante sonrisa lo incitaba a querer probar sus rosados y carnosos labios hasta devorarlos; y su escultural cuerpo lo tentaba a perder el control y hacerla suya en cada momento. Tsunade era la única mujer que podía controlarlo.

Hasta la fecha.

—¿Estás celosa?

Preguntó com fingido interés. Konan ladeó sus labios en una torcida sonrisa, a la vez que se separaba de él. Para ella, Madara era un pobre idiota. No sabía siquiera que ella también podía manipularlo a su antojo.

—Sólo digamos que soy precavida —respondió sin más—. No me gustaría tener que cortarle los pechos un día de estos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Madara carcajeó sonoramente—. Ambos sabemos que tú no harías tal cosa. Además, no sé si sentirme halagado o humillado... ¿Por quién de los dos lo dices, señorita _bisexual?_

—No me tientes, cariño —siseó ella, cada vez más molesta—. Porque así como soy capaz de hacer eso, también soy capaz de cortarte los testículos.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Cualquier rastro de humor en el rostro del hombre se desvaneció y adoptó un semblante serio e inexpresivo. Al parecer, Konan estaba subestimándolo con esa amenaza tan pobre, pero lo que no sabía era que, dentro de aquella amenaza, él la estaba subestimando a ella.

—Tómalo como una advertencia —la mujer se encaminó a la salida—. Y por cierto... Eres tú el que no debe subestimarme —se detuvo frente a la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo—: sólo venía a informarte sobre un asunto de vital importancia.

Madara frunció el ceño con duda. Sabía que Konan era una excelente espía dentro de la organización, pero también sabía que a los asuntos que debía ponerle cuidado los clasificaba como de «vital importancia.»

—¿Qué es?

Ella rió con el sarcasmo impregnado en su tono de voz, cosa que a Madara no le agradó; tomó el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y, antes de que saliera, el hombre caminó hacia ella y la cerró de nuevo. Quería saber lo que tenía que informarle y la paciencia no estaba de su lado.

—Hay un traidor entre nosotros —dijo ella simplemente—, está de parte de una de las palomas y está dispuesto a lo que sea por ella. En vez de perder el tiempo fantaseando con pechos y culos, deberías prestar atención a tus subordinados.

—¿Quién demonios es? —Preguntó.

Konan intentó abrir la puerta pero él se lo impidió. Al ver que el hombre no cedía, suspiró con pesadez y decidió mirarlo a los ojos para después estrellar sus labios en los de él, con necesidad. Fue un beso casto, pero que dejó al hombre desorientado y sin poder corresponder.

—Eso, cariño —susurró de manera sensual en su oído—, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta —sonrió triunfal—. Ya es hora de que la cabeza de Akatsuki haga algo más que follarse a cada mujer nueva que entra.

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta y, aprovechando el desconcierto de Madara, salió de la habitación. El hombre se quedó un par de minutos más en el mismo lugar, inmóvil y pensativo; una inquietud comenzó a invadir su calmo pensamiento, pues ahora no sólo debía cuidarse el trasero del bastardo de Orochimaru, sino de un traidor que seguramente hacía todo aquello por amor a una prostituta. Porque no hallaba otra respuesta lógica a la traición.

Entonces se le vinieron a la mente varias posibles personas candidatas a cometer traición y, una de ellas era Tsunade. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella y de repente apareció en su camino, dispuesta a cooperar con él en un negocio que había rechazado años atrás. Definitivamente era sospechoso su cambio repentino de actitud, sin embargo, Konan dejó claro que era un hombre y que estaba de parte de una de las palomas, por lo que no era la única sospechosa.

También estaban sus hijastros Sasuke e Itachi. Con el primero no tenía ningún problema, ya que por el momento estaba incapacitado y cuando se recuperara podía mantenerlo vigilado; sin embargo, con el segundo debía tener cuidado. Itachi era una persona leal y dedicada, pero si llegaban a herir a su hermano menor, perdía los estribos, llegando a ponerse en contra de cualquiera. Además, estaba el tema inconcluso de su novia muerta, Izumi. De no haber sido por ella, Itachi nunca hubiera tenido los problemas que tenía ahora con él. En resumen, Itachi Uchiha tenía más probabilidad de traicionarlo que Sasuke.

Y por supuesto, no olvidaba a su peón Gaara del Desierto. Ese mocoso con complejo de psicópata era un dolor en el trasero, pero sobre todo, un completo prodijio y experto en mantener a las palomas controladas. No obstante, había un problema muy grande con él y ese era su hermana Temari; Gaara trabajaba para él con la única condición de que no le hicieran daño a Temari. Durante años, él sólo velaba por ella y hacía lo que él le ordenaba a cambio del bienestar de la chica e incluso, su comodidad. Era un trato justo, pero que ahora lo mantenía en la mira.

Tal y como lo había dicho Konan. Era hora de que la cabeza de Akatsuki les recordara a esos críos quien mandaba. Y la mejor manera que le venía a la mente era a través de la presión; conocía cada una de las debilidades de sus subordinados y las usaría a su favor, sin importarle que dos de ellos fuesen de su propia familia.

Un traidor no merecía ocupar el oxígeno que otro podía ocupar... Un traidor merecía el mejor castigo que él pudiera ofrecer.

 _La muerte._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _[4]_**

Él era una persona que detestaba la impuntualidad, que odiaba a las personas impertinentes y repudiaba a todos aquellos que se creían superiores a él. Porque en definitiva, Sasori de la Arena Roja era mucho mejor que cualquier persona que llevara el apellido Uchiha.

Y comprobó su conjetura cuando escuchó lo inimaginable: Sasuke Uchiha había asesinado a su mejor amigo y compinche, Deidara. Ese maldito desapareció del mapa a la única persona a la que él le tenía confianza y encima, su hermano Itachi lo negaba descaradamente, atribuyendo tal acto a su compañero Gaara.

¿Acaso creían que él era estúpido?

No por nada él era uno de los mejores miembros de Akatsuki, uno de los más inteligentes y astutos. Ese imbécil de Itachi lo estaba subestimando, diciendo insistentemente que había sido Gaara quien terminó con la vida de su preciado amigo. Al parecer, aún no se había dado cuenta del lazo de confianza que habían establecido el rubio fallecido y él; tanto, que el día anterior a su muerte, se despidió de él alegando que iría a atar algunos cabos sueltos con una peste y, advirtiendo que tal vez, no regresaría. Sasori al principio lo vio como una de sus tantas bromas para aligerar el tenso ambiente que siempre se formulaba, pero cuando vio a Sasuke tan molesto en el momento de cruzar palabras y cuando se dio cuenta de que el rumbo que estaba tomando era el mismo que el de Deidara, lo entendió todo.

Ahora, Deidara estaba muerto.

Él bien pudo haberlo detenido de cometer esa locura, pero también sabía lo necio que era su camarada y el odio que le guardaba a los Uchiha; también confiaba en él, tanto que llegó a pensar que había ganado. No obstante, todo se derrumbó cuando Itachi llegó con un moribunrdo Sasuke colgado se sus hombros, pidiendo asistencia médica inmediata. El muy idiota no lo vio y Sasori agradeció aquello, ya que salió a toda prisa hacia el lugar de los hechos y llamó de inmediato a la policía, denunciando a Sasuke de asesinato.

—Gaara del Desierto —volvió a escuchar de parte de Itachi—. Él es el único responsable de esto.

Sasori no entendía porqué Itachi se empeñaba en culpar a ese sujeto; si bien, a él le daba igual a quien culpara el Uchiha, tampoco era un estúpido. Todo indicaba que el culpable era Sasuke. El otro tipo nada tenía que ver.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?

Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón con cansancio. En el lugar solamente estaban él e Itachi, discutiendo el mismo asunto desde hacía dos horas. Inclusive se estaba impacientando porque esa discusión no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

—No —respondió Itachi con simpleza—, sólo quiero dejarte claro que, aunque Sasuke haya puesto fin a la vida de tu amigo, fue ese tal Gaara quien lo empezó.

El pelirrojo se levantó sutilmente de su asiento, provocando en Itachi discreta sonrisa pasó desapercibida para él. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez pudiera tener algo de razón, puesto que Gaara últimamente estaba muy sospechoso y se puso peor cuando llegó la paloma de cabello rosado; Deidara una vez comentó que, en cuanto esa chica saliera a trabajar, él sería su primer cliente. Por supuesto, él no pasó por alto la reacción de Gaara y la fulminante mirada que éste le dedicó a Deidara.

No podía creerlo. Itachi lo había hecho dudar.

—Un día antes de que ocurriera la pelea entre mi hermano y Deidara, Gaara decidió quitarlo del camino —argumentó, como si no fuera suficiente para Sasori—. Deidara fue envenenado, con el propósito de que tuviera una muerte rápida y así, no levantar sospechas pon un _paro cardiaco._ —dio un largo suspiro—. No tengo idea de cuales hayan sido sus razones para hacerlo, pero puedo apostar que quería ver muerto a tu amigo cuanto antes.

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron más al escuchar la explicación del Uchiha. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. No obstante, aún no podía creerlo del todo... ¿Por qué Gaara querría matar a Deidara? Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces llegaba a la conclusión de que ese hombre padecía alguna inestabilidad mental, ya que Deidara solamente había mencionado a la chica pelirrosa como una fantasía. Por otro lado, tal vez ellos dos ya hubiesen tenido algo que ver y él no se había dado cuenta.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

—A que, si llegas a cobrar venganza en nombre de tu amigo muerto, hazlo con el verdadero responsable —manifestó Itachi—. No cometas ninguna estupidez.

—¿Y me lo dice el idiota que se volvió loco por una mujer hace siete años?

El Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo y tomó a Sasori por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo para después estrellarlo en la pared más cercana; el pelirrojo sonrió de lado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Había dado en un punto débil de Itachi.

—No te atrevas-

—No, Itachi —cortó la frase de su agresor estrepitosamente—. Tú no te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer —al ver que el Uchiha reforzó su agarre tras sus palabras, continuó, ensanchando su sonrisa—: si decido o no cobrar venganza en nombre de Deidara es un asunto que no te concierne; y si decido o no hacerlo en contra del imbécil de tu hermano, es mi puto problema... Así que deja de interferir por él y déjame en paz.

Dicho aquello, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Itachi y se sacudió la camisa roja que llevaba puesta; caminó unos pasos lejos de él, dado que su presencia lo agobiaba de alguna forma. Quizás Deidara le había contagiago algo de su rencor hacia la familia Uchiha. Eso era lo de menos, por ahora necesitaba preocuparse del asunto pendiente con Orochimaru y su hijo Kabuto.

Por otro lado, Itachi tensó los hombros y sus palmas formaron dos puños dispuestos a golpear al pelirrojo altanero que ahora le daba la espalda. Estaba siendo impulsivo, algo impropio de él. Quería descargar la furia que Sasuke le había provocado en alguien y, tener a ese hombre a tan sólo unos metros, diciendo estupideces que en nada ayudaban, no le hacía las cosas fáciles.

Porque sí, el idiota de su hermano menor había sido quien lo hizo enfadar. Todo al pedirle de favor algo que le recordaba a él mismo algunos años atrás, tan imprudente y desesperante.

 _«Itachi, por favor... Tráela... Necesito ver a Hinata...»_

En ese momento no supo cómo describir lo que sintió. Esas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que el empleó para ver a Izumi, con la única diferencia de que él no estaba moribundo ni mucho menos delirando; él estaba en un calabozo, a merced de Madara y con el pensamiento de que moriría también.

 _«Sasuke, por favor... Tráela... Necesito verla... A Izumi...»_

Aún recordaba la respiración entrecortada y la desesperación con la que dijo aquello; también recordaba cómo el rostro de su hermano menor se desfiguró tras haber escuchado esa petición y se quedó unos minutos en silencio, inmóvil y mirando hacia un punto indefinido del calabozo; finalmente, el pequeño Sasuke había negado con la cabeza y manteniendo la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

 _«Hermano... Ella está...»_

Y después de eso no escuchó nada más. Porque Izumi era su mundo. Izumi era lo único que Itachi necesitaba para ser feliz, para estar pleno... Esa mujer lo era todo para él y no había podido salvarla de ese mundo al que él mismo la había llevado; aún cuando lo prometió. Se lo prometió. Y lo más doloroso de todo eso era que después de aquello, nunca la volvió a ver, ni siquiera a su cadáver.

Tampoco supo nunca el nombre del asesino. Él no se creía el cuento absurdo de que uno de sus clientes la había asesinado por hacerlo enfadar. Él tampoco creía los rumores de que ella se había suicidado al no soportar la miserable vida de prostituta que llevaba. Alguien la asesinó, pero no estaba seguro de quien había sido.

Lo detestaba. Detestaba ese sentir que sólo le provocaban su hermano y su amada fallecida; detestaba el hecho de que otros se burlaran de su miserable juventud y de su infelicidad; pero detestaba mucho más que lo hicieran en su cara, justo como Sasori lo estaba haciendo.

Ese maldito pelirrojo.

—Y si sigues con tus delirios de adolescente enamorado de un fantasma, tendré que matarte.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Itachi. Claramente Sasori se estaba burlando de él, con aquellas palabras sobre Izumi. El pelirrojo tenía conocimiento sobre los acontecimientos pasados entre la chica y él; era por eso que se divertía a costa de su muerte.

O al menos, eso parecía.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Gruñó con la furia dominando su timbre de voz y dirigió su puño en dirección al rostro del pelirrojo, para después impactarlo en su pómulo izquierdo y hacerlo caer directo al suelo; el afectado sólo se limitó a girar su rostro y observar de soslayo a su agresor, que no dejaba de gruñir, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida; se limpió la sangre que había comenzado a brotar de su mejilla, producto del impacto del anillo que portaba el dedo anular derecho con su piel; finalmente, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida del lugar. Él no iba a continuar una pelea sin sentido.

—¿Sabes, Itachi? —habló, llamando la atención del Uchiha—. No sé quien es más patético: tú, al seguir enamorado de un maldito cadáver —hizo una pausa para tocar su pómulo, ahora levemente hinchado—, o tu hermano, al haberse enamorado de una chiquilla sin futuro en este lugar... Porque sabes bien que ese tipo de mujeres suelen suicidarse a temprana edad —carcajeó con burla—. Y si no te queda claro, puedes preguntárselo a la tumba de Izumi.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera responder, Sasori salió a toda prisa de ahí, perdiéndose de su vista. Tal vez tenía razón al decir que era patético por seguir enamorado de una mujer que había muerto siete años atrás, por no tener el coraje necesario para superarla y por comportarse como un tonto cuando hacían mención de su nombre. Pero tenía miedo.

El gran Itachi Uchiha, conocido por ser un hombre despiadado y frívolo, tenía miedo.

Ese miedo se lo provocaba su propio hermano, Sasuke.

Estaba preocupado por él. Porque, al igual que él, se enamoró de una de las palomas sin importarle Madara y lo que era capaz de hacer; sin pensar en la desgracia en la que él había caído a causa de la muerte de Izumi; sin preocuparse por la pobre chica y el riesgo que corría al ser la "afortunada" que se había ganado su amor... Sí, era cierto que el amor era impredecible y sobre todo indefinido, que uno no elegía amar o ser amado ni tampoco el tiempo o el lugar en los que debían enamorarse las personas. Pero, por más amor que Sasuke quisiera manifestarle a esa niña, también tenía una parte racional que debía hacerse presente en esos momentos de cobardía. Porque eso de amar era una total cobardía para Itachi. Una manera subjetiva de salir de la realidad para evitar caer en las garras de la locura.

—Sasuke... Espero que me perdones.

Susurró con la voz ronca. Él menos que nadie quería que Sasuke sufriera a causa de una mujer; él más que nadie deseaba aminorar el sufrimiento de su hermano y hacer de su vida, algo menos complejo; él menos que nadie quería que la historia se repitiera. Era por eso que necesitaba hacer algo para terminar el interés de Sasuke en esa tal Hinata. No importaba si al final terminaba asesinándola. Pero debía desaparecerla del plano.

Sasuke no pasaría lo mismo que él. Itachi lo había jurado.

...

* * *

 ** _[5]_**

—No nos queda de otra.

Escuchó decir a su izquierda. Sus manos temblaron.

—Concuerdo contigo.

Escuchó decir a su derecha. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Además, nos quitaremos un gran peso de encima.

Mantuvo su vista al frente cuando la persona en esa dirección habló.

—No lo sé. Eso es demasiado arriesgado.

Hinata se tranquilizó cuando Sakura dijo aquello. Al menos no era la única que se estaba acobardando.

Miró de reojo cómo la pelirrosa titubeaba ante la propuesta de los tres miembros restantes. Si bien, era un plan sumamente calculado y preciso, la parte final era bastante riesgosa y poco tenía que ver con su escape, o eso pensaba ella.

Temari lo propuso, Karin lo aprobó y Gaara lo reforzó. El plan de escape finalmente se efectuaría y Sasuke era la pieza clave. Era por eso que, tanto Sakura como ella, dudaban de querer hacerlo; y no era para menos, pues ese plan incluía un asesinato. El de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, tienes que entender que para conseguir el éxito es necesario de un sacrificio —explicó Temari—. Aunque Uchiha no represente ningún sacrificio para nosotros. Por mí, mucho mejor que muera. Una escoria menos en el mundo.

—¿Acaso sigues sintiendo afecto por ese idiota? —Cuestionó Karin, entornando los ojos.

—¡¿Qué? No, no, no! —Se apresuró a decir Sakura—, es sólo que-

—Haruno, creo que aún no te ha quedado claro la clase de persona que es Uchiha —interrumpió Gaara—. Temari, ¿por qué no le dices?

—Gaara-san —Karin tomó nuevamente la palabra—, me parecería mejor que fuese yo quien le mostrara la clase de basura que es Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio; esa fue la señal para que Karin se levantara la blusa de color lila que portaba y mostrar su vientre poco a poco. Hinata se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. El vientre de la pelirroja mostraba una enorme cicatriz en forma diagonal que lo atravesaba. Entonces, eso significaba que el responsable de hacerle eso, había sido el mismo Sasuke.

—Sasuke me violó —relató la dueña de la cicatriz con malestar—. Cuando yo era su víctima, él se encargó de enamorarme, ilusionarme con toda una vida juntos y, cuando caí en sus cuentos, él y su hermano Itachi me secuestraron —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Pero, no le importó que ya estuviera a su merced... Después de unos días, fue hasta donde yo me encontraba recluída y abusó de mí... El muy hijo de puta me violó en una celda —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y otra le secundó—. Pero eso no le bastó. Lo volvió a repetir unas cinco veces más hasta que su nuevo trabajo en otro país se le encargó... Ese trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado por un tiempo y no volví a saber de él... Hasta que Ino, su novia, se enteró de algo: yo estaba embarazada.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura escuchaban atentas el relato que Karin les compartía, sin poder creerlo. Fue entonces cuando la chica de ojos perlas se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja en cuestión había pasado por una situación mucho peor. Pero, sospechaba que la peor parte de la historia estaba por venir. Y no se equivocó.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta, Ino Yamanaka es la novia oficial de Sasuke y miembro de Akatsuki —continuó—. Por lo que la idea de que una de las palomas estuviese embarazada no la tomó nada bien. Fue por eso que, cuando Sasuke regresó del extranjero, ella le informó mi situación —apretó los puños y dio un largo suspiro para ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con escapársele—. Ya se imaginarán lo que sucedió después... Sasuke me golpeó hasta que sus puños se cansaron, con la intención de hacer que yo abortara... Y como si no hubiese sido suficiente dejarme medio moribunda, tomó un cuchillo y me hizo esta herida —señaló la cicatriz—. De no haber sido por Gaara-san, en ese momento yo hubiera muerto.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio después de que la pelirroja terminara de contar su experiencia y bajara su blusa nuevamente. Hinata apretó la madíbula, pensando en lo despreciable que era Sasuke y arrepintiéndose enormemente de no haber acabado con su vida un momento atrás. Ahora más que nunca quería matarlo, no sólo por ella, sino por Karin y odas las chicas que habían tenido la desgracia de toparse con él. Sasuke Uchiha merecía un castigo peor que la muerte misma.

Sin embargo, Sakura aún tenía una duda que manifestaría en ese momento.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora?

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Temari.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora deciden actuar? —Insistió la pelirrosa—. Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo aquí, por lo que veo. Entonces, ¿por qué no hicieron este plan antes?

—Eso es sencillo, Haruno-san —habló Gaara, descruzando los brazos—. Necesitábamos a alguien que hiciera dudar a Uchiha y lo volviera loco —señaló a Hinata—, y esa es Hyuuga.

—¿Y-Yo?

Hinata se señaló a sí misma en señal de confusión; Sakura frunció el ceño, dando a entender que estaba igual que su amiga, no obstante, finalmente entendió la referencia, asintiendo a modo de respuesta.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Uchiha solamente se preocupa por ti —apuntó profesional el único hombre de la reunión—. Con tu ayuda, a nosotros nos será mucho más sencillo ejecutar nuestro plan... Verán, nosotros estábamos esperando a que llegara una chica que en verdad enamorara a alguno de los Uchiha, para ponerla de nuestro lado y que ella lo manipulara a su antojo —miró a Hinata y continuó—: alguien que lo persuadiera en contra de su familia y sus subordinados, que lo engatusara para poder recolectar la mayor información posible y así, evitar poner en riesgo la vida de cualquiera de nosotros.

—Y esa mujer eres tú, Hinata.

La respuesta de Temari volvió a sumirla en un abismo de indecisión. La mente de Hinata se encontraba demasiado pertubada como para poder tomar una correcta decisión; además, ¿qué había si la descubrían? porque, tanto los Uchiha como los miembros de Akatsuki no eran cualquier cosa que se podía tomar a la ligera. Si la descubrían a la mitad del plan, terminaría su vida y, por lo tanto, su plan de escape.

Era riesgoso y lo sabía, pero era más riesgoso quedarse en un lugar en el que cualquier día moriría; era mucho mejor intentar cualquier cosa para lograr salir hacia una nueva vida que quedarse ahí mirando como su vida se terminaba con el paso de los minutos; era mejor morir en el intento que no haber intentado nunca y, aún así, morir.

—Hyuuga, eres nuestra pieza clave para comenzar con nuestro plan —Karin trató de convencer—. Sólo necesitamos tu afirmación.

—¿Quién más está de nuestro lado? —cuestionó ella, mientras trataba de darse ánimos a sí misma.

—Nosotros tres —habló Temari, refiriéndose a ella, Karin y Gaara—, allá afuera están trabajando dos personas más que aceptaron unirse a nosotros, se llaman Tenten y Sai; Nuestro hermano Kankuro; aparte de Gaara, en Akatsuki tenemos un aliado de nuestro lado, pero esa persona decidió mantenerse en el anonimato; a excepción de Gaara, nadie sabe su identidad. Y no es seguro aún, pero se rumorea que un infiltrad de la policía está intentando desenmascarar de una vez por todas a Madara Uchiha, por lo que podemos considerarla una aliada.

—Sólo es cuestión de que ustedes acepten —dijo nuevamente Karin.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, temerosas de tomar la decisión equivocada. No querían precipitarse, sin embargo, tampoco querían pensarlo mucho, pues de igual manera terminarían aceptando. Hinata espero alguna respuesta por parte de Sakura y, al ver el leve asentimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación, miró de nuevo al frente.

—Está bien —dijeron al unísono.

—Aceptamos. Haremos lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí —culminó Sakura.

Los tres miembros restantes sonrieron con orgullo. Ese momento sería el que marcaría el inicio de un plan que haría perecer a Akatsuki, porque no sólo tenían intenciones de escapar, sino también de hacer caer el imperio de Madara Uchiha. Gaara lo propuso y los demás lo secundaron con gusto. Pero no volverían a saber de ellos.

—¿Y qué hay con Sasuke? —inquirió Hyuuga—. ¿Será necesario matarlo?

—Sí —contestó el pelirrojo—, y serás tú quien lo haga.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal declaración. Ella se había dicho a sí misma que lo mataría sin dudarlo, pero cuando lo vio postrado en aquella cama y en condiciones deplorables, se replanteó esa cuestión, llegando a la conclusión de que no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien. No lo sabía, todo era tan confuso en ese momento que su corazón latió más deprisa, subiéndole la presión al instante.

Sakura se apresuró a auxiliarla, tomándola por los hombros y abanicándola con su mano; y los tres restantes se alejaron unos pasos para darle el espacio necesario para que pudiera respirar. La pelirrosa sabía la influencia que Sasuke aún tenía sobre ella. Una no muy buena.

¿Sería capaz de matar al hombre que le provocó tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo?

Sakura lo dudaba y la Hyuuga lo pensaba.

No quería averiguarlo, no obstante, lo haría. Por el bien de la misión.

Asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha con sus propias manos estaba más cerca de lo que pudiera imaginarse.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Una vez escuché que no hay mejor inspiración que la experiencia... Llegué a a conclusión de que es verdad, pero a la vez te quita las ganas y la motivación. Eso fue lo que me pasó durante los casi dos meses de ausencia._

 _Como verán, no estoy dispuesta a abandonar ninguna de mis historias, pero si tuve que eliminar un par (no de este fandom) al que no les hallaba ya un final ni una continuación. Pero en fin..._

 _Quiero decirles que estoy muy gustosa de volver, y, aunque no sea muy seguido y ya tampoco pueda leer como a mí me gustaría, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por continuar. Y muchísimas gracias a esas personas que comentaron y me dejaron un mensaje de aliento. De no haber sido por ustedes, casi hubiera eliminado mi cuenta._

 _¿Les platico algo? Tuve una experiencia un tanto inesperada. Por un lado, descubrir ciertas cosas de ti misma y a la vez, que esas cosas de ti sean rechazadas por la sociedad provoca tantos sentimientos que te vuelve inestable; a la vez, pasar por una experiencia cercana a la muerte, ya sea contigo o con cualquier persona, es algo, o mucho, trascendental. No en el aspecto bueno, tampoco en el malo... Sólo es... Trascendental. Pero de alguna u otra forma,sé que el destino muchas veces es loco y nos prepara muchas situaciones que no estás preparado a vivir nunca. Por ello, me alegra vivirlas antes de ser mayor y no tener algo que contar con nostalgia._

 _Pero bueno, ya no les hablo más de eso y vamos con la aclaración de esta historia:_

 _Primero que nada, mi intención inicial fue hacer una historia basada en hechos reales por una cosa:_

 ** _Para hacer conscientizar al lector, nada más._**

 _Yo nunca tuve planeado hacer de esta historia, algo romántico, meloso ni humorístico. De hecho, la pareja principal (Hinata y Sasuke) no iba a tener momentos de amor... Pero luego me dije "¿Por qué no darle un toque de romance?" Sí, yo decidí agregar un amorío entre Hinata y Sasuke, porque al principio tenía planeado que ninguno de los dos se enamoraría del otro._

 _También, sólo tenía planeado hacer dos arcos argumentales, terminando con el primero y dando paso al segundo y último arco. Sin embargo, también alargaré la historia un arco más, para que no quede tan hueca ni cruel como terminaría (o tal vez más). Así que esto no tendrá más de 30 capítulos._

 _Es por ello que plasmo la mente de Hinata tan inestable como hasta ahora, porque de verdad ella no sabe pensar con claridad durante sucesos que afectan su moral y su psicología. Si llegan a confundirse por eso, déjenme decirles que ni yo sé lo que ella piensa hasta este momento; si aún ama a Sasuke o lo odia, es algo que irá descubriendo con el paso de los capítulos._

 _No sé lo que opinen de esto, pero solamente puedo esperar sus comentarios para saberlo. Así que, si les gustó el capítulo o, tienen algo que opinar, los espero en la caja de reviews. Les aseguro que yo leo y tomo en cuenta todas y cada una de sus opiniones, porque lo valen._

 _Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. (\•3•)/_


End file.
